Tropical Friends
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Sixth in the Friends Series. It is summer vacation! And what's even more surprising is when Sky wins six tickets to go to Hawaii for two weeks! Feeling as if they were in paradise, the teens enjoy culture, fun and romance. But a blast from Rory's past, Talia, and some surprises lead the gang to a new adventure! Rated T/M because there might be some mature themes and swearing. ENJOY
1. Paradise Here We Come!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new story of da Friends Series!**

 **Happy book 6! So this is my favorite number, so naturally this just might be the best story I ever written about the Friends Series! Yay!**

 **Sorry if this is coming late. I am starting on May 1st, but I don't know if this will actually be finished by May 1st, so if this is coming late, sorry not sorry. Jokes!**

 **Anyway! This is a little Tropical Friends thing, and it is exactly what you are thinking; Happy Summer! Well, not really summer, but you know what I mean. This is gonna be like it is summer early! I am bringing it in early!**

 **This book acts as Season 3.5! Likewise Holiday Friends! So Sky and Benny are FINALLY dating, and everything is okay! NOT! Think; the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree! With the Shadow [Talia I mean! I keep forgetting I revealed the only shadow...] still out there, things are getting real in this house! Well, beach. You know what I mean!**

 **And with that, let us begin this Hawaiian adventure, shall we? Things are getting good, am I right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. But I do own Talia and Sky! I don't however own all the songs in this beautiful story! They are amazing, and remember! I will reveal a soundtrack at the end of this! I think it is a tradition now...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 1: Paradise Here We Come!

* * *

 _Uptown girl_  
 _She's been living in her uptown world_  
 _I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
 _I bet her mama never told her why_

Sky danced around in her bedroom, lifting her neon pink hairbrush to her lips and singing the song with Billy Joel on her stereo. She was extremely happy today, especially since she had great news for her best friends...and boyfriend!

 _I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
 _She's been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
 _And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
 _That's what I am_

Benny slicked his hair in the shower, swiping his wet hair to the beat as he turned off the water and climbed out, pulling a tower to cover himself. He smiled as steam surrounded him, his hair half wet now.

 _And when she knows what_  
 _She wants from her time_  
 _And when she wakes up_  
 _And makes up her mind_

Sky smiled as she danced around her room, getting a pair of shorts and a bright t-shirt to match her mood. She was so happy right now, and the sun was shining. The birds were singing! And so was she.

 _She'll see I'm not so tough_  
 _Just because_  
 _I'm in love with an uptown girl_

Benny smiled as he used his comb and brushed his frazzled and wet hair. He dried it too, and danced out, bringing his iPod with him along with his speakers. He nodded his head to the beat as he slid into his room, dancing. First date jitters...ish. Sky wanted to see him today, and he couldn't help but feel...excited.

 _You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
 _She's getting tired of her high class toys_  
 _And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
 _She's got a choice_

Sky sung the lyrics to the upbeat song, and she hit all the notes with a bang. She was clearly having fun as she tied her hair in a high ponytail. She looked pretty sexy if she had anything to say about it. Heck, she was so arrogant that if she were a dude, she would date herself. Sky laughed at the thought as she got her bag, stuffing the tickets neatly in her pocket, and walked out her room, smiling.

 _Uptown girl_  
 _You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
 _But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
 _She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
 _And then I'll win_

Benny threw on some shorts and a khaki shirt that he got from his grandma for his summer present, and danced his way out and about.

 _And when she's walking_  
 _She's looking so fine_  
 _And when she's talking_  
 _She'll say that she's mine_

Sky kissed her parents as she placed the iPod's music on earbuds and danced along to the beat of the drum.

 _She'll say I'm not so tough_  
 _Just because_  
 _I'm in love_  
 _With and uptown girl_

Benny said goodbye to his grandma as he slipped on some headphones. The music blared as he tapped his head to the beat.

 _She's been living in her white bread world_  
 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
 _And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
 _That's what I am_

Sky hopped onto her bike and headed towards the gardens, where she knew her friends would be.

 _Uptown girl_  
 _She's my uptown girl_  
 _You know I'm in love_  
 _With an uptown girl_

Benny placed his helmet on his head and biked to the gardens, the song blaring in his eardrums.

 _My uptown girl  
_ _You know I'm in love  
_ _With an uptown girl  
_ _My uptown girl_

In fact, they were so distracted that they almost ran into each other. Sky yelped as she crashed onto the soft grass next to the sidewalk, her bike wheel spinning as Benny groaned, rubbing his head.

"So glad I wore a helmet." He moaned. Sky laughed shakily as Benny stood to his feet and lifted Sky to her feet. He sneakily pulled her close and kissed her passionately, among the crash scene. Sky giggled as she kissed him too.

"You tease." She joked. Benny smiled as footsteps were heard behind them. They heard clapping as they turned around. Sky smiled; it was all her friends.

"I can hear the bells now guys." Rory joked. Benny rolled his eyes playfully. "About time we heard them." Erica said with a smirk as Sarah wrapped her arm around Sky.

"Hey girl! Happy summer vacay!" She said, slipping her sunglasses on as Sky nudged her and Erica playfully.

"Agreed my friend! I am so happy; I am friends with graduates! How does it feel to be out of high school?" Sky asked. Sarah shrugged. "Kinda the same as being at high school. Only because I don't have much of a plan." She moped, getting a playful kiss from Ethan. "I hope I am a part of that plan." He joked, brightening her up in an instant as they all walked to Lotta Latte. Sky smiled as they placed orders and sat down. Sky grinned.

"Well, I do have a surprise for all of you." She said happily, digging through her pocket as Rory squealed, sipping his frappuccino as Ethan smiled. "Do go on!" He hinted. Sky smiled as she laid six tickets in front of everyone. Erica frowned. "What is this? Tickets to Single Tear or something?" She asked curiously. Sky smiled. "Closer." She hinted. Benny picked up one of the tickets as his eyes widened.

"Holy...shit...no way!" He said in amazement. Sarah curiously grabbed the ticket on the table as she smiled widely.

"These are six plane tickets for Hawaii! Where did you get this?" She asked curiously. Sky smiled. "I won them at on a radio contest. It was awesome. But my parents talked with all your parents, and guess who is spending these six tickets with?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows as Erica squealed happily, clapping her hands playfully.

"OMFG WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII!" She exclaimed. Sky smiled at her enthusiastic friend who regained coolness when everyone stared at her. Rory giggled as Sky shrugged.

"I dunno guys. We were all thinking I'd bring my teachers on the trip. But I guess you guys work too!" She said jokingly as Benny hugged his girlfriend, kissing her briefly. Everyone cooed as Sky proposed a toast, and they all clinked their drinks and drank them happily. Ethan smiled. "So how long are we staying?" He asked. Sky smiled.

"I think about two weeks. The radio station is including everything, including first class transportation there and back, food, drinks, pool times, parties, shows, the beach activities, the beach keys to a pretty awesome car, activities and 3 hotel rooms." She listed out. Rory whistled. "Damn. I cannot wait three days." He said slowly. Erica kissed his cheek as Sky continued.

"It is in Waikiki, Honolulu, so I hope you do your research. We leave in three days. Your parents and grandma know everything about it, and I do believe someone has some news to share, eh?" Ethan smiled excitingly as he pulled out a silver key that obviously belonged to a car. He smiled at all his friends, who looked at it in awe. Ethan grinned widely.

"We got our rides to the airport people of the world!" Ethan cheered Rory smiled as he looked at the brochure Sky had handed him. He smiled.

"Huh. We are going to a resort called...The Royal Hawaiian, a Luxury Collection Resort, Waikiki" He said, quoting the brochure exactly. He smiled. "Looks fancy." He commented. Sarah squealed in excitement.

"Damn Sky! You are the bestest, awesomest friend we all ever had!" She cheered. Sky smiled as Benny wrapped his arm around Sky.

"Plus boyfriend." He singsonged. Sky smiled fondly at him as she blushed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day Mr. Weir. Remind me to get used to this..." She said dreamily, making Benny smiled as Ethan continued to talk animatedly about their trip.

But Benny and Sky couldn't pay attention, for they were staring deep in each others' eyes, smiling a goofy and lovestruck grin that made each other blush madly. Erica was the one to snap the love birds out of their semi-trance.

"C'mon lovebirds, pay attention. You'll have your own hotel room by the looks of it, so you will have all the time to do...whatever you want." She said, winking. Benny and Sky blushed as everyone laughed.

But in all honesty, sex was all they could think about when Erica mentioned hotel room. They wanted their first time to be pretty amazing, and maybe it could happen in paradise...

"Ew guys. You are disgusting!" Ethan said, grossed out. Sky rose an eyebrow as Benny frowned in confusion. Ethan grinned. "Telepath. Can read minds, remember?" He reminded. Sky and Benny madly blushed as Rory smirked.

"Oh yeah? What am I think about right now." He said. Ethan frowned. "Sex with Erica on Christmas." He said slowly. Now it was Erica and Rory's turn to blush as everyone laughed. Sarah smiled.

"This is certainly going to be the best trip ever." She said happily. Ethan nodded as he wrapped his hand around his lover's shoulder and laughed, looking at his friends.

"Damn straight." Ethan cheered, rushing to hug all his friends in a hurry. Rory grinned. "This is going to be so awesome! I have so much stories about Hawaii! We can go around a campfire, we could jam out to music, we could relax under the starry nights on the beach, we could kiss!" He pointed out. Erica smiled as she nodded.

"He's right. We had such a hell of a year, the least this radio station could do is give us a free trip to paradise!" She said, shrugging. Sky smiled.

"Yeah! This is amazing. I wouldn't hang out with anyone else my friend! I love you guys!" She squealed, hugging everyone tightly as they exited the coffee shop. Ethan smiled fondly at all his friends.

"So our flight is at 2 pm and will last about 11 and a half hours. We will end at 1 am by the looks of it, and we will be at the hotel on Sunday. We leave Saturday. Today is Wednesday. We have three days." He informed. Erica rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the update Captain Obvious. We will be there." She said to Sky. Sky squealed.

"Awesome! I am going to go home and pack. Adios!" She yelled. Benny grinned as they all separated, Benny sticking by his girlfriend's side as a smile crept on his face.

"You really wanna have sex on this trip?" He asked jokingly.

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I keep a surprise."

"I am packing condoms anyway." He joked, making Sky smile as she went to her house, a smile on her face.

* * *

It was 10 am on a sunny Saturday, and Sky, Erica, Sarah, Rory, Benny and Ethan met at Benny's house. Ethan's car was parked outside the house as everyone said their goodbyes to their parents.

"Call me if anything goes wrong sweetie!" Sky's mom cooed. Sky nodded she kissed her mom and dad.

"Don't turn the ocean to a tsunami." Evelyn warned. Benny nodded jokingly. "I'll try not to." He said happily, earning a kiss from Evelyn.

Erica, Sarah, Ethan, and Rory said goodbye to their parents too as they hopped in the car and drove off.

Ethan rolled down the hood of the car as he drove on the highway, that luckily wasn't so busy. Ethan smiled as music played from the radio. Sarah smiled as she extended her arms out in the open air as she slid her sunglasses off.

"I am surprised there are six seats in here." Erica commented. Ethan smiled as he put his own Ray Ban sunglasses on. "Where else would I go without my friends anyway? My dad got a pretty good deal since his job revolves around cars and insurance." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. Sky smiled as she threw her hands up, cruising in Ethan's awesome convertible.

"I still think this is as badass as we are ever gonna be." She said happily. Ethan shrugged. "I agree." He said, getting a laugh from everyone. Suddenly, a familiar song was played on the radio as Benny grinned.

"Turn it up E! This is my jam!" He cheered happily. Ethan smiled as Rory nodded. "This is the song you jam out to in your car!" He yelled over the wind as Ethan blared the speakers.

"Just a small town girl!" Benny sang, belting out the lyrics. Sky smiled as she pumped her fist in the air. "Livin' in a lonely world!" She sang happily. Rory pretended to air guitar the whole thing as Ethan desperately tried to not sing. But he couldn't help it as he turned onto a mountain highway.

"She took the midnight train! Goin' anywhere" He sang happily. Erica smiled as she belted out the song as well. "Just a city boy! Born and raised South Detroit!" Rory smiled as he sang along with his girlfriend in the back seat. "He took the midnight train, goin' anywhere!" He said, raising the notes as the teens all jammed out to the familiar Journey song. The guitar solo was pro as Rory swore to himself he would figure out how to do this.

"A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on!" They all sang together as Ethan carefully rode off the mountain and onto another highway, seeing the airport sign just ahead.

"Strangers waiting" Sky sang happily.

"Up and down the boulevard" Benny answered his girlfriend happily.

"Their shadows searching! In the night" They sang happily. Sarah and Ethan grinned.

"Streetlight people! Livin' just to find emotion" They sang at the top of their lungs as Rory grinned with Erica.

"Hidin' somewhere in the night!" They held the note perfectly as the guitar filled in again, singing resuming.

"Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on"

Benny air drummed as Rory played the air guitar. Sarah laughed as Ethan turned to find a parking in the airport. He eventually caught sight of one as he drove around the town, listening to his friends fool around in the car.

"Strangers waiting" Sky sang.

"Up and down the boulevard!" Benny answered in song.

"Their shadows searching in the night!" Ethan sang too.

"Streetlight people" Rory belted out.

"Livin' just to find emotion!" Erica sang with her boyfriend. Sarah smiled in the passenger seat as she wrapped her hands around Ethan.

"Hidin' somewhere in the night!" She held the note as everyone smiled, jamming to the guitar musical interlude. The last part they sang together, smiling as Ethan slowly parked in the driveway.

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people!"

The song faded off as Ethan lowered the volume and everyone cheered, hopping out of the car in clear happiness. Sky smiled.

"Best. Car ride. Ever!" She cheered, making everyone smile. Erica grinned as she checked the time. "Okay gang, it is 10:30 am. We can check in, go through bullshit security and maybe get a Starbucks or something!" She said excitingly. Rory shrugged. "I'm cool for a double chocolatey chip frappe!" He said ecstatically. Benny whooped as he unloaded the suitcases with Sarah and they made their way into the airport, smiles written on their face.

They did everything Erica had said; check in, go through a very long security process, and got a Starbucks. They ended up boarding at 1:15 pm and their flight did begin at 2 as promised. The six teens were cruising on first class, smiling as Ethan scrolled through the movies they had.

"Damn! They have Avengers, Lego Movie, Tangled, some show about penguins...oh that's Happy Feet. They have the Hunger Games too...this is actually a pretty good list of movies for first class!" Rory smiled.

"I say this is the perfect start to a great adventure." He said, kinda quoting his great grandfather. Sarah laughed as they plugged in their headphones and took off, smiling as they ventured into the air.

* * *

 ***Airplane antics!***

Rory silently groaned as he sighed, huffing in annoyance as Erica, who was beside him, sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked sweetly. "Everything alright?" Rory sighed as he looked back to see a child, angrily kicking the seat. He slumped down and sighed.

"Even on first class, their is always that kid who kicks your seat." He said. Erica laughed as she snuggled against the other blonde vampire, smiling all the way.

...

Ethan sniffled a bit as Sarah frowned. "Ethan...are you crying?" She asked as Titanic finished off. He shook his head.

"He had to let go!" He wailed, crying. "WHY JACK! WHY?!" Sarah smiled at her boyfriend's humorous antics as she nudged him softly, making him blush and smile like he always did around Sarah. He grinned; maybe sad movies are worth watching.

...

Sky and Benny cheered as Iron Man wasn't affected by Loki's staff.

"Beat that bitch!" Benny cheered. Sky nodded. "Iron Man ain't nothing against you!" She cheered along, laughing at all the puns and smiling at all the actions scenes.

...

Ethan was crying hysterically now as the Notebook finished. Ethan sniffed.

"T-They died...t-t-together, and basically they grew old without her knowing about who he was! Then she remembered, then she didn't, then she did! And they were together again! S-So sweet!" He gushed, tears running down his cheeks as he wiped them off discreetly. Sarah smiled.

"You are so manly Ethan." She said happily, stroking his abs as Ethan blushed.

...

Rory was the first to taste the airplane food because of a dare from Sky. No one liked airplane food, so it was no surprise that Rory bit into the "tuna surprise" and chewed it, automatically turning green to rush to the washroom.

...

Sky and Benny snuggled against each other as they finished off the The Wedding Ringers. Sky wiped the tears of laughter as Ethan smiled.

"That movie is hilarious." He concluded, just finishing the movie too. Sarah yawned a bit as she checked the time.

"It is 10 pm. We arrive there at 1, so I suggest getting some sleep because we'd still have to check in." She informed. Erica and Rory were already ahead of them as they slept [more like meditated] softly. Ethan dimmed their lights as he and Sarah got some sleep.

Benny and Sky sat in the dark, listening to the same song tiredly. They shared ear buds as Sky rested her head on Benny's shoulder.

"I love you babe." She whispered, yawning as Benny kissed her blonde hair.

"Love you too." He whispered back.

Sky felt the smile on her face as she finally drifted into dreamland, able to sleep peacefully as the plane zoomed on.

* * *

The plane finally landed in Waikiki a few hours later, at exactly 1:35 am. Everyone slowly woke up as Benny groaned.

"I am soooo tired." He complained. Sky yawned as she shuffled down the aisle to get her stuff. "Me too. I am so lucky that we are getting a shuttle bust to the resort. Our own, private shuttle bus." Erica smiled. "Damn girl, you got lucky with this trip to Hawaii!" She said happily. Rory nodded as Ethan threw on his hoodie, placing the hood on his frazzled bedhead. Sarah drank the coffee that was given out on the plane ride as they exited the plane, going through the regular airplane security stuff and the regulations.

When they boarded the shuttle bus, they slept a bit, Sky watching all the palm trees zip past. The starry sky helped her relax as she saw her sleeping boyfriend, snuggling beside her. He was really passed out.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the The Royal Hawaiian, the resort they were to go to. Sky looked at it in awe; it was pink and palm trees surrounded it. It was beautiful, Sky knowing how awesome this was going to be. She was definitely ending up going to the beach half the time.

"Sky? C'mon. Wake B up and we got to get going. I'll check in." Sky smiled at Ethan as she handed him the paperwork and stuff. "Thanks E. Remember to say we were the Radio Starlight winners. Under the name Sky Bryans. I'll come there as soon as I get there." She promised, Ethan nodding as he went off with Sarah, Erica and Rory.

Sky slowly woke up Benny, who stirred a bit. "We here?" He asked, yawning as he rubbed his hair. Sky smiled. "Yeah babe. C'mon. You can sleep on a bed when we get there." She promised. Benny wearily nodded as he staggered out, going with his friends to check in.

* * *

Sky and Benny arrived in their hotel room, saying goodnight to Ethan and Sarah. Benny automatically passed out on the bed, sleeping like a baby. Sky laughed as she snuggled right beside him, condoms accidentally falling out of her bag. She blushed as she stuff them in and snuggled beside Benny, stroking his hair.

"Goodnight." She mumbled. Benny nodded, his eyes still closed. "G'night." He whispered.

And soon enough, Sky fell asleep too, her mind drifting to one thing.

This was the start to a great adventure.

* * *

 **A/N- This is going to be so awesome! Are you excited? I AM!**

 **So drop a review, thanks for reading, and don't stop believing!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Welcome To Hawaii!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Tropical Friends!  
**

 **Anyway, this is the second chapter of this story, and it is basically about how everyone is adjusting to their beautiful paradise we call Hawaii! Benny and Sky are lusting for each other, Ethan and Sarah are wonderful as always, and I promise Rorica will blossom more than it ever did before! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAV fan66- Oh no! Those special features for the hotel are absolutely normal. But their trip? Of course not! What could go wrong...right? But yeah! Teenager hormones! Is it going to happen? Are they safe from danger? From supernatural?! Who knows?! I do! Jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy! And aloha to you too!**

 **123456789vampire- OH YEAH! DON'T STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THE FEELING! Jokes! And you should totally go to Hawaii! I went their once, to go to Aulani (A Disney resort), and it was truly unforgettable. So yeah, I will so take you there! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **anonymous- Yup! The newest edition is here indeed! Are you excited? I am! And don't jump to conclusions! Maybe this will be a supernatural free trip...but then again...not! Jokes! Hopefully, it won't be too bad. But yes! A steamy Besky scene? Maybe! *Singsongs* Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **And with that, I hope you are excited for this! We have yet ANOTHER drunk scene, we have a few dates, and a few clues? I don't know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I don't own any of the songs in this story. [Soundtrack at the end of the story] I do own Sky and Talia and any other OC's I made in my Friends Series (Cozmo, Mark, Shark, etc.)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- This chapter is SUCH a MBAV Tribute to Grease. Jokes.**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 2: Welcome To Hawaii

* * *

 _Walked up to you_  
 _It was a gray December Monday_

Sky stood in her hotel room, smiling as she pulled on some shorts and a sleeveless tank top. "Summer's Paradise" was read on it as she heard yawning in the background. She turned around to see emerald eyes and bedhead brown hair. She smiled.

 _Asked for directions on the street  
_ _Do you remember_

"I did not know you were a Ross Lynch fan." Benny said with a teasing smile. Sky rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who was playing a R5 song in the backyard a few weeks ago." She mocked, recalling the night she caught Benny playing the guitar in the backyard. Benny rolled his eyes as he flopped out of bed.

"Where's grandma?" He asked wearily, rubbing his eyes. Sky laughed. "In Whitechapel, remember?" She asked. "About 11 hours away?" Benny groaned. "Hawaii. Right." He said. Sky giggled as Benny flopped on the bed, eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face. Sky rolled her eyes.

 _It was cold and it was raining?_  
 _But it felt like summertime to me_

Sky waltzed up to him and firmly kissed his lips. "Get up you moron." She joked. Benny's eyes popped open and he grinned. "You woke me up my dear princess! How can I ever repay you?!" He said with a fancy accent. Sky punched him jokingly.

"You can get up so we can get breakfast because I am starving." She said with a joyful smile. Benny nodded as he got up and danced with Sky to the music. Sky laughed, her laugh echoing the hotel as she danced with him.

 _'Cause when you opened up your mouth_  
 _It was like sunshine coming out_

Benny quickly changed into khaki shorts with a matching t-shirt. Sky smiled at her boyfriend's choice of apparel as he threw on some shades. Sky smiled.

"You are so awesome." She said with a smile. Benny grinned. "I know." He laughed.

 _You changed the world outside my window_  
 _Right there, you blew my heart away_

Sky grasped onto Benny's hand as she grinned happily.

"Are you ready boyfriend?" She asked.

"I am girlfriend." He said.

 _And I remember when I met you_  
 _Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl_  
 _This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day_

 _Yeah_  
 _Ordinary day  
_ _No, oh_  
 _No ordinary day_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _No ordinary day_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _No ordinary day_

The song ended as Benny and Sky grabbed the keys and walked out, throwing on some shades and heading down to the breakfast hall to meet with all their friends.

When they arrived, they saw them, they grinned and grabbed a seat beside them. Sky looked at everyone's clothing and grinned.

Ethan was in a hunter green, button down t-shirt and he had beige shorts. Rory threw on some shades and a t-shirt that read "Sunny side up please" and had orange flip flops. Sarah had a short jumper that was bright green and Erica had a beautiful flowery dress. Sky smiled.

"So! What is the plan today?! Where are the lovely couples going?" Sky asked. Rory grinned. "Well, I was thinking of teaching Erica on how to surf." He said with a grin. Erica rolled her eyes playfully as Sarah smiled.

"Well, there was this amazing scuba diver who is going to teach me and Ethan how to snorkel. That is where we're going." She said with a grin. Ethan whooped as the server got them their food. They smiled as Benny shrugged.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked. Sky grinned.

"Whatever we want!" She exclaimed. Benny cheered as they smiled. Sky laughed along with her boyfriend as Sky grinned.

"Plus, there is a Grease show at the hotel arena tonight, so if you wanna join us there, we could rock out to some Grease concert stuff. How does that sound my friends?!" She asked, grinning as she looked at all of her friends with a hinting smile on her face as she grinned. Rory whooped. "Hell yeah! I am so for some Grease!" He cheered. Erica laughed at her boyfriend's goofiness as Sky looked at Sarah. Sarah smiled. "Of course we'll go!" She said. "That sounds like a blast!"

Sky smiled, having feeling really good about this whole day. She looked at Ethan as they started to walk out of the hotel and into the Hawaiian sun. Sky slipped on her sunglasses as she began to talk.

"So we meet back at 3?" Sky asked. "Awesomeness." Ethan concurred with a smile.

Everyone went their separate ways as Benny and Sky stood outside in the summer sun, grinning at each other with big smiles.

"I can't believe you got a trip here!" Benny exclaimed, raising his sunglasses to look at his girlfriend. Sky smiled as she laughed.

"I can't believe your grandma said yes." She responded. Benny laughed.

"Shall we?" He asked, linking hands with his girlfriend. She nodded as she hopped in the car and smiled.

"We shall."

* * *

Rory and Erica stood on the beach as Rory looked beyond the sea.

"A fine day at sea, eh?" He asked royally. Erica laughed as she adjusted her bikini and frowned.

"This looks so bad on me." She said with a pout. Rory shook his head. "No it doesn't! You look beautiful." He said, taking off his own shirt. Erica whistled as she stroked his abs. "Damn Rory...maybe we should skip this and go on a fun honeymoon if you catch my drift." She said seductively, twirling her hair. Rory sighed.

"Nope. You are going to face your fear and learn how to surf. It will be fine." He reassured her, stroking her hair. Erica sighed. "Fine. Let's do this." She said with a huff, hinting a small smile. "You won't drown babe." Rory reassured. Erica scoffed. "Thanks for the motivation babe." She shot back, laughing a bit.

Suddenly, the instructor in khaki shorts walked up to the two blonde vampires. He was shirtless and sporting a eight pack, and Erica whistled, teasing Rory. Rory had a flash of jealousy on his face as he swiped it away with a determined smile.

"Aloha!" The man greeted. "I am Sanjay, and I am your instructor today." He said cheerily, flashing a smile at Erica. "You ready to surf?!" He exclaimed rather loudly in her face. Erica mustered a smile as Rory stifled his laughs.

Sanjay walked the two to the water and introduced them to the two surfboards. Erica tried not to laugh when Rory rolled his eyes at every amateur thing he said, he already knowing how to surf anyway. He mocked the instructor and stuck his tongue out, even one time saying "That's what she said" when he said "Wow! That's a big one!", really referring to waves. Erica couldn't help but giggle slightly, getting a sharp glance from Sanjay. She cleared her throat as Sanjay smiled.

"Alright guys! Cowabunga!" He yelled, diving straight into the water. Erica gulped as Rory grasped onto her hand. "You got this." He said confidently, making Erica nod her hand and she shakily got into the water, laying stomach first on her surfboard and swimming farther and farther from shore. She looked a bit pale, but color returned to her face when Rory was seen beside her. She grinned confidently and kneeling now, hopped onto the surfboard in unison with Rory and they began to surf.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Erica cheered, surfing waves with her boyfriend.

The two surfed waves, big and small, as they grinned, at one point, Rory dancing on his board. Erica loosened up as well, as she balanced on one leg. That made Rory laugh, especially when she was about to fall. But he was always there to save her.

Rory did back flips on the board, being careful not to do anything too stupid, but to Erica, it was like a show. She managed to get close enough to Rory's board and kiss him, the two oblivious to the huge wave in front of them.

They ended up wiping out, but they managed to hold on to each other and laugh it out, swimming back to shore.

Rory got some towels and the two hung out at the beach side, smiling as their drinks came. Rory smiled as he sipped his beverage.

"This is amazing. You are amazing." He said, toasting glasses with his girlfriend. Erica smiled. "Thanks babe." She said happily, squealing as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek joyfully in the midst of the summer sky.

And with that, the two spent the rest of their time at the beach, playing in the water and building sand castles, just like kids again.

* * *

Ethan and Sarah walked into a club, Sarah smiling as the two ordered drinks. Ethan frowned.

"I cannot believe you tricked me into going here! I really thought we were going scuba diving." He pouted, faking a frown on his face. Sarah laughed.

"It's just that you are so uptight sometimes, and every time I bring you to a club, you always end up being scared there is alcohol. Seriously. So this was so you can loosen up and have some fun with your life for once!" She protested. "Plus, it is a karaoke bar. So you can sing a few things in front of the crowd." She prompted.

"There are so many people here." He said nervously. "My sober, regular self would never do that." He confirmed. Sarah grinned. "But your wild, drunk side could." She hinted, joking around with the uptight Ethan. He sipped a bit of his drink before smiling.

"Wow. This is drink is actually pretty good." He said, smiling. Sarah's smile however, faltered. "Ethie, I don't think that is non alcoholic-" Her voice was cut off with Ethan's laughter.

"C'mon Sare! Who is getting uptight now?" He joked, drinking more of his beverage, alcohol's bitter taste soaking on his tongue. But it was washed away with the wonderful tastes of the drink he had in his hand. Sarah took a breath, and remembering vampires couldn't get drunk, she decided: what was the worst to happen?

Oh right...humans can get drunk.

...

Sarah reappeared from the washroom, Ethan no where to be seen. She closed their tab and showed that they were part of the winners who won the trip here. The bartender accepted as she heard a familiar, but slurred, voice came from on the karaoke stage. Sober Ethan wouldn't do that...but Drunk Ethan would...

"This song is gonna be sung with my girlfriend SARAH FOX! Come up here!" Ethan whooped, cheering over the top and his words slurring a bit. The whole room chanted for Sarah, and she had no choice but to get out there and sing...

Sarah nervously walked up the stage, mentally kicking herself for letting Ethan have a bit too much fun. But she ignored the feeling as Ethan started to sing, his slurred words messing up the whole song. Sarah wanted to laugh right there.

"Summer loving had me a blast" Ethan sang drunkenly. Sarah smiled as she leaned in to sing. "Summer loving, happened so fast!" She sang. Ethan grinned. "I met a girl, crazy for me!" He sang, his words slightly slurred, but for some good reason, he looked as if he were a normal dude singing. His singing wasn't really affected by his drunkenness.

"I met a boy, cute as could be!" Sarah sang. "Summer days drifting away to, oh, oh, the summer nights" They sang together. The background of the karaoke machine sang the parts the duet couldn't sing.

 _Well-a well-a well-a, huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _Did you get very far?_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _Like does he have a car?_

Ethan pretended he had an electric guitar as he sexily danced with Sarah, making her gulp softly. "She swam by me, she got a cramp!" He sang. Sarah grinned. "He ran by me, got my suit damp!"

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned!"

"He showed off, splashing around!" Sarah answered. The two brought it together.

"Summer sun, something's begun, but oh, oh, the summer nights!" They sang, the background karaoke singing once more.

 _Well-a well-a well-a huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell m,e more_  
 _Was it love at first sight?_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _Did she put a fight?_

Ethan pretended to comb his hair like Danny from Grease, and Sarah, loosening up, pranced around him. "Took her bowling, in the arcade!" Ethan sang. "We went strolling, drank lemonade!" She sang back.

"We made out, under the dock!" He raised his voice, singing like an idiot. "We stayed out! 'Till ten o'clock!" She sang dreamily, imagining herself and Ethan doing that same very thing. Her daydream was cut off by Ethan grabbing her waist and spinning her around.

"Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights!"

The two held the note as the background singers sang again.

 _Well-a well-a well-a huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _But you don't gotta brag_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _'Cause he sounds like a drag_

"He got friendly, holding my hand" Sarah sang.

"She got friendly down in the sand" Ethan rose his notes another octave, clearly impressing Sarah.

"He was sweet just turned eighteen!" She sang, raising her voice to different levels.

"Well, she was good you know what I mean!" He sang back.

"Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights!" The two held the voice as the background singers sang.

 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _How much dough did he spend?_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_  
 _Could she get me a friend?_

"It turned colder, that's where it ends" Sarah's voice lowered a bit, dreaming of the day when Ethan would truly be hers.

"So I told her we'd still be friends" He sang lowly, his drunk mind not being able to register what was even happening. He couldn't believe he could read the words, let alone sing and dance rather well.

"Then we made our true love vow" Sarah leaned in closer to Ethan. He grinned.

"Wonder what she's doing now" He said dreamily.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer..." Pianos chimed. They grinned, linking hands.

"Nights!" They held the note as the singers finished off.

 _Tell me more, tell me more!  
_

The song ended with a drunken kiss from Ethan, the crowd cheering as Sarah didn't regret a thing.

* * *

Sky and Benny just finished the Hawaii tour that they were invited to, and from call they received from Sarah, they decided to go to the Grease concert alone, since Rory and Erica were in their hotel room [doing who knows what], and Ethan for some reason having a really bad hangover.

So not wanting to waste any time, Sky hopped in the car with Benny, revving up the engines and driving off to the sunset to travel to the club near the hotel.. She blared up the radio as Benny grinned, one of his favorite songs playing.

 _It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long_  
 _Caught somewhere between a boy and man_  
 _She was seventeen and she was far from in-between_  
 _It was summertime in Northern Michigan_  
 _Ahh Ahh Ahh_  
 _Ahh Ahh Ahh_

"This place is absolutely fantastic." Benny said, wrapping his hands around his girl with a grin. Sky nodded as she kept her eyes on the road, smiling at her loveable boyfriend. "I know. I am so glad I won this." Benny smiled. "You didn't manipulate the judges?" He joked. Sky laughed. "Maybe!" She singsonged, laughing as hard as she could. Benny saw the joke and playfully poked her, sending shivers down Sky's body. She really wanted this...

 _Splashing through the sand bar_  
 _Talking by the campfire_  
 _It's the simple things in life, like when and where_  
 _We didn't have no internet_  
 _But man I never will forget_  
 _The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

Benny lip synched the song as Sky laughed. Sky personally loved this Kid Rock song, and she loved the edgy country vibe to the song. Nevertheless, it was one of Benny's favorite songs, and Sky loved jamming it out with him. They were in the open road as Sky raised her arms out in the air, catching the wind that flew over the roofless convertible. Benny laughed as he told Sky to focus on the road.

 _And we were trying different things_  
 _We were smoking funny things_  
 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_  
 _Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

"Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long!" Benny chanted to the beat, air guitar-ing the song. Sky laughed.

 _Catching Walleye from the dock_  
 _Watching the waves roll off the rocks_  
 _She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul_  
 _We'd blister in the sun_  
 _We couldn't wait for night to come_  
 _To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

"This is so awesome!" She cheered, singing along to the catchy song.

 _While we were trying different things_  
 _And we were smoking funny things_  
 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_  
 _Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

"Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long!" The two sang at the top of their lungs, nearing the hotel slowly but surely. Benny rocked out to the guitar solo, Sky pretending to play the chords as if she really were. The two were goofing around as the streetlight turned green and they went off once more. Benny placed his hand on Sky's hand, and she

blushed.

 _Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_  
 _Or how we thought those days would never end_  
 _Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along_  
 _And think man I'd love to see that girl again_

 _And we were trying different things_  
 _We were smoking funny things_  
 _Making love out by the lake to our favorite song_

"Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow" Benny sang.

"Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long" Sky sang happily back

"Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long!" They sang together.

 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_  
 _Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

The two laughed as they parked the convertible at the hotel parking area and walked into the hotel, walking straight to the arena in the hotel. The two entered a whole room of lights and sounds, and it had seemed they had come just in time, for the first song started to play. Sky grinned as she dragged Benny to the dance floor, singing along to the familiar songs and smiling as she danced to the sounds of Grease with her best boyfriend.

* * *

Benny pretended to play the air guitar to the song as he got ready to jam out to his favorite song in Grease. Benny suddenly caught sight of a stage that read 'Open Mic', and he gave Sky a smile as he ran up the stage with the performers. Sky covered her mouth in complete and utter shock as she watched her boyfriend sing Grease Lightening.

"Why this car can be systematic," He sang, whipping on a leather jacket as the crowds screamed. Benny grinned. "Hydro-matic!" He sang, popping the collar of his shirt as the performers grinned, following his lead. "Ultramatic..." He grinned at Sky.

"Why it could be Grease Lightening!" He blew out, raising his voice octaves higher than his normal singing voice. Sky laughed out loud as Benny began the song.

 _"_ We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah!" Benny sang, kinda like Elvis. The people in the background sang as Benny danced and rocked out with the performers.

 _(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking)_  
 _Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah_  
 _(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money)_  
 _With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door_  
 _You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit in Grease Lightning_  
 _(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

Some random guy threw Benny a guitar, and knowing the chords, he began to play as he sang too.

 _Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile_  
 _(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_  
 _Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial_  
 _(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_  
 _You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_  
 _(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

 _We'll get some purple fringe taillights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah_  
 _A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah_  
 _With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks_  
 _You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon_  
 _Grease lightning_  
 _(Go, go, go)_

Sky laughed as Benny rocked down the stage with the electric red guitar, jamming out to his favorite musical song.

 _Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile_  
 _(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_  
 _Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial_  
 _(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)_  
 _You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning_  
 _(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)_

The musical interlude played as Benny climbed onto some harness attached piece of metal and floated around the crowd like Danny would've done it, and he began to sing when the interlude was over once more.

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile!" Benny sang. "Grease lightening! Go grease lightening!" The crowds sang along.

"Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial!" Benny sang cheerily, rocking the guitar like pro. "Grease lightening! Go grease lightening!"

"You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for grease lightning!" Benny held the note as the backup singers finished it off with him.

 _Lightning, lightning, lightning_  
 _Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning,  
_

"LIGHTENING!" They finished off, sparks everywhere as the crowd roared, the performers cheering on Benny as Sky ran up onto the stage to kiss her boyfriend with a big smile.

* * *

A familiar song played out on the stereo as Sky fidgeted with her hair. She wanted to sing this song so bad, this song being her favorite song in the whole musical for Grease. Benny must have saw her really excited look as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Go for it babe." He said with a smile flashed, Sky lighting up as she ran to the stage and grinned as she sang the lyrics.

 _"Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_  
 _My eyes are not the first to cry,_  
 _I'm not the first to know there's_  
 _Just no getting over you_ "

She sang with a smile, swaying softly to the beat, as people did the wave. Benny watched as his girlfriend graced on the stage, smiling and singing softly and beautifully, like she always did. Benny loved it dearly.

 _"You know I'm just a fool who's willing_  
 _To sit around and wait for you_  
 _But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_  
 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_ "

Sky looked at Benny and grinned, ready to raise her voice like she was truly Sandy.

" _But now there's no where to hide!_  
 _Since you pushed my heart aside!_  
 _I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you"_

Sky smiled as she walked down the stage with the mic, grinning as the crowds parted, cheering her on.

 _"My head is saying fool forget him_  
 _My heart is saying don't let him go_  
 _Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do_  
 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_ "

Sky slow danced with Benny, smiling as she nuzzled on his chest. Benny whispered the song with her, finally breaking out and singing the song with her.

 _"But now there's no where to hide_  
 _Since you pushed my love aside_  
 _I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you"_

Sky and Benny finished off the song with a kiss, looking at each other earnestly and kissing each other passionately. The crowd whooped as Benny and Sky grinned, looking dreamily into each others' eyes.

* * *

 _She checked in and smiled, flipping some black shades on as she sexily whipped her black hair around to make sure she wasn't seen. The man at the counter stopped her suddenly._

 _"Miss! Miss I forgot to record your name." He said with great urgency. The girl turned back around on her heel as she smiled._

 _"The name is Talia Baxter."_

* * *

 **A/N- Ooh! Has Talia caught up with the gang? Who knows?  
**

 **Next chapter will be yet another cute chapter! [So will every chapter until number 5 ;)]**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. Cheers To Having Fun

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with [finally] a new chapter for Tropical Friends!  
**

 **Now there are 12 chapters in this book, and it finally came to me that I am only on chapter 3 and I have so much to tell. Plus, out of the ten seasons I still need to finish, and I am on 3.5? Disappointed in myself. But nevertheless, let us just get this story done by July please :P**

 **This and the next chapter are the last calm chapters before the huge Talia fiasco happening. What is this 'Talia fiasco'? Well, that is yours to find out. In the meanwhile, it's calm before the storm as some say it, [I think], so enjoy this Ethara date, Rorica pool party, and Besky surprises!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **anonymous- Yes you did call it! I clap ;) But don't get too full of yourself yet; perhaps there is more to this than anyone would expect, eh? Jokes! And Talia! I feel I am making her such a jackass...ANYWAY, yes, poor Ethan. No one likes hangovers :( But they are amusing to see when drunk ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **123456789vampire- I realize now, you are in Disney World. Totally forgot about that, and that probably explains why you aren't around. So wherever you are, hope you are having a blast! And I know; Rorica getting steamy now, huh? But that isn't all we're waiting for...I am still deciding if I want that twist or not...shrug. Who knows. Thanks for your review :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Shadow over sunny paradise! You always have the right thing to say ;) And I know; whenever my song is on, or I am simply just reading a songfic, it makes me wanna bust a move and shimmy and shake like there is no tomorrow! I am weird like that :P And yeah; songs getting stuck really sucks sometimes; especially when you are doing a test and you whisper sing loud enough for everyone to hear [How specific is that, eh?] Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **And with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Get ready for some summer sweetness ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own MBAV or its characters, but I totally want to. 'Cuz that would be so awesome. I do own Talia and Sky, and this plot. I however, don't own the fantastic songs you may hear in this chapter and ones following this one. But I'll put a soundtrack at the end of this, so you will know which songs are being listened to, if interested :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 3: Cheers To Having Fun

* * *

Ethan woke up with a pounding headache, and found himself on his hotel bed. He groaned as he sat up, feeling like he was sinking deeper into the mattress. He looked around a bit before he saw Sarah, watching some cartoons on the TV. He found himself laughing as Sarah heard him, turning around a bit to see her Seer boyfriend. She smiled.

"Morning sunshine." She chirped, turning down the volume a bit as Ethan moaned at every movement he did, forcing a subtle smile onto his face. "Hey babe." He said wearily. He rubbed his head. "What the heck happened last night?" Sarah looked down as she blushed.

"Well, do you remember that club I took you to last night?" Ethan, already seeing where this is going, frowned as he plopped down on the bed once more, a disappointed frown etched to his face. "No." He said in disbelief. Sarah nodded as he rolled around in his bed, his voice muffled from the bed sheets. "I did not get drunk last night. I did not. How could've I? I am SO irresponsible." He said, feeling ashamed. Sarah giggled as she sat beside him.

"This is not your fault. It's mine. I wanted to see you loosen up, and I did I suppose." She admitted. Ethan shrugged. "You did. This trip is starting to go downhill." Sarah smacked his arm quite hard. He yelped as Sarah scolded him.

"This is not going downhill. I really wish you wouldn't be so uptight. There has to be some way to get your inner animal out." A grin plastered onto Sarah's face mischievously. Ethan backed up as he frowned. "What are you thinking? I feel like it is bad. Should I be worried?" He asked in slight panic. Sarah shook her head as she grinned.

"What if...what if I just glamor you?" Ethan automatically was against the idea. "No way. No! You know how we have such a bad history of hypnosis! I mean, do you remember what happened when Sky hypnotized Benny? Or how Shadow, I mean Talia, hypnotized me when I was amnesic? I almost killed you. Hypnosis is not the way. I should just try to be myself." He said with a huff. Sarah however, was already hooked on this idea as she sat there, dreaming of the possibilities.

"It won't be serious or dangerous! Just a..trigger perhaps! One that will let you loosen up a bit whenever you get uptight. It would be fun! Besides! I really want to learn how to glamor someone." She said with a persuading smile. "Please! Please huh! For me?" She asked seductively. Ethan shook his head. "No. Definitely not. This is such a bad idea." Sarah smirked. "I honestly don't need your permission." She said with a shrug. Ethan looked horrified now as Sarah just laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Your look was so priceless." She said between giggles. Ethan frowned. "What? What are you talking about?" Sarah laughed. "I don't want to glamor you, Ethan. It was just a joke. I wanted to see how far I could get with it. I got pretty far." She said, laughing. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Nevertheless Ethie, please loosen up and stop being such a uptight grandpa. We are basically in paradise!" She said with a exaggeration of waving her hands in the air over dramatically. Ethan plastered a fake smile on his face before Sarah dragged him off the bed.

"No. I am teaching you how to be more...fun. And if all goes wrong, I will just consider the glamor thing. That would not be such a bad idea." She mused, making Ethan laugh for the first time since today. Sarah grinned. "See? Isn't it fun to laugh, Ethan?" She asked. Ethan nodded. "Yeah. I guess it is. I should probably start loosening up anyway." He said freely, changing into some funky shorts and a neon t-shirt. He put matching neon sunglasses and linked hands with his sundress girlfriend.

"Ready for the best day ever?" He asked. Sarah giggled. "Of course." She paused. "Are you sure I didn't glamor you by accident?" She added. Ethan just laughed as they walked out of the hotel room and off to enjoy some Hawaii sun.

X~*~X

Talia stood behind the pole of the grand lobby, her jet black hair flowing in the air as she threw on some black sunglasses. It was time to corrupt a great vacation, no?

She watched as Ethan and Sarah walked out of the hotel and probably to the pool, their laugh lingering in the air as Talia flicked on her headset and whispered some stuff. A muffled voice responded in the headset before the person on the other line hanging up. Talia just smiled as she strutted out, her heels clicking and echoing through the lobby

* * *

Rory and Erica arrived at the pool, smiling as they saw an ample amount of people there. Rory lowered his sunglasses as he smiled, looking at Erica with a goof grin. Erica nodded as he clapped his hands excitingly, running off to find a beach chair to leave all their stuff. Erica just rolled her eyes and laughed, smiling as she followed her boyfriend.

Rory had somehow convinced her to spend the day at the pool, despite the fact that she already told him she had enough of water for a lifetime. Then he said she was a cat who was afraid of water, and that seemed to convince Erica to brave up. After all, Rory said to - and she quotes - "Turn from a cute cat into a brave lion"

Which was probably the most inspiring thing her boyfriend had ever said to anyone EVER.

"C'mon babe! The water is cool!" He said with a smile, bouncing a beach ball at her. Erica smiled as she slid out of the sun dress covering her bikini, making Rory whistle with a smile. "Looking fresh babe." He said with a smile. Erica just rolled her eyes as she took steps into the water, the water tickling her toes.

When she finally came waist deep into the pool, she shivered as she rose her glasses to rest upon her frizzy blonde hair. She swam towards her boyfriend, who was splashing water. He smiled as he looked at Erica.

"See? Is it that bad?" He asked with a goofy grin. Erica couldn't say anything negative to her full of sunshine boyfriend, so she just put on a smile that wasn't as fake as she thought it was. "This is actually really nice. I heard there's a hot tub somewhere?" Rory grinned. "Later. Try and have fun here first! We can play pool volleyball! Or Marco Polo?" He suggested, and his excitement made Erica smile.

She suddenly heard the pool speakers blare with a happy beat, the perfect way to start her day. Rory seemed to have recognized the song as well as he splashed Erica with water, revealing something Erica never saw the vampire pack.

Two water guns.

 _You put the boom-boom into my heart_  
 _You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_  
 _Jitterbug into my brain_  
 _Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same_  
 _But something's bugging you_  
 _Something ain't right_  
 _My best friend told me what you did last night_  
 _Left me sleepin' in my bed_  
 _I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead._

Erica smiled as she grabbed her water gun and looked at her boyfriend with steely eyes. She smirked.

"Bring it on, Keaner." Rory nodded as they swam past each other, filling their water guns with water as they stealthily sneaked around the pool, hiding behind beach chairs of people and hiding in between groups of people. Erica decided to shoot first, cutting Rory and spraying his face with water. Rory shook the water off his hair as he chased Erica around the pool, spraying water at her in random directions.

 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Take me dancing tonight_  
 _I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)_

"You are dead, Jones!" Rory exclaimed, seeing Erica's back with some guy as he gasped. Was Erica...flirting with somebody?

"Hey! Hey that is MY girl!" He said, tapping the blonde and gulping when she turned around.

It was some random blonde, in an almost matching bikini. Rory tugged his collar as he saw the guy she was with. Very buff and muscular, and was itching for a fight. The boy pushed past his fuming lady and frowned.

"Your...girl?" He said slowly, Rory backing up slowly. The girl smirked before Erica sprayed her and the guy about to punch Rory with water. They both yelped, and Erica grinned foolishly, smiling as she linked hands with Rory and flipped her hair to the side.

"Misunderstanding. I presume you will walk away now before I kick your ass." She said, her fangs glistening in the sun. The two nodded as they scampered off, making Rory laugh hysterically along with his girlfriend.

"You are so kind to me." Rory gushed. Erica smiled as she sprayed Rory. "Your girl?" Rory's eyes lowered bashfully as he shot Erica a dopey smile. "As you said. Misunderstanding." He said with a meek smile.

 _You take the grey skies out of my way_  
 _You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day_  
 _Turned a bright spark into a flame_  
 _My beats per minute never been the same_

"This song is so awesome for the moments." Rory said with a grin, dancing along the sidelines with Erica. People watched her and Rory dance as people started to join them, dancing along to the music. Erica's smile faltered.

"How did we get to water gun fight to dancing with random people?" She asked in confusion. Rory shrugged as he smiled and spun her around. "Do you care?" He asked. Erica smiled as she looked into her boy's eyes. "Naw. I like where I am right now."

 _'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool_  
 _It makes me crazy when you act so cruel_  
 _Come on, baby, let's not fight_  
 _We'll go dancing, everything will be all right_

"WAKE ME UP! BEFORE YOU GO GO!" Erica screamed. Rory laughed as everyone at the pool mimicked their dance moves, Erica and Rory knowing they started one thing.

A pool party!

 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Take me dancing tonight_  
 _I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)_

 _(Jitterbug)_  
 _(Jitterbug)_

"This is the best thing EVER!" Rory cheered. Erica nodded as they all danced around the pool, the crowds following them in harmony. Erica and Rory danced around the pool before everyone jumped in, smiling as Erica got her hair wet and Rory grabbed her sunglasses. Erica yelped as she chased Rory around for them in the water, laughing and smiling as she grinned, chasing after her joyful boyfriend.

 _Cuddle up, baby, move in tight_  
 _We'll go dancing tomorrow night_  
 _It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed_  
 _They can dance, we'll stay home instead_

 _(Jitterbug)_

 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go_  
 _Take me dancing tonight_  
 _Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a_  
 _yo-yo_  
 _Take me dancing_

 _(Boom-boom-boom)_

Erica cheered as everyone else did as well, Rory lifting Erica up and smiling as she grinned.

She really loved her risk taking, loveable, brave and hilarious, boyfriend.

* * *

 _I know just how to whisper_  
 _And I know just how to cry_  
 _I know just where to find the answers_  
 _And I know just how to lie_  
 _I know just how to fake it_  
 _And I know just how to scheme_  
 _I know just when to face the truth_  
 _And then I know just when to dream_  
 _And I know just where to touch you_  
 _And I know just what to prove_  
 _I know when to pull you closer_  
 _And I know when to let you loose_

Sky sat on her hotel bed, smiling as she woke up on her bed. She stretched a bit as she rubbed her bed head hair. She looked around the hotel room and realized, after the late night at the Grease concert, she had slept in to around noon, and she left her IPod speakers up.

She smiled as she listened to the Air Supply song she fell in love with when Benny introduced it to her. She loved the song in an instant, and she listened to it all the time. Speaking of Benny, where was he anyway?

Sky found a note on the table beside her, and a plate of eggs and bacon. She grinned as she picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Sky," She read with a grin. "Morning sweetie...happy face" She giggled with a small and dorky snort. Sky blushed, glad that no one could hear that as she read the note with a smile, looking at the words scrawled on the paper.

"I went out early [And got you breakfast], so I can surprise you! Isn't that what boyfriends do?" Sky laughed out loud about this one, and she smiled as she continued to read it aloud, stuffing her face with eggs.

"And I did get a surprise! I promise. So meet me at the beach by sunset, and I will see you there." Sky concluded with a smile. She saw Benny's signature, and beside it, two scrawled 'X's. It made her smile.

 _And I know the night is fading_  
 _And I know the time's gonna fly_  
 _And I'm never gonna tell you everything I've gotta tell you_  
 _But I know I've gotta give it a try_  
 _And I know the roads to riches_  
 _And I know the ways to fame_  
 _I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em_  
 _And I always know the name of the game_  
 _But I don't know how to leave you_  
 _And I'll never let you fall_  
 _And I don't know how you do it_

Sky smiled as she dressed up with a beautiful sundress and a floppy hat, probably heading out to the pool to hang out. Maybe she would catch lunch by herself. As much as she loved hanging out with her friends and her loveable and adorable boyfriend, it was nice to hang out on her own for a while.

 _Making love out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all_  
 _Making love out of nothing at all_

The lyrics lingered in the air as Sky found herself humming along, smiling as she got some sunglasses and a purse. She looked around the room and started to belt out the lyrics with a smile. She grinned as she danced around the room, pretending to waltz with her man.

 _Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are_  
 _Streaming through the waves in your hair_  
 _And every star in the sky is taking aim at_  
 _Your eyes like a spotlight_  
 _The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost_  
 _And it's looking for a rhythm like you_  
 _You can take the darkness at the pit of the night_  
 _And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_  
 _I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know_  
 _Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you_

 _I can make the runner stumble_  
 _I can make the final block_  
 _I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle_  
 _I can make all the stadiums rock_  
 _I can make tonight forever_  
 _Or I can make it disappear by the dawn_  
 _I can make you every promise that has ever been made_  
 _And I can make all your demons be gone_  
 _But I'm never gonna make it without you_  
 _Do you really want to see me crawl_  
 _And I'm never gonna make it like you do_

 _Making love out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_  
 _Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_

Sky ended up flopping on her bed again, smiling as she hugged herself, her arms longing the touch of her boyfriend. She hated being without him. She wanted him so bad, and she wanted to hold his hand.

That was when Sky realized how possessive she was sounding, and mentally scolded herself with a giggle and a snort. She smiled as she grabbed her key card and walked out of her hotel room, smiling as she looked at her phone.

It was twelve thirty, which meant she had at least six hours before sun set.

And she planned to make the most out of it.

* * *

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Ethan and Sarah were sitting in the restaurant patio, the sun seeming to dim down as the water near them sparkled. Sarah sneaked a glance at the handsome brunette, and when Ethan caught her staring, she turned around in an instant, smiling as she tugged her hair nervously. Ethan would occasionally drink water as he looked at his girlfriend, smiling at her beauty in the daylight. She was absolutely gorgeous. But he couldn't find himself saying that without stuttering...

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
 _Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_  
 _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

The song that the orchestra was playing behind them raged on as Sarah started to the conversation.

"You look really nice." She blurted out. Ethan blushed as he looked away, smiling. "Yeah. Thank you. You do a-as well." He said, voice cracking. Sarah nodded as she sipped her non alcoholic cocktail. Ethan smiled.

"I had a lot of fun at that ice cream parlor you took me too. And thanks for, uh, actually getting those diving lessons." He said with a bashful smile. Sarah giggled. "No problem Ethie. You deserve it. You actually had so much fun, and I could tell. I am glad you took my advice." She said with a smile. Ethan nodded as he proposed a toast.

"Sarah Fox, I love you 'till world's end. To you. To me. To us." He said with a seductive smile, clinking glasses with the vampire. Sarah nodded with no hesitation and toasted, drinking along with Ethan.

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_  
 _Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
 _But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

"Sarah, I have something to tell you." Ethan said with a stammer and a nerve running through his body. Sarah nodded. "Yes?" She asked. Ethan started to break into a nervous sweat as he went on one knee in front of Sarah. Sarah gasped as she saw Ethan pull out a velvet box and smile.

"We are too young to get married, but this is something to tell you that I will be with you for eternity. And when you said you didn't have a plan, I realized that you wanted someone to be a part of that plan. She smiled with tears in her eyes as Ethan smiled.

"I am rambling, but what I am trying to say is that I will be part of that plan. Whatever it is. This promise ring is to tell you that I will be by your side forever. Sarah Fox, do you accept this promise ring and my love?" He asked sweetly, his eyes reading hope and fear of rejection. But Sarah just swept him off his knees and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding the ring on her finger as she smiled.

"I do." Sarah with a smile. "Hell yes Ethan! Thank you thank you! You made me the happiest undead immortal that ever lived!" She said with a happy smile.

 _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
 _You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Ethan whispered the lyrics in her ear, smiling.

"How wonderful life is while you're in the world." He repeated, pulling the brunette vampire into another blissful kiss.

* * *

Sky arrived at the beach at exactly seven, watching the sun set dawn above the water and the palm trees. Before she entered, some beefy guy stopped her and frowned deeply, making Sky slightly nervous.

"Um...hello. You are-" The guy stopped her. "Who are you?" He asked. Sky gulped. "Sky Bryans." She said, suddenly cautious of the time. The man looked at the small piece of paper in his hand and nodded, letting her pass.

"You're lucky you have a person who loves you so much. Have a great night." He said with a small smile, walking off. Sky frowned; that couldn't get weirder.

She walked into the beach, sand digging in her toes as she gasped at the sight.

Benny was in a white tux, smiling as he held a bunch of roses in his hand. The sun set was behind him, trees branching around him. A single table was set in the middle of the beach, Benny's IPod and speakers on the platform. Sky took steps towards her lover as she kissed him.

"Is this...is this for me?" Benny rolled his eyes. "It's for Brittany, bitch." He said with a fake huff, making Sky laugh. "No seriously Benny. Is this for me?" Benny nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I kinda thought you would like it." He said bashfully. A Beatles song was playing as Sky kissed his cheek. "I do!" She squealed.

 _Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

The two danced on the beach, Benny pulling out something from his pocket as he smiled. Sky's eyes widened.

It was a shell necklace, one that glimmered in the sun set. Sky gasped as Benny hooked it around her neck.

"Where did you get this? It is beautiful" Sky said in awe. Benny smiled. "I found it near the jungle. I put a restoration spell on it, then fixed it up for you. You always told me liked shells" He said thoughtfully. Sky spun Benny around as she smiled.

"Thank you Benny. I love it!" She squealed.

 _Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

 _You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around and it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

And with that, Sky nuzzled her head against Benny's chest, and they danced in the sun set

 **A/N- That was sweet, eh? Hope you liked it :)**

 **Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	4. Beach Party!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!**

 **Anyway, this is the last cute chapter before all the excitement and the action! I do think there will be some cute moments in chapters to come, but there will be a little more suspense and a lot more fun! Because that is all we really want, no?  
**

 **But this chapter is basically the title; BEACH PAR-TAY! Lol! But yeah! This chapter is the gang meeting up for a day of fun on the beach, listening to music, rocking out on the beach, and smiling through it all! And a certain campfire will get them all wondering; just who is Alexander Keaner?**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Yeah, there was a lot of fluffy things in the previous chapter. I swear, every time I read a chapter of this story, it just turns to a fluffy mess. There is fluff EVERYWHERE! Jokes! But yeah, I am glad you liked it. Enjoy it while you still can :) Thanks for your review**

 **MBAV fan66- I see you thought of the necklace! I do hope you take it into consideration; I suppose it is fairly important. It is truly important. And yeah! You are getting ahead of yourself, fanfic buddy! All these [good] theories! And you always make me feel happier about doing stuff I don't enjoy. I will keep swimming! For you! Lol! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, let's get this show on the road! I am excited for this! Drop a review please! And yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just all my OC's, especially my four main ones; Shark, Mark W. Peterson, Talia Baxter, and the one and only Sky Bryans! I also don't own all the songs. That right goes to the artists/writers of the song. I will list them all out soon. So yeah. Thanks for knowing that.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 4: Beach Party!

* * *

Benny stood on the balcony of the hotel room, his hair being swept away by the Hawaiian breeze that drifted through the morning air. He caught a glimpse of the sunrise that glistened over the many palm trees as he took a deep breath and smiled.

It was their third day in Hawaii, out of the 14 days Sky had confirmed. They were in paradise for _two weeks_ and were without any supernatural havoc, such as that Shadow he hated, or any other supernatural shit they may encounter in their way.

Benny had never really wanted the life of a kick-ass wizard who fought the supernatural, only because he was sure he couldn't really give the normal life Sky pleaded for. But that was before he realized she loved him and their job, and now he was getting used to it. This vacation...this was like a paycheck of some sort, rewarding him for all the hard work he had ever did. Heck, he _died_ to save people from supernatural chaos happening in their town.

In conclusion, he needed this. They needed this.

Benny sat down on one of the patio chairs, his favorite guitar in his hand. He had brought it along, only because it was his one and only guitar, but he honestly loved it so much. It was the one Sky gave him on his thirteenth birthday, the first birthday after they had met. Sky was only a few months older than Benny, her birthday being in May and his birthday in July, and she got Benny a beautiful acoustic guitar, and said that he should learn how to play. She was obviously paying attention to him; Benny had been eying the guitar for months.

He strummed a few chords before pausing, scrunching up his face in a thoughtful perplexity, a memory rising up through his mind to when he placed his fingers on a certain chord and smiled a bit, his fingers pricking the strings.

"Yesterday," He sang quietly.

"All my troubles seemed so far away..." He strummed a deeper chord.

"Now it looks as though they're here to stay." He closed his eyes.

"Oh, I believe in yesterday." He smiled as he quickened the pace.

"Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly."

Benny didn't want to lose Sky to a past they never wanted. To yesterday. He wanted her now. Today. He wanted her millions of years from now.

Tomorrow.

"Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."

He quieted his voice down a bit as he continued to sing softly, the melody traveling through his ears like a lullaby. His mom used to sing him this song...he remembered that really well. He would lie down on his bed, and she would sing for him.

"Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."

Would his life be different if it wasn't for the car crash that killed his parents? He couldn't quite put his finger on it...he didn't know when it happened _exactly_ , but...someone took something from Benny...he actually didn't even remember receiving the news. The news was rather _planted_ in his head as a younger Benny looked into his grandma's eyes. He frowned.

He had known his parents had died, right from when she stared at him back.

"Why she had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."

Enough of that sadness, he thought. He was playing a sad song, after all. This was just getting confusing...Benny couldn't think straight.

He decided, after a small pause, that he would take a break from all this thinking and finish the song, steering him away discreetly from all the negativity and the nightmares that swarmed in his brain. He was glad Sky wasn't awake yet. He needed this.

"Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."

He finished off with a small mumble, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away as he looked ahead, towards the sunset. He smiled softly as he picked up the guitar and placed it on the chair. He smiled as he turned to face the sunrise once more.

"Hey" Someone whispered.

Benny jumped a bit, startled as he turned around to see Sky in her nightgown. He smiled bashfully as he looked at the blonde. She joined his side and linked hands with him, staring ahead where he was looking. He blushed.

"Hey" He responded with a small smile. She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the sunrise with the handsome spellmaster. It was a picture perfect moment. Sky couldn't get enough of her boyfriend. She loved him so much.

"I love you." She whispered near his ear, just loud enough to hear, but so quiet and fragile. Benny nodded as he rested his head softly on her nest of blonde hair. He smiled as he turned her around to face him. Sky giggled as Benny slipped a lotus flower in her blonde hair and smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered. Sky smiled as she pulled him close and kissed him. Benny wanted this. He had wanted this since he met Sky. He finally gets it. He finally got the girl, and he didn't regret a thing.

They pulled apart slightly, smiles pasted to their faces as Sky smiled.

"That was a good way to start the day, no?" She asked. Benny nodded. "Wonderful. How...did I wake you up?" He asked in concern. Sky blushed as she looked away for a split second. She smiled bashfully. "Maybe." She paused. "Yesterday..." She sang quietly, making Benny turn beet red. His smile dampened.

"Sorry." He said. "I kinda...I was feeling it." He said with a meek smile, thinking carefully of every word. "Kinda felt down when I woke up, so I decided to cheer myself with the great gift of the Beatles." He said with a geeky grin. But Sky could see the mask of pain behind the smile, as she rubbed his head playfully.

"Hey," She said in a mockingly way. "I won this trip. Be happy." She said, half joking. Benny nodded. "I will. I was...just thinking of my parents." He said with a frown. Sky's smile fell as she hugged Benny in a tight and sweet embrace.

"Aw, Benny." She said sweetly. "I love you. And wherever your parents are now, they do too." Benny nodded, a blurry image floating in his mind as he felt the room spin. "Y-Yeah...w-wherever they..are.." The air grew thick as Benny stumbled out of the hug and watched as he saw doubles of Sky. Sky frowned as she ran up to the spellmaster.

"Benny? Benny, are you okay?"

Benny blinked a few times...he really regretted thinking of this stuff...it was getting blurry now...

"Benny?"

Benny?

 _Benny?_

 _...Benny...?_

* * *

 _The baby in the basket wailed. The mother looked at the car in fear as the father wrapped his arm around hers. The grandmother wept._

 _The mother walked to the basket, stroking his cheek affectionately._

 _"Oh dear...it's alright...we'll come back...soon..."_

 _She turned away, crying as she took shaky steps towards the car. The grandmother cried ever harder. The father frowned as he said a single word that made the mother stop._

 _"Wait."_

* * *

Benny had tears down his eyes as he stared into a nothingness. He whimpered a bit as he plopped on the chair, panting heavily. Sky gasped as she ran to his side, running in to get a glass of water and running back to give it to the crying spellmaster. Sky stroked his cheek.

"Oh dear," She said, making Benny remember the vision. But he decided not to mention it as he stood up shakily and looked at Sky, wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"Let's go. We have a great day planned..." He said quietly, walking in to change, leaving Sky confused...and scared.

* * *

Benny and Sky walked into the lobby of the hotel, meeting Erica, Rory, Sarah and Ethan in the center of the room. They cheered as Sky and Benny linked hands, smiling, and seeming to forget all about this morning. Benny saw what everyone was wearing.

Ethan was wearing a sunset t-shirt, with plastic red sunglasses and blue shorts. Rory kinda looked the same, but with a monkey t-shirt saying 'Go Bananas!', and orange shorts. He had a baseball cap on that was labelled 'Go To Whitechapel'. Benny smiled. As if.

Sarah was wearing jean shorts that was ripped at the hems, and a tank top that showed palm trees. Her hair was tied back and she had those huge metal glasses on. Erica had the same glasses, but was wearing a sundress that was a fiery orange with yellow flowers on them.

Benny was wearing a casual shorts and t-shirts, but Sky really overdone it [In the good way.] She was wearing a beautiful short dress, with a few dots of flowers scattered on the dress. Benny loved how she kept the purple lotus in her hair, that wrapped around her shoulder. She wore the shell necklace too...she looked stunning.

"Checking out your girlfriend, huh B?"

Benny snapped out of his thoughts to see the goofy smiles of Ethan and the kissy faces Rory was making. Erica nudged Sky as Sarah stifled her laughs, both spellmasters blushing. Sky rolled her eyes as she looked at everyone with a great sense of happiness.

"Alright people! Who is ready for a great day AT THE BEACH?!" Ethan whooped. "I AM! YEAH! LET'S GO BEACH PARTIES! WHOO!"

Everyone stared at the over excited teen in confusion as Sarah looked away with a blunt smile. Rory saw this and frowned. "Don't tell me you actually manipulated him to have fun. I thought you said you were joking!" He protested. Sarah rolled her eyes. "I didn't manipulate him. I can't do that...yet. I just told him that if he wasn't going to loosen up, I was gonna get mad." She said with a blush.

Everyone looked at Ethan, who helplessly shrugged. "She is the commander in the relationship." He said nonchalantly, making Sarah laugh and kiss his cheek, his cheeks spreading with redness. Benny smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" He said with a cheer, making everyone smile as they ran out the hotel and to the beach.

When they were there, they determined to have the best fun they ever had in their lives.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ethan asked with a grin. The gang smiled.

"SANDCASTLES!"

"SWIMMING!"

"VOLLEYBALL!"

"SUN TANNING!"

"HAVING FUN!"

Ethan looked at everyone with a slight smile, snickering a bit as he looked at his confused friends. He laughed as he nodded, smiling widely.

"WE CAN DO EVERYTHING!

* * *

 ** _*Think of something like...a sketch comedies kinda. And the song is playing in the background :P*_**

 _When I need motivation_  
 _My one solution is my queen_  
 _'cause she' stays strong yeah yeah_  
 _she is always in my corner_  
 _right there when I want her_  
 _all these other girls are tempting_  
 _but I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _and they say_

Ethan sat by the shoreline, water tickling his toes as he decided to take off his shirt. He did slowly, not feeling so comfortable. But when he took it off...he kinda felt good. Fresh. Cool, even. And he knew the workouts paid off, and he looked better than ever. He looked great. He just hoped Sarah thought so also.

He smiled as he ran into the water, letting a joyous yell rip out of his mouth. He smiled as he walked in the cool ocean. He smiled as he looked around, feeling the breeze in his hair. He felt really good before...

SPLASH!

Ethan was soaked, his hair all wet and soggy. He yelped as he looked at the person who splashed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Really Sarah?" He asked with a frown. Sarah giggled as he splashed her too, soaking her also. Sarah yelped as everyone decided to join them, taking off their clothes and revealing the swimsuits they had. Benny's eyes boggled as he saw Sky in her neon pink bikini. She saw him staring, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Benny blushed too as he took off his shirt and jumped into the pool. He hid something behind his back and filled it up.

Then he sprayed his water gun at Sky.

"I SERIOUSLY HAD ENOUGH OF WATER GUNS!" Rory roared, pouncing on Benny as he dipped him in the water. Everyone laughed so hard as Benny tackled Rory playfully. Sky laughed hysterically as she was washed off her feet by another wave.

Sarah smiled as they started a total water fight. Erica yelped as she held her breath and closed her eyes, swimming under Rory's legs and pulling them down. Rory held his breath as they fell into hysterics. He smiled as he lifted Erica out of the water, totally spinning her around in the air.

Benny smiled as he looked at all his friends and laughed; this was so much fun.

He didn't want the party to stop.

 _Do you need me_  
 _do you think I'm pretty_  
 _do I make you feel like cheating-_  
 _And I'm like no, not really 'cause_

Benny was on the sand, making a sandcastle as he pushed sand up to make some sort of tower. Sky walked up to him in that neon bikini [that made him fly], and she smiled kindly at the focused teen.

"Whatcha doing, boyfriend?" She asked with a cool smile. Benny whistled. "Looking at heaven." He said smoothly, flirting with her as Sky laughed, falling down beside him as she grinned at his mini sandcastle.

"I knew you were artistic, but this, Benny Weir, is beautiful." She said jokingly, looking at the lump of sand on the ground. "I swear, it's like looking at heaven." He joked around with her, smiling as she grinned.

"Lemme help you out." She said, starting to help Benny with the sandcastle.

They towered it with walls, and made a little hole to fill water in it, like a moat. They made windows and everything, and they even made tiny piles of sand to make them look like people. They were having a blast until...

"WEE!"

Rory was trying to catch a football that Ethan [skillfully] threw, and he totally ran into the sandcastle. Sand splattered all over the place as Sky and Benny's beautiful castle town was destroyed. They screamed as Rory looked at them and blushed.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

Benny growled in a fake anger as he playfully chased Rory all around the beach, laughing the whole way. Sky rolled her eyes as she smiled, chasing after the two goofballs, wanting to remember this for the rest of her life...

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _she is always right there when I need her_  
 _oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _she is always right there when I need her_

Erica finally got the volleyball net to herself as she called over the gang. She grinned as she herded everyone and separated them in two teams; Rory, Sarah and Benny verses Erica, Ethan and Sky. Benny whooped as he whipped his sunglasses on.

"Okay! Let's do this!" He cheered, preparing to serve the ball. Ethan frowned. "I haven't done this since freshman year. And we're basically seniors next school year." **[Next book seniors. Just leave it at that. Season 1- Freshman. Season 2- Sophomore. Season 3- Junior]** He said in worry, making Sky laugh as she rolled her eyes. "You were pretty decent at back then, E. You'll do just fine."

Benny served right in the middle, and Erica dived to get it. She managed to bump it in the air as Sky was able to volley it to Ethan, who jumped up in the air and spiked it towards Rory. Rory tried to dive for it, but missed by a few inches. Sarah whistled.

"Damn, Ethie! You got some good moves." She said with a smirk and a glisten in her eyes that was so mischievous, it made Ethan want to blush. But Sky gave Ethan a hard look as Ethan straightened up and smiled.

"No bribery, babe!" He said with a smile, making Sarah pout and Benny laugh. Sky posed for a serve as she served it towards Sarah. Sarah bumped it, but it went right a bit, so Rory helped her out by spiking it towards the left side of the other side of the net. It caught Erica by surprise, but she managed to use one hand to flip it back in the air.

"Mine!" He yelled, volleying it straight back across the net. He smiled as it went towards the back corner, making Sarah run for it and bump it backwards towards Benny in the middle. He managed to flick his hand and get it across, making Sky run into the net and miss it. She smirked at her boyfriend and ruffled his hair.

"You make me run for it babe." She said with a giggle, making Benny wipe his hair.

"That's what I do." He said with a wink.

Sky, Erica and Ethan ended up winning in the end, but they actually had such a good match. The other team lost by two points...

 _She walks like a model_  
 _she grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle yeah yeah_  
 _'cause I'm the wizard of love_  
 _And I got the magic wand_  
 _all these other girls are tempting_  
 _but I'm empty when you're gone_  
 _and they say_

Sky was suntanning on the beach, smiling as the sun soaked in her skin.

Then Benny sneaked up on her and poured a bucket of water on her head.

She yelped as she dropped her wet magazine, and looked at Benny with an angry look and frowned. "You little asshole!" She squealed, laughing as she got a handful of sand and stuffed it down Benny's pants. He yelped as he frowned.

"I can't believe you touched my ass!" He said jokingly. Sky blushed.

"Did...did you like it?" She squeaked. Benny blushed too.

"Maybe..."

Sky smiled; that was all she needed...

 _Do you need me?_  
 _do you think I'm pretty?_  
 _Do I make you feel like cheating.._  
 _and I'm like no, not really cause'_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _she is always right there when I need her_  
 _oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _she is always right there when I need her_

 _She gives me love and affection_  
 _baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me_  
 _no I don't need a next one_  
 _mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection_  
 _now all that's left to do_  
 _is just for me to pop the question_

 _Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader_  
 _She is always right there when I need her_

* * *

Night dawned as they all gathered around the campfire. They had reserved the beach again for a fun campfire, and Rory brought along marshmallows and crackers and chocolate. They gleefully made s'mores as Benny tuned his guitar. Sky leaned on Benny's shoulder, making him blush.

In the meanwhile, Rory started to tell stories as the sunset soaked behind them. They felt a gentle breeze as Rory started his tale.

"So as Ethan knows, I am related to Alexander Keaner, a famous explorer back in the day." He said with a grin. Ethan nodded. "I was looking at everyone's family tree to find the Shadow, and I saw that on Rory's family tree." Erica cooed. "That is so cute hun! Tell us? Did he have cool stories?" Rory shrugged.

"I suppose. My dad used to tell me all about my great grandfather. He told me songs all the time. Wanna hear some?" The gang nodded as they munched on their s'mores, listening carefully to the stories the blonde vampire told them.

"Well, there was this one story where Alexander was saving the Princess of the Nile village, and he had to fight off a bunch of alligators on the boat. Afterwards, he stayed in the village and was a hero to them. I still have that alligator hat he made in our attic. It's ancient." He said with a smile. Sarah's eyes widened. "Wow. Tell us more Rory!" She said excitingly. "This is fun!" Rory smiled as he continued.

"There was another story about when he found an ancient cave and got the Jewel Of The Ruby Island. It kinda reminded me of Indiana Jones at one point, because a huge stone ball started chasing him down the cavern, but then things took a twist when evil killer monkeys started attacking him!" Sky smiled. "That sounds badass!" She noted. Benny nodded. "Your grandad sounds like a champ." Rory blushed. "I wish I got it from him. There is one more story actually; how he met his first lover." Everyone leaned forward, the fire crackling as Ethan made a s'more. Rory smiled as he told the tale.

"So there was this girl named Glinda Jones, and she was a part of the pirates. Alexander was there for a while, fighting off pirates before he met Glinda. They clicked and they made a forbidden romance. They escaped together and they were to marry, but Alexander was brutally murdered trying to get the Golden Amulet from his arch nemesis, whom I can't remember. He died actually made a shrine for him here in Hawaii. I just don't know where..." Erica frowned. "How about your great grandma?" She asked. Rory shrugged.

"They divorced before he met Glinda. That is kinda why we have the Keaner family tree. But they had kids already, so that is how I am alive" He said with a smile. Sky swooned.

"An ex-pirate falling in love with a famous explorer! That is beautiful." Rory nodded. "Shame Glinda married another." He said thoughtfully...

Benny smiled. "Finally got the guitar working! Who wants a little tune before we leave tonight?" Erica nodded. "Sing to us, Benny!" She said all kiddy like. Sky laughed as she nodded, making Benny blush. "Aw...y'all are so flattering. Lemme start, k?" He said bashfully, making Rory bark with laughter as he smiled and strummed the guitar to sing a song.

"I can still recall, our last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain"

Sky started to sing along to the Mamma Mia song, smiling as the gang swung back and forth, as Rory started the wave. Sarah also had joined along, prompting everyone to do the same as they started a little singalong.

"We made our way along the river  
And we sat down on the grass

By the Eiffel Tower"

Sarah smiled as she sang the lyrics, poking Ethan a bit as he rolled his eyes and started to sing as well, his jazzy voice echoing in everyone's ears as they smiled happily. Ethan continued as everyone munched on s'mores.

"I was so happy we had met" Benny sped up the pace of the guitar. "It was the age of no regret" Rory added. Everyone grinned as the wrapped their arms around each other.

"OH YES!" They basically shrieked, making everyone laugh as Benny picked up the pace and smiled as Sarah started the next verse.

"Those crazy years, that was the time! Of the flower power!" She cheered. Benny started some sharp notes as Erica continued on for her friend, chewing on the sticky marshmallows and smiled as she sang.

"But underneath we had a fear of flying" She sang.

"Of growing old," Sky sang. "A fear of slowly dying"

"We took a chance!" The boys sang. The girls giggles

"Like we were dancing our last dance!" They held the notes as Benny shot up, playing the guitar as he danced around with everyone. Sky smiled as she danced with her boyfriend, as with all the other couples. They felt a cool breeze as they started to sing even louder.

"I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play!" Sky stifled her laughs as Benny strummed a chord, allowing Sky to twist the lyrics a bit.

"And now you're going to school!" She giggled. Benny rolled his eyes as Ethan caught on.

"That little dork," He joked. Rory smiled. "Has a girl!" He added. Benny laughed as everyone sung together. "And your name is Benny!" They laughed as Benny nodded, smiling as he looked deep in Sky's eyes and smiled.

"How dull it seems." He leaned close and Sky twirled him around. "Yet you're the hero of my dreams!" She kissed him as the gang finished off.

"I can still recall! Our last summer!" Ethan sang, spinning Sarah in the air. "I still see it all!" She smiled. Erica was picked up by Rory bridal style and continued to goof around and sing wonderfully and happily.

"Walks along the Seine!" Erica sang. "Laughing in the rain!" Rory added. Benny smiled. "Our last summer!" Sky grinned. "Memories that remained..." She finished it off.

"Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer," Benny sped the guitar and smiled as everyone finished.

"Memories that remained..."

Ethan rose his note, Rory lowered his, making an awkward harmony that Sky laughed at.

This was a night to remember.

* * *

 _"Memories that remain!"_

 _Talia heard their cheesy song, rolling her eyes as she looked at all the masked and shirtless men in her hotel room. She grinned mischievously._

 _"You know what to do, correct?" The guys nodded. "Yes!" They said in unison. Talia stroked one guy's abs and whistled. "I wanna see you after this." She said with a smile._

 _ _Time to ruin their little vacation.__

* * *

 **A/N- What is Talia up to? Who are the shirtless men? And what was the vision Benny saw? Find out next chapter!**

 **This chapter took a long time. Sorry I didn't update much :/**

 **But here we go! Drop a review, and I'll see you soon!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Trouble In Paradise Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!**

 **Sorry I have the lack of updates, and etc. I would update sooner, but I am always sidetracked and I continue to lack the updates with my new stories. But I am seriously wanting to get out of school, since there is only two days left of school. Then I will pretty much be good to update. But that is no** **excuse, I suppose. At least now, I can update! Right? Right. Jokes!**

 **This is where the action starts, and we find out they were living in a fool's paradise! Jokes! But yeah! Things are just as the title prompts it to be; trouble in paradise ;)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no! Jokes! But yeah! Just what is Talia's plan, and why is she doing what she is doing? Oh, and I know! Besky cuteness and a few awesome Mamma Mia! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! I wonder who those shirtless men are, anyway? But yeah! All goodness stops here. Jokes! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review, fanfic buddy!  
**

 **And with that, drop a review, and you know I don't own anything but my OC's, right?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 5: Trouble In Paradise Pt. 1

* * *

 _A small swing set was silently pushed by the wind, and it was merely sunset. The grandmother frowned as she looked at her 8 year old grandson, who was unconscious on the couch with a deep scar. She then looked to her son and his wife, and frowned sullenly._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked silently. The mother nodded._

 _"We waited long enough." She said roughly, turning around without looking back. The father sighed as he looked down._

 _"This was my fault. I should've not told her to wait. We waited eight years. And we almost lost him." The father said sadly, seeing a glimpse of a dark scar that was marked on his son's forehead, and was buried beneath his ruffly hair. The grandmother shook her head._

 _"You spent eight years with your son and took it to your advantage. You took those years, and didn't waste a single second of them. You should feel proud." The father sniffed back tears as he nodded, looking at his son, then kissing his mom on the cheek before turning around, a single tear down his cheek._

 _"Take care of him. His life depends on it. And remember; he mustn't remember this."_

 _A small swing set was silently pushed by the wind._

 _It was far past midnight now._

 _They didn't come back._

* * *

Benny shot up in bed, breaking into a sweat as he looked around. He was still in bed with Sky - who was snoring peacefully -, it was 6 am, he realized he was in Hawaii, and it had seemed he woken up early from the recent nightmare he just had. What was it? What did it mean?

Benny felt something warm on his forehead, now that he thought of it. It was the scar from when he was in the car crash with his mom and dad. But there was a dark and mysterious twist to the normal wound he always saw.

Blood.

It had seemed to reopen, and he yelped, rolling out of bed and running to the washroom, hand drenched in blood. He winced as he saw the trickle of blood down his forehead. He frowned as he wiped it off, easing the bleeding just a little.

He had been having these dreams lately, dreams that he couldn't usually remember, but always affected him somehow; physically and mentally. He might forget something, or wind up with a bruise on his knee for no reason. Nevertheless, the dreams have been becoming more...livid. More _real_. And it scared him.

Benny didn't really remember anything from the car crash. All he remembered was...waking up in his living room with his grandmother.

The story of Benny's parents was simple; he had two loving parents until age 8. At this time, he was already friends with Rory and Ethan. He was _told_ by his grandmother that he was in a car crash, and his parents hadn't made it. Benny remembered crying. A lot of crying. He also remembered hearing that he was out for a few days; hence waking up on the couch, and not the hospital [since, apparently, he was released from the hospital early]. He remembered asking if the police were involved, or if they found their parents bodies. He remembered his grandma telling him that they crashed into a lake, so their bodies were not found. He remembered hearing the theory "they must've floated away"

He remembered all of this. But he couldn't remember what actually happened. It was like...he was never there.

Everything came faster after that. Benny went to his parent's funeral and shut the world out. But with the help of Rory and Ethan, he had moved on. They had a small memorial every year, in honor of his parents. It was more special when he had met Sky, and Benny remembered hugging trees in the forest when he couldn't take the heat and pressure of their deaths anymore. He couldn't do those funerals anymore. Sky...she helped him through that.

But no more of that.

He couldn't take that anymore.

So he ended up staying up at 6 am, watching some cartoons, but never getting his mind off what happened that morning.

...

What _did_ happen, anyway?

He was slowly...but surely...drift...drifting away...a queasy and uncomfortable darkness ahead of him...

Benny's head slumped against the arm of the couch, and he fell into something he didn't quite call sleep, but...in a state of unconsciousness, in a way. Benny was slipping away, his grasp on consciousness falling away.

* * *

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
 _Singing here's to never growing up_

Avril Lavigne's voice blasted through the stereos as Sky rocked along to the pop song, smiling all the way. She had woken up a few minutes ago, and she was totally in the mood for singing and dancing all day. It was merely their fourth day or so in Hawaii, and today, she wanted to spend it with her friends. She was planning on bringing them to a Hawaiian restaurant for dinner, and going shopping beforehand. It was a blast, the day she had planned.

But when she saw Benny, unconscious on the couch, all those plans slipped away from her mind. She couldn't bear to think of anything else but her unconscious boyfriend. She wiggled him a bit, getting him to snap awake. His rubbed his head.

"Ugh...I...where..who..Sky?" He stammered, waking up a bit. Sky frowned. "I thought you slept with me?" Benny frowned, rubbing his head. "I...I thought I did too." He said, scrunching up his face in thought. He forgot all about what happened at six in the morning. He wasn't going to remember anything soon...

 _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
 _For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
 _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
 _We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

Sky didn't know what to say, but she automatically brushed it off as she just drew up to the theory that he was sleeping on the couch, and maybe sleep walked, or something like that. She just flashed a smile as she grinned at her boyfriend.

"Well, as long as you are okay, I suppose I am too." She said with a grin. Benny nodded. "I am, actually. I am sure I'll live." He joked, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice, as if to tell her 'Don't worry, I won't die.'

Sky smiled as she pulled the weary Benny up, grinning as she looked deep in his eyes and brought him close. Sky grinned.

"You have morning breath."

"You have bedhead." He replied, making Sky laugh as the two danced to the Avril Lavigne song.

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
 _If you stay forever hey_  
 _We can stay forever young_

"We can't just stay here forever?" Benny whined, smiling as he nicked Sky's nose playfully. Sky shrugged as she looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Well, no. But this? Right now? With you in my arms?" She paused to pose, as if she were thinking deeply about the topic, even if inside she already knew the answer. She grinned.

"Yes" She said with a smile.

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

Benny did all his grooming as he changed into a playful graphic t-shirt, plastic sunglasses, and beige shorts. But for Sky, she wore an elegant pink sundress, and a pale blue headband. She had Gucci sunglasses, and all in all, she looked awesome. Benny spun her around to the music and smiled with grace and elegance. Sky giggled as she was lifted up by the emerald eyed boy. Benny flashed her a smile.

"You...you look amazing." Sky nodded. "I know."

 _We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
 _This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
 _They say "just grow up", but they don't know us_  
 _We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, won't you say "forever"_  
 _Stay, if you stay forever_  
 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

Benny and Sky danced around the room to the music, smiling as they whipped their hair back and forth, and Benny pretended play an air guitar, kicking the air as Sky squealed, pretending to sing as she lip sung the fast rock song.

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_  
 _I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_  
 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _Say, won't you say "forever"_  
 _Stay, if you stay forever_  
 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
 _I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_  
 _I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_  
 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_  
 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_  
 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

The song swiftly with a bang as Benny laughed in hysterics along with his girlfriend, smiling as Sky pulled him close and kissed him tightly, holding him close to her chest and never letting go.

She didn't want to.

And by all honesty?

He didn't either.

And so the couple walked out, the song fading as they braved smiles and went out to see their friends.

* * *

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Sky sat on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore as they looked out towards the sunset. Rory groaned as he rolled around on his belly, looking at his friends as he moaned.

"I am so FULL!" He moaned, making Erica giggle. "Of course you are! You scarfed up that fish in a minute, babe." She said with a giggle and a snort, making Rory shrug as all his friends laughed. Sky patted her belly with a goofy smile.

"I am going to be so fat when we get home!" She joked, making Benny cuddle against her and winked. "I wouldn't care." He said smoothly, making everyone coo as Sky rolled her eyes, punching her boyfriend with a mock annoying look. Ethan smiled as he hung his arm around his girlfriend, making her smile.

"Well, I fell in LOVE with that pineapple sauced STEAK! That was to die for." He said, smiling as he daydreamed. "I seriously could live off that." He added, making Sarah giggle as she tickled Ethan's tummy. "You are stuffed, babe. I am too. Don't talk about eating!" She said with a grin, smiling as Rory looked at the sunset.

"Well, another day with a great ending-"

Benny suddenly heard a buzz from his pocket, feeling his phone vibrate from his pocket. He shrugged when his friends gave him confused and curious looks and took out his phone. One new message.

It was anonymous.

 _Hey gang. Enjoying your vacation in paradise? I hope you didn't forget about me. I certainly haven't forgotten about y'all ;)_

 _So I am sending you a small surprise. And oh! Erica? Don't fall for any of these men. I know how you are :)_

 _~Shadow, er, Talia, I suppose._

"She found us." Benny murmured, making Sky's eyes widen in horror. "Who? You...you don't mean..." Erica grabbed Benny's phone as she read the text three times and growled, almost crunching it in half with her bare hands.

"That asshole. Found us. What. A. Bitch!"

All of the sudden, a bunch of shirtless guys carrying surfboards appeared out of nowhere. The gang yelped as they realized what Talia had sent their way. It was seasonal, if you think of it, but evil, nevertheless.

"Seriously?!" He said with a frown. "Surfboard terrorists?"

Ethan kicked a guy as he rolled under a surfer, who tried to stab him with a rather sharp surfboard. Sarah hissed as she tackled a guy, Erica whistling at a guy's eight pack before snapping out of it and getting a guy's ass kicked.

But no one saw how Sky was scooped up from the trees and was kidnapped under their noses.

Everyone but Benny, of course.

"SKY!" He yelled, watching all the guys disappear. Another buzz, and Benny read the text aloud.

 _Gotcha!_

 _~Talia...or rather, Shadow_

* * *

 **A/N- Plot twist? Drop a review to tell me how I did! Sorry if it was short; I felt this was okay stop here ;)  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. Trouble In Paradise Pt 2

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!  
**

 **Sorry if I went MIA for the whole weekend [I know! SO LONG!] I was just so wrapped up in plotting and writing this longer chapter, and I was kind of lost in exploring new fandoms and what not. But I am here now, ready to make up for a hell lot of updating. You know how life is. I am currently packing up for my weekend long trip to New York this week, so hey! Manhattan people! I am in the area, in a local hotel near you. I also might be on the Statue Of Liberty. I am the one screaming "TOBN SAYS WASSUP!" Jokes!**

 **So after last chapter, it is all downhill in this whole fool's paradise that has happened. As you might know, last chapter, Sky was kidnapped by a bunch of shirtless surfer terrorists, and Benny had been having some strange dreams. And even worse, Talia is back with a few tricks up her sleeve. I finished filling in all the gaps in the plot line I planned out, so I hope you enjoy the next half of this story, because it is gonna be a woozy ;)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **anonymous- Yeah, I totally agree. Talia does have her way in creative evil and diabolical plans, huh? *whispers* That's all me :) Jokes! But yeah, a lot has happened since you last reviewed, like the fact that I missed you! Glad that you are back, my friend *hugs you in a huge bear hug* Jokes! I hope you are ready for the next half of Tropical Friends, because I am! Thanks for the review!**

 **MBAV fan66- What are those crazy dreams Benny is having? I have no idea *looks around innocently and whispers* Yes I do! But of course I do; I am the author. Jokes! But I do hope you start to catch up soon fanfic buddy! As I plant all these obvious as hell hints, you'll find out by Family Friends ;) Anyway, I know! Benny has to get to Sky's rescue, and fast! I hope she can hang on, right? Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, let us get on with it, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I don't think there are any songs in this chapter, or at least, none of them I can think of as I write the disclaimer, but if I do end up putting some good ol' songs in here, you know yourself that I don't own them, but the writers and singers. But I do own Sky, the mentions of Mark, Shark, I don't own Talia either, and the plot. Because that is all in the head of this crazy person *wink***

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- The song "One Less Bell To Answer" that was mashed up with "A House Is Not A Home" (from season 1 episode 16 of Glee), I cut it a bit short to save us some time. I felt as if it was right to end it there. I may pick up a reprise after in the series...who knows?**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 6: Trouble In Paradise Pt. 2

* * *

Benny sat on the hotel bed,  
Alone.  
In the dark.  
Listening to sad music.

He was all alone.

Why, you may ask, was Benny just there, sitting down, doing nothing he absolutely could, Spongebob playing in the background as he just sat there and...grieved?

Why, you may ask, was Benny just alone, not doing anything that could help his girlfriend, who was in the hands of an evildoer that he has been trying to defeat for almost all of highschool now? Why was it that he just stayed there and did...nothing in particular?

Well, after the events at the beach, a lot of things happened.

Shall we go back?

* * *

Benny looked around frantically as all the surfer terrorists disappeared and he screamed for his girlfriend's name.

"SKY! SKY! SKY, I AM COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled, trying to chase after them blindly, but having no luck as he realized everyone had disappeared. They all received the text from Shadow/Talia, and it had left Benny devastated. He fell down on the ground, his knees digging into the sand. Ethan went to his side, helping him up as he gave him a bro hug.

"Hey, B. It is okay. We are going to get her back, like he always do. I promise." He reassured, rubbing circles in his best friend's back. Benny nodded, feeling very emotional at the moment. He looked at Ethan, eyes tearing.

"I...I can't believe that she came...and I swear, SHE RUINED MY FIRST VACATION WITH MY OFFICIAL GIRLFRIEND, THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, his sadness turning into anger and fury as he kicked the sand furiously. Erica's eyes boggled as she stared at the screen.

"Um, Benny? You might wanna see this..." She said, but the spellmaster was still being mad.

"I SWEAR, ALL I WANTED WAS ONE VACATION WITH MY SUPER HOT GIRLFRIEND, AND IT IS RUINED BY A STUPID SHADOW!" He yelled, kicking a nearby beach chair. Erica sighed as she tried to catch the emerald eyed boy's attention.

"Benny? Benny, look at this..." She said with a frown. But Benny didn't listen.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING AT LEAST FOUR YEARS FOR THIS! I SWEAR! THAT LITTLE SLUTTY ASSHOLE-"

"BENNY! BENNY, LISTEN TO ME!" Erica yelled. This seemed to get the spellmaster's attention as he turned around and snapped at the blonde vampire.

"What is it that could be so important? More important than Sky?!" He yelled. Erica rolled her eyes as she gave her phone to the spellmaster and showed him the text in slight annoyance. She frowned deeply.

"Sky herself. She just texted me a bunch of numbers" She said in confusion. Benny's eyes widened as he grabbed the phone out of the blonde's hand and focused his sight on the numbers that were scattered on the phone. He scrunched up his face in thought.

 _20-1-12-9-1_

 _11-9-4-14-1-16-16-5-4 / 13-5_

 _19-8-5-12-12_

 _19-15-19_

 _23-1-9-20_

 _~19_

"What the hell is that?" Rory asked in confusion, peering over Benny's shoulder to see what the text read. Benny read it aloud to everyone as he frowned, rethinking all the memories he had with Sky and Talia...especially that one time when he kissed Sky on the couch...and a certain botched shampoo. His eyes widened.

"The numbers are the alphabet. Remember when I did that for Sky when the Shadow was blackmailing me? Well, here you go. She is sending one back to me." He said with a smile, almost laughing about how silly it was that he was on Sky's end of the situation. Ethan nodded as he started to translate the words on his only source of paper; sand.

He grabbed a stick and started to think fast, scribbling words one by one.

"20 equals T...and then 1 is A, 12 is L, I is 9, and...then the last letter is A. So the first word is...Talia." Benny almost wanted to break the phone that was in his hand as he growled, clenching his hands into a fist.

"That son of a bitch has my girlfriend." He gritted out between his teeth. Sarah frowned.

"There is more Benny, let's try and stay calm, okay?" Benny frowned, but nodded reluctantly after as he started to help Ethan with translating the words. It took him a few seconds to start registering what the next word was.

"Kidnapped me." He confirmed, with a slight snarl. Ethan nodded as he wrote the words down. Rory's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you-" Benny shrugged.

"I went to camp, remember?" He reminded the bouncy vampire. Rory nodded as he tried his hand at the next one.

"19...S...and then..." He grabbed the stick from Ethan's hand as he wrote down the next word.

"Shell?" Ethan asked as the words appeared in front of his eyes. "What does the word 'shell' have to do with it?" Erica shrugged.

"If it helps, the next one is SOS" She said with a small, dampened smile. Sarah finished it off. "And the last word is 'wait'." Benny frowned as he read the sentence fully, looking at the words that scribbled against the sand.

"Talia kidnapped me, shell, SOS, wait. Then it's signed 'S', which is for Sky." Ethan frowned as he reread the sentence many times.

"Benny, do you any spells or potions that revolve around shells?" Benny shrugged. "All I know is that it represents the weather in some way" He said nonchalantly. **(Info I made up)** Rory tried to think of anything relevant when it came to him.

"Sky had a shell on her chest." Everyone rose an eyebrow towards the blonde boy, who shrugged. "Y'know, on a necklace. Not on her boobs or anything...not like I was staring at her boobs or anything," He ranted, making Benny roll his eyes.

"Well, I got Sky a shell necklace that I found at the edge of the jungle...do you think..." Sarah gulped.

"What if that shell had some...power, of a sort, and Talia took her for it?" Benny's eyes narrowed annoyingly. "Sounds like something that bastard would do" He gnarled, making Ethan squeeze his shoulders in a bro-mance way. Benny took breaths as he recovered.

"It said 'wait' after it. What do you think Sky meant?" Erica sighed.

"I think she wants us to wait. She must be doing this secretly, or maybe the henchmen are teasing her in some way. And by teasing, maybe they _want_ us to come to her. Maybe this is some trap, and Sky wants us to wait before going. For our sake." Benny shook his head vigorously as he kicked the words that deepened in the sand. He was beyond frustrated now.

"No. We aren't waiting for no one. We have to go _now_ " He gritted out, trying to escape from Sarah's grasp. She pulled him back and spun him around, looking at him square in the eyes. It was then when Sarah realized the tears that ran down his eyes. She sighed as she let go.

"We need a plan, Benny. You go back to the hotel and wait, cool down a bit, then gather any potions or whatever we may need. Make them, stash them, I don't care. Just be prepared, and meet us at the lobby tomorrow at 8 am, sharp. Okay? I think we all need to sleep on it." Benny tried to protest.

"But Sky! She could be-" Ethan interrupted his friend.

"Fine. Talia wouldn't hurt her if she wants what she wants. We all need the energy to do all that ass kicking tomorrow. I am sorry B, but I think it is the best we could do at the moment." Benny sighed as he nodded.

"Whatever." He said lowly, storming out of the beach, sparks of magic surrounding his clenched fists that showed how infuriated he was at the moment. Ethan exchanged looks with everyone as Sarah sighed, grasping onto his hand as they walked out of the beach together.

* * *

So that is how Benny got here.

Alone.

He sat in the dark, the voice of Spongebob drowning out as Benny slipped on ear buds and listened to a jazzy, yet depressing, tune. All the potions and magic materials that he needed to have on their little voyage was in the corner.

Now all he had to do was wait.

He hummed a tune before whisper singing the lyrics to one of his favorite Glee mashups.

"One less bell to answer," His jazzy voice echoed the small and dark room, as he buried his face into pillows. "One less, egg to fry." He pitched his voice in different levels as he stood up from his place, walking around the room helplessly.

"One less, girl to pick up after!" He sang, altering the lyrics and singing as if they were broken up. Which they weren't, but nevertheless, they were broken in ways that Benny would never want. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to see her again.

"I should be happy," He sang, thinking of how they were sitting on the beach a night ago, and how he should be enjoying his trip.

Not when you're a spellmaster, you're not.

"But all I do is cry..." He whisper, a tear rolling down his cheek.

...

Sky sat in the small room they asked her to stay in for the night, eying the necklace that hung on a small nail, a few meters out of the window on the steel door. She saw as one of the henchman slept below it, doing a lousy job at guarding the thing. Sky sighed as she whispered the parts to one of Benny's favorite mashups.

"I cry...no more laughter..."

...

"I should be happy..." Benny sang, grasping his heart as he felt his body sink into the empty, soft mattress.

...

"Oh why, did he go!" Sky sang to herself, alone and in the captives of the enemy as she tried to think of happier thoughts...of Benny, perhaps.

...

"I know, that since she left, my life's so empty, thought I try to forget it!" He paused. "Just can't be done," He concluded, shaking his head sadly, thinking miserably of the image of Sky, trapped and all alone. It made him want to cry.

It would've been different, if they weren't dating. Sure, he would be worried and all, but since they started dating, Benny had felt the urge to protect her, and make sure that he was her hero in shining armor, of some sorts. Failure smelt so differently when you are in love, so he thought.

"Each time the doorbell rings, I still run!" He sang with tears down his eyes, wanting to storm out to find her. But he couldn't. He turned away from the door, remembering the promise he made with his friends.

...

"I don't know! How in the world!" The two sang from their two different places, both sitting against the wall, singing the same old sad tune.

...

"To stop thinking of her," Benny sang.

...

"I should be happy!" Sky sang back, as if Benny were still with her.

...

"Because I still love her so!" Benny sang to himself, April Rhodes being the only one to respond to him through his ear buds, not his beautiful and loving Sky. He sighed as he waltzed on his own around the room, in the dark still, and thinking of how good it would feel if Sky was with him right now.

"I end each day the way I started, crying my heart out." He sang depressingly...

...

"Start and end each day crying," Sky whispered, seeing how the guard stirred a little. She slumped down against the steel doors and sighed, touching her bare neck to wear Benny's necklace should've been.

"One less, bell to answer..."

...

"One less, egg to fry..." Benny sang sadly, reminding himself of the eggs that he and Sky shared on the first full day, when they were at breakfast. He sighed as he continued to sing to himself sadly.

"One less! Girl to pick up after!"

...

Sky wanted to weep. She hated the idea of staying here alone. It was dark. It was cold. It was without Benny. And those were the three things she hated at the moment, wanting to pull Benny into her arms once more.

"One less man! To pick up after! No more laughter! No more laughter!" She sang strongly, lowering her voice a bit after she heard a few snores from the guard, who she didn't want to awaken at the moment.

"Since he, went away,"

...

Benny hugged himself as he closed his eyes to the drifting words, whispering the last words.

"Since she went away..."

...

"Since he, went away..." Sky whispered, crying to herself as she whimpered, curling up in the corner of the room, crying to herself as she fell asleep to the sound of her tears, spilling onto the steel floors and dried up beside her.

* * *

Sky was awoken by an eerie light that crept into the room. She blinked a few times, wiping the sleep from her eyes tiredly as she looked up to see none other than the evil and villainous Talia Baxter, looming above her.

"Hello darling. Good morning, how was your rest?" She asked with a sly sneer.

Sky growled as she crawled up to match Talia's height, looking at her in the eye as she sneered, wiping the hair that dropped in front of her eyes. She looked at Talia darkly.

"Why," She practically spat out. "Why couldn't you bother us in Whitechapel?" Talia barked out a malicious laugh.

"Are you kidding me, Bryans?" She said incredulously, shaking her head, dissatisfied. "I have made it my lifetime goal to serve him..." She caught herself there as she coughed a bit.

"Er, ruin your lives." She covered up. Sky frowned in confusion as Talia circled Sky slowly, a silk red dress draping down behind her. She flashed Sky a smile.

"Even if it means ruining your vacation. Besides," She turned away from Sky's eyes, smiling.

"Do you think I care about you all?" She cackled as she dragged Sky to another room. Sky looked around, being forced into a chair.

A table laid in front of her, sitting at the end was Talia. Sky realized she was on the other side, and a single, dull light loomed above her. It reminded her of an interagation scene in one of those Law and Order episodes. She gulped as Talia slid a necklace down the table and into Sky's hands. She gave Sky a deep glare as Sky gulped.

It was the shell necklace.

"Tell me, Bryans," Talia said in a rather manipulative voice that sent shivers down Sky's body. "Where did you find this necklace?"

Sky stood her ground; she had secretly texted Erica (first contact she saw) to wait, and she hoped that they got her message to wait, preferably a day or so. In the meanwhile, she had to stall the Oblivion spellmaster somehow, and make sure she knew nothing.

"I don't know. Benny got it for me." She was half lying; Benny had told her that it was found on the edge of the jungle . Talia clicked her tongue a bit, smiling as she sucked a lollipop.

"Edge of the jungle, eh? Interesting." She said nonchalantly, making Sky realize that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. "And your friends are coming, huh? I need to remind my henchmen to take your phone before drugging you." She added, grinning widely. Sky's eyes widened; she definitely never said that. She growled in realization.

"You are reading my thoughts, you bastard!" She yelled, focusing her thoughts on something else. Talia smiled.

"I know am stronger than you think, but thanks for reminding me." She cackled. Sky threw her fist to the table frustratingly.

"Stop it, you provactave asshole!" She yelled. Talia clicked her shoes quietly. "Oh my, Miss Bryans and her choice of 'fancy words'" She cackled, making Sky grip onto her necklace that laid in her hands. Talia walked to Sky's side of the table as she smiled, pulling Sky's neck, choking her slightly, causing Sky to gasp a bit. Talia dug her nails into her skin and smiled.

"Might as well hand that over, Bryans." She spat out the name as she moved her hands to touch the necklace. Sky growled as she pushed Talia away from her and standing up quickly.

"I don't know what's so special about this necklace, but I ain't letting you anywhere near this." She sneered, dangling the necklace above Talia. The Oblivion spellmaster growled.

"Not a wise idea, Bryans." She said with a sneer, whispering a spell as she zapped Sky in the chest. Sky had no time to react as she yelped, falling onto the ground, knocked out cold. Talia smiled as she walked up to Sky with a grin that pasted on her face. She trailed her hands around Sky's necklace as she curled her fingers around it. She smiled.

"You're mine." She whispered, about to yank the necklace off before she felt a fuzzy feeling on her left leg. She released the necklace and looked up, going to stand up before realizing her legs couldn't move. She looked up, bound to the ground as she gasped.

Benny, Sarah, Ethan, Erica and Rory loomed above her, Benny's hand extended out. He had placed a spell on her.

"You BASTARDS!" She yelled from her place on the ground. Surfer terrorists flooded the room as Benny snarled.

"Get your hands off my girl" He sneered, pushing Talia out of the way and picking up Sky's unconcious body, necklace still wrapped around her neck. Ethan signaled Benny to run and keep Sky safe, his eyes reading that he had to fend himself. Benny understood and nodded as he carried Sky's body and started to make a run for it.

Talia, who was helpless on the ground, was furious.

"GO! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR! GET THEM!"

The people attacking the rest of the gang, turned around to see Benny and Sky, who was awaken, and watched helplessly as they ran towards the beach and into the depths of the jungle.

Erica took the distraction to her benefit as she punched a guy, knocking him out before grabbing Ethan and zooming away. Sarah and Rory seemed to have gotten the message as they ran out of the base and towards the beach, hoping to reunite with their friends once more.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first time I had started on the computer, then finished on a tablet. But anything for you guys! Jokes!**

 **Sorry again for the wait; had a bit of writer's block with this one. But it's all good now; I have a clear view to how this'll go.**

 **But in the meanwhile, thanks for reading, drop a review, and bye until the next update!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Trouble In Paradise Pt 3

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!  
**

 **Chapter 7. Just a few more chapters to go my friends! I seriously need to finish this story as soon as possible. But hey! I am here, with a new update, and I think that is all that matters, am I right? Right.**

 **Last chapter was a lot to juggle, huh? In case you forgot, I will sum it up for you; Benny deals with trying to get to Sky, but after receiving a message from her, they somehow manage to find her, and are able to save her from the clutches of that no good Talia, who is after Sky's necklace. And after a showdown, Benny and Sky are lost in paradise [AKA the jungle], and that leads us to Part 3, the final part, of Trouble In Paradise, and it causes a blast from the past for a certain vampire ninja ;)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- Hey! You dropped a lot of reviews, huh? Jokes! You seem to like Mark a lot, don't ya? That is cool! Actually, there are many people who dislike Mark, then like Mark, then are in between, but I am sure you'll all be on the same team as soon as the seasons go by. Promise. Jokes! Nevertheless, good theories and what not, and I am super glad you are enjoying the story a lot! Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **123456789vampire- Hmm! Maybe yes, maybe no! But I am glad y'all are picking up on things as we go along the ultimate roller coaster called the Friends Series! Jokes! But it is very interesting indeed! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Talia has a master! Dun Dun Dun! Jokes! And you are right again, fanfic buddy! It's a jungle out there! [My alternate title for this chapter! Jokes] But there are worse ways to get kidnapped! I would not mind being kidnapped by a shirtless guy. But then again, that is not an invitation. Jokes! And you and I, fanfic buddy. I almost cried writing it. But nevertheless, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, drop a review, and start reading already!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you might recognize from MBAV, or MBAV itself. But wouldn't it be awesome if I did? Jokes! But I do own Sky! And any other OCs you might see, like Talia, or Alexander, *spoiler alert...whoops!* BUT I don't own any songs you might see in this story. But I don't think this chapter has any songs, but if it does, I don't own them!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 7: Trouble In Paradise Pt. 3

* * *

Benny and Sky raced into the depths of the jungle, the palm trees blurring past them as the scenery sped behind the two spellmasters. Benny desperately wanted to catch his breath, since he wasn't much of an athlete himself, but Sky managed to drag him farther and farther into the heart of the jungle.

Eventually, the two were getting tired, so they decided to stop for a while, making sure they weren't being followed. Sky took out her phone and groaned, trying to hold her phone up in different places. Benny sighed as he looked at his girlfriend tiredly.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, Sky, but I think you won't be getting a signal anytime soon." He said with a sigh. Sky rolled her eyes rather annoyingly. She then looked at her phone for one last time, watching as the screen zoomed to blackness. She nearly screamed in anger as she plopped down beside her boyfriend, who sat on the dirt of the jungle floor. She looked at him sadly.

"There is not point. My battery just died anyway." She said with a huff. Benny rubbed circles in her back as she placed her head on his tall shoulder. He looked at her reassuringly as he then faced his gaze on the ground.

"We're gonna be alright, Sky. We always are." He said with confidence. Sky smiled a little as she nodded, keeping her head buried in her boyfriend's shoulder, taking in his reassuring words with a small grin. She then widened her eyes as she dug under the neckline of her shirt, revealing the shell necklace with a sigh of relief. She hadn't lost it. She smiled at Benny and blushed.

"Thanks Benny." She said earnestly, earning a smile from the emerald eyed boy.

Suddenly, the two heard gunshots from far away. Their eyes widened in concern as Benny then threw himself against Sky, pushing her onto the ground as bullets whizzed above them. Sky took short and quick breaths as Benny's eyes widened, gaining focus on protecting his girlfriend.

"It's Talia's henchmen." Sky said in great urgency. Benny looked at his girlfriend, and behind her, where he saw blurs of black suits. He gasped as he then saw a bullet flash by him. Benny grasped onto Sky's hand and looked at her in fear.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, dragging Sky behind him. Sky nodded, not being able to speak because of the fear that lingered in her mind. She started to run on her own, not being dragged by Benny, and felt herself dodging bullets and running from place to place.

She gasped as a bullet was spiraling in her direction and pulled herself and Benny to the side of a nearby tree, and watching as the unusual bullet dig right into the bark of a palm tree. Sky and Benny looked at in in small shock, not believing they got out of that alive.

Benny realized it wasn't any ordinary bullet. In fact, it didn't even look like a bullet, but more like a dart. He pulled it out of the tree and examined it a bit, twirling it carefully around his fingers as he looked at Sky in confusion.

The bullet, or rather, the dart, was about three centimeters long, and had feathers that stuck up from the back. It was actually wooden and hollow, and when Benny looked at the needle of the dart, he realized it was dripping of some sort of green venom. He frowned as he looked at Sky with concern. Sky sniffed the venom that dripped from the needle, before scrunching her face in thought.

"Well, this smells like the same stuff Talia's men used on me to knock me out and put me in a cell. I think it is some sort of...knock out venom. It lasted quite a while, but I wouldn't know, if you get it." She ranted, making Benny want to kill Talia right on the spot.

"She used this stuff on you?" He said, trying to contain his anger. Sky noticed this, and nodded meekly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, B. I was fine, and it is harmless." She said, trying to reassure the other spellmaster. Benny just shook his head as he heard more footsteps, and motioned Sky to climb up the trees with him, not wanting any of them to get knocked out.

"C'mon." He whispered, climbing up the tree as fast as he could. Sky grinned a bit as she climbed right behind him.

The two skillfully climbed upwards, Benny getting a splinter at some point, and the action made Sky stifle her laughs. Benny rolled his eyes as they managed to get on the trees. There wasn't much room on only one tree, so before Talia's henchmen, Sky jumped from one tree to one nearby, making it by just a scrap. Benny blew out a sigh of relief as he buried himself beneath the leaves, looking down to see the surfer terrorists that plagued the jungle floor. He cast a fearful look at his girlfriend, who's eyes widened.

"Listen" She mouthed quietly, making Benny look down and he listened closely to what they were saying.

The henchmen were having a heated discussion, and to Benny's ears, the argument was not good. The leader, or at least, the guy with the biggest dart gun, looked around. After seeing nothing, he then looked at his crew.

"They're gone." He huffed, kicking the dirt. One of the henchmen paused as he heard ruffling in the trees. Benny realized he was looking at the tree with Sky, and looked at his girlfriend with terror. She then mouthed something else to him.

"I dropped my headband." She said aloud in horror, making Benny look at her with a mix of anger, shock, and fear, all wrapped in one.

The darts came fast, Benny desperately trying to dodge them. Sky jumped from her tree to Benny's, almost making Benny topple over. Frustrated, Benny looked at Sky in small annoyance. The feeling washed away as he saw the small tears that beaded in Sky's blue eyes. He shook his head as he hugged her quickly.

"I'm not mad at you, but we have to go." He said urgently, jumping to the next tree in front of them. Sky jumped from a tree across from her, going alongside Benny.

Using the strength she gained in gym class, she found a few sturdy vines and started to swing from each one, feeling like Tarzan in the jungle. Benny continued to dodge darts and jump palm trees, but then he saw his girlfriend, who was whizzing on vines, while moving her body to dodge many darts. He grinned.

"You are my jungle babe, you know that?" He grinned smoothly. Sky smiled back.

"All that rope climbing in gym was worth it." She responded, earning a dazzling smile. Sky grinned; even in bad situations, Benny always made the best out of them, and always knew how to make her smile through the darkness.

Focusing her thoughts, she managed to dodge a dart that almost hit her thigh, swinging the vine to the left and dodging the dart by an inch. She blew out a sigh of relief as she transferred from one vine to another, then landed swiftly on the trees.

Benny managed to catch up to her, and they started to jump trees in unison, sneaking glances at each other every now and then. Sky also managed to notice how buff Benny was at the moment, almost losing it as she stumbled a bit, nearly twisting her ankle. Benny's eyes widened in concern as he missed a dart by inches.

The two managed to swiftly jump back down to the ground, turning around to see the guys still chasing them, but they were somehow faster than them. The henchmen were drawing behind, and Benny took this as an advantage. He directed Sky to hide behind a busy and then he looked at Sky in concern.

"Should we fight back?" He asked, peering over the bush to see that they outran the henchmen. But obviously not for all. Sky analyzed the situation before shaking her head.

"No. We are outnumbered." She scanned the area before seeing something she never saw before.

It looked like a shed, but decked in glittery stones and what not. A dark hole was centered in the center of it, and it looked as if you could just climb inside. It also looked as if it were some shrine, and there were more things inside. Sky thought it might lead to something underground. She nudged Benny.

"Let's hide there until they go. I am sure they won't go in here." She said reassuringly, making Benny agree on the spot as they used the spare time they had to make a run towards the shrine like shelter. Benny let Sky crawl into the hole first, before she fell right in, not realizing it was much deeper than they thought. She screamed, her voice echoing and drawing down, fading away slowly. Benny gasped as he looked down.

"SKY!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing the deep whole. Benny turned around to hear footsteps closing in, and he had no choice but to crawl into the hole and fall to see if Sky was alright. It was a risk he had to take.

He closed his eyes and crawled in, feeling himself fall into the underground shrine.

* * *

Sarah, Ethan, Rory and Erica ran into the forest, frowning as they looked around. Rory walked in front of his friends, spinning around.

"SKY! BENNY! YOU GUYS MAKING OUT IN THE TREES OR SOMETHING? CAN YOU GUYS STOP FOR A MINUTE AND RESPOND? THANKS!" Rory yelled, earning a sigh from Ethan and a run in the shoulders from Erica.

"They're not smooching in the trees babe." She said with a sigh, making Rory nod in disappointment. "The only time..." He murmured, making Ethan sigh in slight annoyance. Sarah just stifled her laughs as she tried to sense Sky or Benny with her vampire powers. She sighed.

"I cannot sense them anywhere. Maybe they already left for the hotel?" She prompted. Ethan shook his head with a frown. "I doubt it. If they did, Sky probably would've called us. Or Benny." He replied, making Sarah nod in agreement. Erica sighed.

"Then what? This jungle is huge, I want food, and the concert in the plaza is in a few hours. I wanna wear something sexy, not something that looks broke down from jungle." She ranted, making Sarah groan.

"That isn't the biggest point right now." She counterattacked, making Erica shrug. "Nothing is the biggest point right now." She said with a sneer, kind of frustrated at this point. Ethan sighed, interfering before an actual argument could actually go down.

"Can we please focus on actually finding them? Thanks." He said bluntly, making the two girls retract their fangs and nod, smiling meekly at one another. Rory beamed as he motioned everyone to follow him, wanting to lead the gang.

After a few minutes of walking, Rory collapsed on the ground over dramatically as he extended his hand in a mocking way of being weak.

"We've been walking for what seems like HOURS, my friends. This is the end! Go on without me!" He said, adding a feeble cough at the end, automatically brightening up everyone's spirits a bit as Erica clapped sarcastically.

"I guess I'll grab your Oscar." She said with a grin, pulling the other blonde to his feet. Rory grinned as he bounced to his feet with the help from his friend. "And I'd like to thank the Academy," He said jokingly, making Ethan laugh a bit, any stress washing away with his laughter.

"C'mon Rory, I am sure it is not that far up-"

Suddenly, Ethan was cut off with a single gunshot. His eyes widened, fully blown wide as he blinked a few times, looking at everyone, but particularly Sarah. Sarah was concerned as she looked at her boyfriend in worry.

"Ethie? Are you alright?" She asked worryingly, making Ethan faintly shake his head a bit, stumbling to the side a bit as his jaw slackened a bit and he closed his fluttering eyes. Sarah gasped a bit as Ethan fell into her arms, unconscious.

"Ethan? Ethan wake up!" She exclaimed, setting him down on the ground as he didn't stir a bit. Erica noticed a feather like dart that stuck in the back of Ethan's leg, frowning as she took it out and examined it, smelling it a bit.

"There is a venom coming out from the needlepoint. Do you think that the venom here is poisoning Ethan?" She asked. Sarah nodded. "It is like a knock out juice of some sort." She responded. Rory's eyes widened as he looked beyond the girls.

"Um, girls? I hate to stop you're mini Sherlock investigation, but we may or may not have some serious trouble following us around." He said with worry. Erica and Sarah looked around to see the same henchmen Talia hired to get Sky's necklace. They held dart guns and started shooting, making Rory gasp as he started to run, Erica following him.

Sarah picked up Ethan and she ran as fast as she could, chasing her friends while dodging multiple darts and speeding away deeper into the jungle.

* * *

Sky and Benny were engulfed by darkness, not being able to see, and absolutely blind to everything that was happening. Sky started to adjust to the darkness as she felt Benny's shoulder. She grinned in relief.

"Benny." She breathed out, catching the spellmaster's attention as he smiled, hugging his best friend tightly, kissing her briefly.

"Oh my gosh, Sky I am so happy you are okay." He frowned. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what would happen if I lost you." He added. Sky nodded as they examined the dark area they were in.

There were a few things in there, like a box of gold, an engraved vase with decorated shells that had the words 'Here lies A. Keaner's soul' on it, a coffin, and perhaps a dusty explorer's outfit, complete with safari hat and everything. Benny's eyes widened at the vase, recognizing the name.

"A. Keaner! Isn't that Alexander Keaner, who was Rory's ancient explorer uncle?" He asked. Sky shrugged. "Actually, it's great grandpa, but yeah. It is." She corrected feebly, smiling a bit as Benny reached to touch the vase, mesmerized. Sky frowned as she pulled back his hand.

"I kind of prefer if you don't touch that. I overheard Talia talking about how shells were really powerful, controlling the weather, and even storing souls and what not, explaining why there are shells on the vase. But nevertheless, don't touch it." She rambled with a bit of concern, rubbing her shell necklace between her fingers nervously. "We are in the shrine of Alexander Keaner, and what if something bad happens-"

She was interrupted with a shatter, making her spin around and look at Benny in shock, seeing as he knocked the vase off its display and breaking it. Sky's eyes widened as everything seemed to rumble, swearing she saw something float out of the vase and spun around hazily.

Benny was glued to his spot, then gasping as all the air was nearly sucked out of him. Sky was beyond worried as small rocks started to crumble from above them.

"BENNY!" She shrieked, but the spellmaster said nothing as he doubled over, his eyes glowing many colors. Sky looked at her boyfriend in worry as something else seemed to float out of Benny, and then Sky felt something on her chest, strangely near the shell necklace.

Rocks started to fall and crumble down onto them, as Benny collapsed beside the broken vase he knocked over. Sky looked up to see a rather small, but heavy, rock to hit the side of her head, knocking her out in an instant as she fell alongside her boyfriend.

* * *

Sky woke up to flashing lights, and then at a few voices. She kept her eyes shut for a while longer, not wanting to open them just yet, just in case she had been captured. Again.

So she just listened to the conversation she could pick up in pieces...

 _"How...impossible...grandpa?"_

Sky winced; the words in one sentence did not sound good.

 _"Shrine...Alexander...I grabbed the safari outfit...possessed!"_

Sky gritted her teeth; that sounded even worse.

 _"Benny left...confused...Sky...gonna kill us..."_

Benny? What did he have to do with all this? If something happened to him, then they were right; she was gonna kill them.

 _"Wake her...she has to see this...shell...his soul?"_

Sky couldn't handle the conversation any longer, so she fluttered her eyes opened a groaned a bit.

She recognized faces, so it must've meant she didn't suffer any amnesia of some sort. Of course, what happened in Alexander's shrine was a blur, but all she could remember was her boyfriend doubling over in pain and the glow in his eyes, before blacking out.

Ethan went up to her with a glass of water, and Erica gave her an ice pack to place on her bruised head. She sighed as Sarah shook her head in disbelief, rubbing Sky's aching shoulders in an attempt to ebb away any suspicion. Rory also went up to her and was the first to say something.

"You okay, Sky? You had a pretty nasty fall there in my great grandpa's shrine. On the bright side, I got to keep my grandpa's old safari suit! So cool!" Sky moaned a bit as she rubbed her head in pain.

"That is cool. Where is it?" She asked. Rory then backed up a bit, smiling meekly. Sky was then enveloped with yet another stun of pain in her head, groaning like a damned zombie. Sarah sighed as she started to answer questions.

"For starters, we found you guys when we were running away from those henchmen. When Ethan woke up from one of their darts," Ethan interrupted here, saying; "It was a blur and a shitty feeling", then Sarah explained how they fought them off, and they retreated when Ethan and Rory somehow broke all their guns at once." Rory smiled.

"They were computer designed guns, so we just hacked their asses with a cell phone." He said with a wink. Erica frowned. "It is impossible, but I ain't complaining." She added. Sky nodded as she urged them to go on.

"Well, we found you and Benny unconscious at the bottom of a rubble." Ethan said with slight nervousness. "Luckily, no one was bleeding, but you were both knocked out significantly, and-"

"Where's Benny?" She asked quickly, shooting to her pained feet as she walked around what seemed to be her hotel room. Rory shook his head as he pulled her back a bit, smiling bashfully as he looked at Sky in concern.

"He left, Sky. I am pretty sure he is somewhere in the resort, but I am warning you, I don't think he is the same..." He said.

But Sky couldn't hear anything else but a shriek of excitement from the lobby. The gang's eyes widened as they started to run outside the hotel. Sky's eyes widened in confusion as she followed behind them.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" She yelled, running down the stairs, following her friends to the main floor. She caught up to her friends outside, and then gasped as she was greeted with the most absurd thing she ever saw in her life.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory said in amazement. Benny grinned as he climbed onto a rock and grinned.

"You ready for an adventure?"

* * *

 **A/N- Did you catch on to see what might happen to Benny? More to be explained if you didn't in later chapters!**

 **But I am pretty pleased, and I am happy with what I wrote.**

 **Drop a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Benny The Explorer

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!**

 **Okay! So this is it. Things are getting even more downhill from here. I mean, last chapter, there were jungle chases and possessions! Some new stuff erupted, and now they have to deal with the great Alexander Keaner in the house! And yeah; Benny is possessed. Again. I mean, what are the odds, no? This is TOBN you are talking about. Jokes! I seriously am rethinking this, but what irony would it have been if it were Rory who was possessed? That would be trippy! Jokes!** **Nevertheless, possession happened, and I guess that is that!**

 **This story is coming to its end in four chapters, and [let's do math here!] we have one month to finish this story before summer officially ends! OH NO! So I am gonna try and post something every week. That would be awesome. Seriously. I also need to finish Our Last Summer, because that is a summer thing. THIS IS THE PROBLEM WITH MAKING SUMMER BASED FANFICTIONS! UGH! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And since I didn't know that it was your birthday, think of that chapter as your little birthday present. Now I have to write about 3000 words or so again. So you should be happy with your present. Jokes! And over dramatic gasp indeed; things are getting REAL! Jokes! Thanks for your review person-who-is-one-year-older-than-when-they-reviewed-last! Jokes!**

 **123456789vampire- Agreed my friend! And maybe you are right! Maybe you are wrong! But I think you are way right on this one. Jokes! Things are just getting better in Hawaii, no? Jokes! Thanks for the review as always!**

 **MBAV fan66- I mean, Alexander is a explorer, and is related to Rory, so I think there is gonna be a lot of energy in this whole thing. Jokes! Good thing Erica is there to keep Rory in check. Y'know, before he freaks out. Then again, she has two ory's to deal with! Jokes! And coconuts would've been a great prompt. Dammit! Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **Anyway, I hope you are happy with this long awaited chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just my OCs. You know that by now, right? And any song in this chapter is not even owned by me. I don't own nothing but the plot! Jokes!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- Yes. The title is a kiddy show reference. Review if you read between the lines, then laughed at my absurdity and weirdness of the choice ;)**

 **P.P.S- Yes. Because of my new** **obsession with Dan and Phil[on YouTube for all those who've been living under a rock], I have planted a reference right in the chapter. Review if you spot it :)**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 8: Benny The Explorer

* * *

Sky's eyes boggled as she took slow steps to Benny, who hopped off the rock he was standing on and beamed a smile at her. Sky couldn't say a word as she waved her hand slowly across his face. Benny's smile faltered.

"Um, miss? You okay? You are extremely pale." He said with a weird accent. It was kind of British in a way, but not really. Sly shook her head quickly as she circled Benny a bit, thoughts racing.

"I I'm fine." She said dazedly, shaking Benny, er, Alexander's hand. The possessed spellmaster's smile returned as he shook Sky's hand excitedly.

"Well, it's a pleasure making your acquaintance! I am, as you may know, the famous Alexander Keaner!" He said, lifting his head high in confidence and arrogance, but still with a small hint of happiness. Sky nodded, not knowing what to say.

Benny has been possessed multiple times. I mean, she was pretty sure it had happened three times before this situation, thus making this time the fourth possession. And Sky was seriously thinking making Benny put a spell on himself before the possession thing gets way out of hand. That would be terrible. But at the moment, Sky should've been used to the whole possession thing by now. Yes, it was unfortunate, but it is happening every other week, basically. Should she really be surprised?

But as much as she had been through his before, she couldn't help but feel different for this one. Maybe because it was the first time she actually realized that her _boyfriend_ was possessed; not her best friend, not her REALLY close friend, not her brother, if you will. It was her _boyfriend._

Sky, by now, should be completely okay with this, and not bewildered whatsoever.

So why was she so...puzzled?

"Y-You too." She stammered. And that was when everything started to go fuzzy and completely out of control.

Sky's breaths were shortened as she gasped, feeling something overwhelming, near her chest, really. She started thinking. A lot. And by thinking a lot, she really meant that she was placing thoughts in her mind that weren't even hers.

 _Oh my goodness, am I dead?_

She gasped at the sudden thought; who is she? Who was in her mind at the moment? Was she unknowingly possessed as well?

 _Goodness, Lord, I am dead. I'm dead! It's pitch dark in here, and I am cramped, alone. I didn't even make it to Heaven, which is kind of depressing. If being flattened by rocks wasn't enough, I am not even good enough in God's eyes. DAMMIT!_

The voice was rambling, and it kind of scared Sky. Who was this person? And why was it talking to her?

 _God, I did nothing in my life. NOTHING! Absolutely nothing good [other than successfully getting a girlfriend.]. And gosh, I am serious, I don't even know what the meaning of living was. Now that I am dead, I will just talk to myself like an idiot, doing nothing because life was given to me, and I did nothing with it. If I was alive, I would be having an existential crisis here._

Sky's brain was starting to hurt as she subconsciously grasped onto her shell necklace, which rumbled a bit. She was a bit pale, and she tumbled onto a nearby post. Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica noticed this, and even Benny/Alexander [she didn't even know what to call him anymore], and they all at once rushed to the heavily breathing spellmaster.

"Sky? Sky, are you alright?" Ethan asked worryingly, waving his hands in front of her. Sky nodded weakly as she pushed herself straight back up.

"I...I heard someone. Someone who is...d-dead?" She asked. Erica looked at Sky and frowned. "Oh god, all the Benny possessions have gotten to Sky, and now she talks to dead people. We should all run." She said, quite snarkily, but nevertheless, still a bit worried. Sarah nudged her blonde friend in the ribs as Erica shot her a rather annoyed look. Sky shook her head.

"It's real. It sounds so familiar too..." Ethan frowned. "I am sorry, Sky, but there is no one around us but...us." He said, shrugging as he looked at Sky with worry; Sky was like his sister that was the same age as he was [he had to specify that, since he already had a sister]. And Benny was the brother he never had. He hated to see them struggling.

Sky tried to listen if the voice would return, but she heard nothing, and the tight feeling in her chest disappeared, loosening a bit as Sky released her grip on the shell necklace absentmindedly, frowning a bit.

Rory's voice interrupted the whole drama thing rather quickly.

"Okay, I hate to ruin this whole 'dramatic soap opera'...thing," Rory said with a slight quiver to his voice. "But we need to do something about this. And fast." He said. Benny whipped his head towards Rory, which was kind of awkward.

"Well, I just got here, so I don't know what 'this' is." He said, quotations on the word "this". Erica sighed as she decided now was a good time to intervene, before Rory says something to his great grandfather that would screw the timeline of his life up and he gets washed away out of his existence.

"There is no easy way in saying this, but your soul was in a vase, and this boy named Benny broke this vase, releasing your soul into his body. You are now possessing this boy, and this boy just happens to be our friends. I'm Sarah, she's Erica, she's Sky, he's Rory, and he's my boyfriend, Ethan" She explained, introducing everyone by pointing and them, and in return, the teens waving at Alexander, who frowned.

"That doesn't explain where I am, or what's happening." He said with a frown. Sarah looked at Alexander sheepishly. "Um, Mr. Keaner, you are in the 21st century, and in the year 2015." She said with a small look. Rory's great grandfather's eyes boggled.

"Does that mean I finally discovered how to time travel?" He asked urgently, his eyes lighting up. Sarah looked at him in disbelief as she shook her head. "No, you died, and now you are possessing a sixteen year old guy." She informed. Sky, who recovered, leaned in towards Ethan and whispered in his ear.

"Rory's great grandad is just like Rory. It is...eerie." She murmured, making Ethan swallow his laughs as he looked at his bumbling blonde friend.

"Is your grandfather alive?" Ethan asked.

"Spiritually or physically?" Rory asked back. Ethan looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Physically, Rory!" He almost exclaimed.

"Then yeah. He's alive." Rory responded.

"Why did you ask if he was alive spiritually?" Erica piped up.

"Why not?" Rory retorted, silencing everyone after the rapid fire of questions. Sky quickly did some math here. **[Sky did no math whatsoever. I DID. And it took an hour, due to the lack of intellectual skill. If any calculations are wrong, please correct me :)]**

"How old is your grandpa?" She asked. Rory shrugged. "Like, 80." He said after thinking. Sky frowned.

"Okay, so 80 years ago, it was 1935. Mr. Keaner? How old were you when you and your ex-wife gave birth?" Rory's great grandpa scrunched his face in thought. "Um...38. Quite late, if you ask me." He said with a nod. Rory suddenly piped up here.

"He was born in 1897. Two centuries ago." He said with a shrug. The possessed Benny nodded.

"Yes. I was born in 1897, then married Rola Feathers, who became Rola Keaner." Rory nodded. "She was my great grandmother." He murmured, just loud enough for everyone to nod. Rory's great grandad frowned. "Wait...Rola is your great grandmother? Does that mean I am your great grandfather? What is happening?" Benny looked rather panicked, but Erica hushed him/

"Yeah, not now. Continue your story." Benny had a flash of understanding on his face as he nodded.

"Ah, yes." He said with a sigh. "I was born 1897, married in 1921, meaning I was 24. Then I have birth to Xavier in 1935, but after a few disagreements, Rola and I divorced. Rather peacefully, if you ask me. No grudges were held." Benny chuckled, but after some strange looks, he shrugged and continued.

"I started a career of exploring at the age of 40, and met Glinda Jones a year afterwards, and we were together for two years, escaping from pirates. But then..." Alexander trailed off as his eyes widened.

"I was killed." He whispered, plopping down on the rock.

Rory rushed to his best friend's side, realizing that it was his great grandfather speaking instead of Benny. It was kind of trippy, but he beared with it.

"Okay, relax. I know the story; you were killed brutally by your arch nemesis while trying to capture the Golden Amulet" He said. Alexander caught his breath as he nodded, looking at all the teens with a sigh"

"Yes." He mumbled. "I was killed when trying to get the Golden Amulet to tame a special sea monster down where Glinda and I were hiding. We were suppose to tame it and sail away to get married, but alas, that never happened." Ethan sighed.

"So you died in..." He did some mental math before answering. "1940, at the age of 43 years old." Alexander nodded.

"Yup. That's that." He said with a rather sad sigh. Rory frowned. "By now, my grandpa was 5 years old, and was living with Rola, my great grandma. Then my grandpa married my grandma, then they had my parents, and then my parents had me, and that explains the Keaner family tree!" Rory said with a happy and carefree shrug. Alexander pat Rory on the back.

"Sharp math, my boy! You are a smart great grandson!" He said with a smile. Rory beamed as Alexander's face fell. "I wished I was actually _alive_ to get to know you. Erica shrugged as she looked at the possessed spellmaster.

"If makes you feel better, you would've been 118 years old today." She said with a shrug. Alexander beamed. "That kind of does!" Rory and Alexander exchanged happy looks, making Sarah mumble "It's like they are the same person." to Ethan. Sky, however, shook her head in confusion.

"Okay, this is crazy." She announced, everyone looking at her with raised eyebrows. Sky took a breath, massaging her temples as she looked at Benny specifically.

"Benny...I...uh..I mean Alexander," She said rather nervously. "He doesn't really know this place. Can we, uh, go inside, and check some stuff on my MacBook?" She asked. Alexander frowned deeply as he looked at Sky with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this 'MacBook'?" He questioned as he walked alongside everyone, heading into the hotel. "Is this some...21st century contraption?" He pushed even more, making Erica smirk. "It is kind of funny for the nerd to not know what his favorite thing in the whole universe thing is. You know, aside from an XBOX." Alexander looked even more perplexed.

"XBOX? What is an XBOX? Is that robot? Do you have robots in this century?" He guessed with a slight British accent. Sarah sighed. "Even weirder." She mumbled.

Sky had nothing to say to that as they finally reached Sky and Benny's hotel. Sky rubbed her head, made herself a coffee with the coffee machine in her hotel room, then climbed onto her hotel bed, crisscrossed on the sheets. Benny had climbed beside her, frowning as she frantically typed stuff.

"What is this? It is rather...beautiful." He said with wonder and awe, touching the shiny Apple logo. Sky tried her best to stifle her laughs as she kept a straight face. "It's...uh..it's a laptop. A cooler, awesomer, laptop." She informed without looking at her possessed boyfriend. Benny frowned.

"Did I do something to you? Rather, the boy I am in, which I seriously need to understand." Alexander mused, looking at Sky with a small frown that broke Sky's heart. She shook her head.

"No, it's just that...um...your possessing my boyfriend. This was, like, the fourth time he had ever been possessed, and now that he's my boyfriend, it's kind of bothersome." She said, looking down while trying to fight off tears. Alexander frowned.

"Would you have rathered I possess you?" He asked shyly. Sky sighed.

"Nevermind. Carry on with...whatever." She responded sadly, scrolling through a series of family tree results on the screen. The possessed spellmaster looked sad, but rather then saying anything else, he just nodded and wandered off, watching curiously as he looked at this so called "television" that his great grandson was watching. Sky's eyes widened as she read on the computer.

"Oh my goodness." She said with shock. Everyone gathered around the blonde spellmaster as she pointed to the family tree, saying nothing. Erica turned eerily pale, trying her best not to faint right on the spot. She gasped.

"Glinda Jones...was she my _great grandmother_?" She asked in shock.

Everything started to going downhill from here, as Alexander-in-Benny's-body stared at Erica with tears in her eyes.

"Are you saying Glinda married another when I died, then had children, in which her children married another and had children, and you are part of that 'children'?!" He sputtered, his sentence not making much sense, and feeling rather betrayed and lost. Erica tried her best to sooth Alexander, but it was no use. Benny had started to cry, and Erica felt awful.

Rory on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh, I think because of how me and Erica are dating, I have created a love that was dated two centuries back and brought it back together! THAT IS SO TRIPPY!" He said with a excited squeal, but after the looks from his friends, he then started to help Erica sooth Alexander.

Sky however, was rather fuming at the sight of Erica being so close to Benny at the moment. Even if it wasn't really Benny, it made her mad. But when Benny pushed Erica away, mad at the fact that Erica's great grandmother married another, she couldn't help but feel sad.

All these emotions were erupted at once, and Sarah and Ethan were just silent at it all. Ethan took over on Sky's laptop, and looked at Alexander with worry, watching as his possessed best friend wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Alexander," He asked quietly, catching the attention of the former explorer. "Yes?" He asked. "What was the name of your 'arch nemesis'?" He pondered. Alexander scrunched his face, but he finally got it as he smiled.

"Oh! Her name," Rory frowned. "It was a girl?" He interrupted. Alexander nodded. "She was the head of the pirates, and was jealous of Glinda. But she decided that if she couldn't have me, no one could, thus killing me. Her name was Fushia Baxter. I remember her so clearly. She was pure evil." He said with a shudder. Ethan typed the name in and he narrowed his eyes.

"Just as I suspected. Fushia was a distant relative of Talia. What are the odds?" He said with a sigh, rubbing his head as Alexander frowned.

"Who is this Talia?" He asked. Sarah was the one who answered this question.

"Talia is the evil, psychotic, vampire bitch who also happens to be a spellmaster. The Oblivion spellmaster if you will. She is possessed by the Oblivion spellmaster though. But other than that, we really don't know much about her." She said. Alexander's eyes widened.

"V-Vampire? S-Spellmaster? What is this? A fairytale?" He sputtered. Ethan sighed.

"Not really. Supernatural exists, as much as we were all surprised. Sarah, Erica, and Rory are vampires," Alexander stopped him there as he looked as his great grandson.

"You are a vampire?!" He asked. Rory's fangs popped out as he shrugged bashfully. "Maybe." He said with a weak smile, making Alexander's grin grow. "That is so SICK! What am I?" He said excitingly. "Or rather, what is...he?" He corrected himself, pointing to himself, meaning Benny. Sky smiled softly; this was basically a _clone_ of Rory.

"You're a spellmaster. So am I. You can do spells and magic and stuff. And Ethan here is a Seer; he can see into the future." Alexander looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"I've heard of everything, but never have I heard of a...See-r." He said, stretching the word as Ethan sighed. "No one has." He said sadly, making Sarah let out a small "Aw..." and rub his back with affection, making him slightly feel better. Alexander frowned.

"Can I do magic? Since I...am..uh..possessing a magical being?" Sky shrugged as she did a small spell she memorized, sending a small pink aura around the possessed boy, and she ended up nodding with a small smile.

"Yeah. You can." She answered. Alexander grinned. "That's amazing!" He with astonishment. He tried to say something, but Sky stopped him.

"Don't!" She said quickly. Alexander frowned as Sky smiled. "He's not the best at magic, and I can imagine that you aren't either. Nevertheless, it's getting dark, so let's just sleep for a bit, k? We can talk about this tomorrow." Alexander and everyone nodded, saying their goodbyes as they left Sky and the possessed Benny in their room.

Benny decided to sleep in his adventure suit, making Sky laugh as she pulled out an old Indiana Jones movie, making Alexander rather happy. He never watched one of these, the movie being released in 1981, [Indiana Jones: Raiders Of The Lost Ark], so it was awesome seeing the old explorer enjoying himself.

The night grew to midnight, and Sky had ordered some food from the room service included. They had pizza, which Alexander strangely haven't had before, even if it was existing back in his day. Nevertheless, it was a fun experience if Sky had anything to say about it.

At the end of the night, Alexander crawled beside Sky and snuggled against her, growing a strange affection for her. Sky had to recline though, knowing in her heart that he wasn't Benny. Alexander nodded, and he smiled as he stared at the ceiling.

"You know, this 'Benny' kid has a strange name, but he is very lucky to have you." He whispered, drifting to sleep slowly as Sky heard him, but chose to say nothing. It was rather weird to hear Benny talk regularly, but knowing Benny wasn't actually saying those things, but Alexander was.

After a while, she looked over her shoulder to see Alexander snoring softly. She sighed as she turned around too, their backs faced against each other, leaving a small gap between the two people. She smiled.

"Goodnight, Alexander." She whispered quietly.

As she was falling into a slumber, she heard Benny's familiar voice echoing in her ears, knowing Alexander heard her.

"G'night, Sky." He said softly.

Sky had a smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep, trying desperately to dream of something nicer than what she was feeling right now.

* * *

 **A/N- Done! Phew! Glad that's done!**

 **So a lot of thinking and calculations on my side of the story, but nevertheless, we know a bit more about Alexander, and how he is connected to both Erica and Talia's ancestors, and this strange, panicked voice that Sky is hearing. Who is he/she? Find out next chapter, which will be up next week!**

 **In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed that, and make sure you drop a review! Thanks for reading everyone, and until the next chapter!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. It's A Jungle Out There

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!  
**

 **As promised, I am updating within a week of my last update, so yay for no delays, am I right? I'll say it now; this has been a very productive week, wouldn't you agree? I would totally** **agree...er...with myself :P**

 **Anyway! Last chapter was a bit of a calmer one, yet a very important one. We found a little more history on Rory's great grandfather from the 1800's, and how he met Glinda, who also happens to be one of Erica's ancestors! Interesting, huh? Sky is also hearing a really panicked voice...who do you think it would be? You all seem to know, so I am just gonna continue on...**

 **So this chapter is a bit more action and awesomeness, and with a new trouble brewing with our favorite blonde spellmaster? Just what, exactly? You'll see :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- Hey! You are totally right! I never saw the second one, with Benny's name itself, but you are right! Wasn't he a cow or something...or a bull...who knows? I mean, I used to. But just the other day when I was babysitting my baby cousin, I was watching the show with her and I wasn't paying much attention :P And totally! Us fangirls know our stuff ;) Anyway, thanks for your review :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Many people know, actually. Jokes! But are you right? Actually, you probably are, but you never know! I tend to be unpredictable, if you know what I mean ;) And of course I made Alexander like Rory! It only makes sense that the Keaner humour drifts along in the generations, right? Jokes! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **And with that, drop a review, and I hope you like the newest chapter of Tropical Friends!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I don't own MBAV, its characters, or even the songs in this chapter, or even future ones. I don't own 'em! Jokes! Nevertheless, I do own the plot, any OC's, especially Sky, who is my main one. So yeah!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 9: It's A Jungle Out There

* * *

Sky twisted and turned in her sleep, whimpering a bit as dark images formed in her mind...

...

 _It was dark where she was. She didn't make out anything but Benny's shadow, who stood right beside her in the darkness, back turned so she couldn't quite see him. But he was there, nevertheless. Quite typical, if you asked her. Sky knew Benny was here no matter what happened to her...he always will be, wouldn't he?_

 _"It's so cold." Benny said, turning around, looking at Sky with wide, emerald eyes. Sky shivered a bit as she nodded to her boyfriend._

 _"Y-You're right. It's freezing." She said with a shudder. Benny looked around in the everlasting pit of darkness they were in. No one else was there. They had nothing, except for a phone that was in Benny's hand._

 _"Where are we, Sky?" He asked, wrapping himself with his arms. Sky shrugged helplessly. "I don't know exactly...how do we even get out of this place-"_

 _A buzz came from the phone Benny was squeezing in his palm. He loosened his grasp on it as he looked at it quizzically, expecting some instructions to pop out. In a way, they kind of did receive instructions, but not the ones they were expecting..._

 _Benny looked at it for a minute as he covered his mouth in shock._

 _"Oh my goodness..." He said, showing the text to Sky. She gasped as Benny lowered his eyes._

 _"It's a text." Benny said. Sky gulped._

 _"From Mark."_

 _Sky couldn't believe what she was hearing; Mark, her dead best friend, was texting her. This shouldn't be happening. Mark was gone, and he wasn't alive anymore. Mark wasn't there anymore...he was dead...he was gone...wasn't he?_

 _"What does it say?" Sky whimpered, looking at Benny with wide eyes. Benny read the single word sentence out loud, looking at Sky with fear in his green eyes. Sky was beyond scared now...what did the text say?_

 _"It says..." He trailed off a bit, running his hand through his hair in worry. Sky looked at Benny rather eagerly, waiting impatiently. He gulped.  
_

 _"Run"_

 _Suddenly, a dark and bloody_ _silhouette appeared out of the blackness, startling the two teens greatly. It was about the same height as their best friend..._

 _"You know what to do, don't ya?" The shadow said, his voice thickening with a British accent._

 _Sky screamed._

 _The two ran as far as the never ending blackness could take them, running away from the bloody and horrifying version of their friend._

 _It had seemed as if they were running for ages before they were stopped by a gruesome sight._

 _It was the darks shadow, looming over a dead and bloody body that Benny recognized. He gasped._

 _Sky however, was focused on the person she saw above the body._

 _"Gr-" Benny shouted._

 _"Sh-" Sky screamed at the same time._

 _They were both cut off with an evil cackle before they could finish._

 _..._

Sky screamed, shooting from her bed with wide eyes and a dribble of sweat running down her forehead.

Benny, who was right beside her, rolled on his side as he looked at Sky in a mix of concern, confusion and annoyance all at once. He wearily stood up, looking at Sky with a rather worried expression written across his face. He frowned as their eyes locked; he saw small tears pricking in her eyes.

"And good day to you as well! What got you all balled up this morning? And why is the lass crying?" He ranted, looking at Sky. She frowned, wiping the tears before they came down her cheeks.

"Balled up?" She asked, slightly amused. Benny blushed a bit.

"Oh! My apologies, dear Sky. You know I am not really familiar with your century's 'slang'" He said, making Sky softly giggle, but then suddenly frown, remembering that it wasn't really Benny she was talking to, but Alexander Keaner. She sighed a bit.

"It's alright, Alex." She said with a sad smile, hopping off the bed to fix her hair. Alexander tilted his head a bit as he curiously trailed behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. Sky smiled a bit; she missed this, even if she wasn't actually with her real boyfriend.

She brushed her hair a bit as she brushed a bit of the hair away from her chest, revealing the shell necklace she slept with. She looked above her shoulder and smiled at the boy holding her closely and, actually, very nicely too.

"So," He pressed on. "What was that outlandish burst you had this morning?" Sky frowned as she lowered her eyes away from Alexander.

"I..um..." She blushed now, rather embarrassed. Alexander tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do go on." He said. Sky avoided his glance as she sighed.

"I had a nightmare. Or at least, it seemed like a nightmare. It involved Benny - the boy you are possessing - and..." She paused. "Someone I never thought I'd see again." Alexander frowned as she ran his fingers through her hair, just like Benny usually did.

"Oh, Skylar," He said, using a name she wasn't really familiar with.

"Wait, did you just call me Skylar?" She asked. Alexander shrugged. "Why? Is 'Sky' not short for anything? I assumed it was 'Skylar'; unless it is something completely absurd, like 'Skylana', or something like that." He explained, making Sky scrunch her face up in thought.

"...It is Skylar, actually." She said, revealing something no one ever knew about her. "I...How did you know?" Alexander smirked a bit.

"It sounded right. What a lucky chance, eh?" He said, making Sky smile a bit; Alexander was the first to even bother saying her full name. Maybe it was because in his century, full names were more common that nicknames. Sky frowned.

"You aren't some secret stalker, are you? You aren't actually Benny, right?" She asked, half joking. Alexander barked a laugh.

"Do you really think your man would keep an act this long without breaking into laughter?" He responded cockily, making Sky giggle a bit.

"I suppose you are right." She shot back with a wide grin. Alexander held Sky's hand.

"What is your full name, then? I am Alexander Fero Keaner. Yours, dear?" He asked. Sky gushed; no man had ever bother asking. Not even Benny! Alexander was certainly the charmer, that was for sure...

"Skylar Alexandra Bryans." She said with a blush. Alexander smiled.

"Skylar Alexandra Bryans," He repeated, his smile growing. "A lovely name, Skylar." Sky nodded. "Thank you." She responded meekly. He nodded as he looked at the clock in the room and smiled, quickly dressing into the tacky, but surprisingly nice, safari suit. Sky was smiling a bit at it, making Alexander pose with a grin.

"Quite smitten, no?" He said with a smile. Sky giggles as she draped herself in a bright pink sundress. It was Benny...uh...Alexander's turn to stare. Sky noticed this, causing her to pose eagerly, throwing a little strut in her pose.

"Quite smitten, no?" She repeated, making Alexander bark out in laughter. He accidently knocked something out of Sky's suitcase, and out fell...

"Er...Sky?" He asked, picking up the package as Sky's eyes widened. "What are these...'condoms'?" He questioned as he frowned, curiously waving it around all over the place. Sky laughed nervously as she grabbed it out of his hands and stuffed them back in her suitcase.

"Heh...those are...um...some kind of protection. I believe they were invented in the 1920's..." She said, frowning a bit. Alexander shrugged. "I've heard of them, but never bothered using one. I've got all the protection I need!" He said with a grin. Sky chuckled. "Yeah, a _different_ kind of protection..." She trailed off. Alexander didn't seem to care as he left them alone, smiling as he looked at Sky with a wide grin.

"Well!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Wear your best bib and tucker; we're going on an adventure today!" He literally opened the window and jumped out, making Sky scream as she dashed to the window's edge, looking down. She gasped.

Benny had jumped onto the roof and slid down the slanted roof. Sky covered her mouth in shock as she saw Benny land safely on the ground, getting stares from others. She turned around towards the door and headed to the elevator, grabbing her key card and exiting.

She really wasn't used to seeing her boyfriend like this...

"What the hell is a bib and tucker?" She murmured to herself as she entered the elevator to go down to the lobby to see her friends.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Ethan asked as the six teens walked along the shoreline. Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. We need to find what happened to Benny's soul, and somehow switch it back..." Benny however, frowned.

"Hey! Can't I at least just enjoy my freedom? I've been trapped in a _vase_ for decades! I would very much appreciate it if I could stay for at least while." Rory smiled widely, bobbing his head up and down rather excitedly.

"That'd be SO awesome!" He turned towards his friends, eyes wide as he clasped his hands together. "Please? Can we keep him?" He begged, as if his great grandfather was something they found. Unfortunately, Erica gave Rory a soft reality check.

"Sorry, babe, but Alex has to go. We don't want to mess with the balance of life and death, plus, we need to find Benny." Rory pouted as Alexander sneered, whipping his head towards Erica with a slight annoyance to his face.

"What would _you_ know?" He said, voice thick with venom. Erica didn't want to argue with him, since she knew her great grandmother already moved on, and that somehow angered the bouncy and happy explorer.

"Look, for the last time, it wasn't me! I swear, I'm different!" Alexander ignored her as he looked at Rory.

"Why are you dating this...scumbag?" He asked, making Rory frown. "Scumbag? Erica? You know nothing about her, gramps!" He said, a bit angry that his great grandfather didn't like the love of his undead life. Alexander, however, thought differently, stopping Rory in his tracks.

"Grandson," He started off, but was interrupted by Rory, who said a feeble "Awkward...", since he was technically being talked to by his best friend. Alexander rolled his eyes as he looked at his great grandson in the eye.

"She is gonna drop you when you're dead. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did." He said with a small sniffle. Rory angrily let go of his grandfather's grasp as he turned away, closing in beside Erica.

"She's different!" He protested, storming ahead. Alexander sighed as he followed beside Sky, who pulled him back softly. Benny sighed.

"I just want what's best for him." He said sadly. Sky let out a small "Aw," as she rubbed his shoulders reassuringly.

Suddenly, a fuzzy feeling emerged near her chest as she suddenly heard a voice.

 _"Oh Sky...I miss you so so much. Have you killed that son of a bitch, Shadow, yet?"_ A voice whined. Sky jumped back, startled. It was the same voice she heard earlier, but she could recognize it more clearly now. She frowned.

"Benny?" She asked out loud, catching everyone's attention. Ethan frowned.

"Benny's not here, Sky." He said, shaking his head a bit sadly. Sky shook her head.

"No! I think...I think he's in the shell necklace!" She exclaimed, pulling off her necklace and laying it down in the palm of her hands.

 _"Oof! What the hell is happening! Wherever I am, this thing is shaky! Shakier than before!"_ The voice exclaimed, ringing in Sky's ears. Ethan frowned as he hooked the necklace on and listened carefully. He then heard the voice.

 _"Goodness, I can't believe I died in a cave"_ The voice complained, making Ethan's eyes widen.

"Oh god! It's Benny!" He exclaimed. Alexander frowned as he looked at the shell necklace.

"He's...in there?" He questioned in confusion. Rory shook his head as Erica answered for him.

"I believe his soul is in there," She answered, getting a roll of the eyes from Alexander, who just scoffed. "No one asked you, Miss. Know-It-All" He remarked snarkily, making Erica rub the bride of her nose stressfully. Sarah thought for a bit.

"It would make sense he would be there; I mean, shells are very powerful, and can contain spirits." Sky nodded. "Alexander's soul was in a shell vase, and since the vase broke, Benny's soul went to the next place it would go to is my shell necklace." She explained, making Ethan nod.

"I am sure that is the reason." Rory frowned.

"Does that mean Alexander can go?" He asked, looking at his great grandfather in slight fury. Alexander shrugged.

"Where would my soul go?" He asked. Rory snapped, something his friends never quite saw before (Well, all but Sky, who clearly remembered the time Rory snapped at her in the cafe). He growled at his great grandfather, baring his fangs.

"Anywhere but here!" He yelled, storming off frustratingly. Erica groaned as she chased after her boyfriend, who seemed to have sped away. Alexander frowned.

"What was his deal?" He asked. Sky sighed, taking her own experience to teach the old explorer.

"He is very wary of his close friends, especially Erica." She explained. "He doesn't like when people make fun of them, or hurt them in any way possible. When you insulted their relationship, you stung Rory deeply; he worked so hard to get Erica to be his, and he wants to think he is worthy of her. He...he really loves her." Alexander frowned.

"But does she love him?" He asked. Sky frowned.

"Yes," She answered quickly. Alexander's frown faltered as he nodded, walking alongside her, looking at Sarah and Ethan as well.

"Well, let us go then. They'll catch up. We might need to give him some time to...cool off" Ethan wanted to protest, but he knew it was true. He sighed, nodding. Alexander's smile grew on as he led the group towards the jungle.

"Well, Ethan and Sarah shall join us on our little adventure we were supposed to have today!" He smiled, looking at Sky. "Isn't that right, Skylar?" He asked, making Sky wince; he used her full name. Ethan and Sarah exchanged looks as Benny led the way, disappearing through the jungle.

"Skylar?" Sarah asked quizzically. Sky nodded meekly.

"Skylar Alexandra Bryans. No one knows, actually. Not even Benny. He guessed it on first try." She said with a small blush. Ethan whistled.

"Quite the charmer, huh?" Sky gushed. "Not as good as Benny though." She said, grabbing the necklace off Ethan's neck and putting it on herself. As they went through the jungle, following Alexander, Sky heard Benny's voice through the shell once more.

 _"I don't know where I am, or how I got here, but if I am really dead, and you are somehow listening, Sky, I miss you. Really."_ Sky sniffled.

"I miss you too." She responded quietly, catching up to her friends.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later...**_

Sky whizzed past the trees in the jungle, catching up to Benny, who was throwing coconuts from the trees. Sky whipped her head around, watching as the coconuts landed on two henchmen, knocking them down in an instant. Sky huffed.

"Nice aim." She said with a pant. Benny nodded. "I know." He said cockily, getting a tired smile from Sky, who was greeted with Ethan, who was also running with her. Sarah flew above to the trees, helping Benny land hits on the henchmen with coconuts. Ethan panted tiredly.

"How did we get from exploring in the jungle, to being chased by Talia's henchmen?" He breathed in and out quickly, making Sky feebly shrug as she dodged yet another bullet.

"I don't know, but I am honestly not surprised!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, she felt a blooming numbness in her legs and she turned on her heel, stopping as Ethan stopped as well.

"Sky?" He asked. Sky shook her head faintly as she saw the dart that landed in her leg.

"Dammit," She whispered, collapsing on the spot. Ethan started to panic as Sarah and Benny seemed to see this, jumping off in a rush.

"Sky!" Benny/Alexander exclaimed as he went towards Sky's unconscious body.

Another dart fired, and because of the distraction of Sky's body, it hit Sarah in the neck, making her sleep in a second. Ethan's eyes widened in horror and fear as he rubbed Sarah's shoulder frantically, worrying for his girlfriend's safety.

"Sarah, goodness, wake up!" He exclaimed. Benny suddenly plopped down on the dirt as well, a dart sticking up from his arm. Ethan realized he was all alone, and before he could try and wake them up, or at least bring them to safety, he was face to face with a henchman with a dart gun. He groaned.

"Again?" He murmured as the guy smirked, shooting Ethan in the chest as he too fell down, unconscious, his world growing dark and fuzzy.

...

Rory woke up on the sandy surface of the beach, rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was Erica...a dart...and the dirt.

He realized that a bunch of people were around them, not even noticing. They probably thought he was asleep on the beach, or taking a nap or something.

"Rory?" A voice murmured. Rory wearily turned around to see Benny, Ethan, Sarah and Sky wake up beside him. He gasped; his friends were brought with him? Who could've done this? He was confused, and very, _very_ angry.

"Sky?! Ethan?! Sarah?! Alexander/Benny?!" He exclaimed, looking at his tired friends. "How'd you get here?" Sarah shrugged tiredly, wiping her eyes.

"Those henchmen shot us with those drug darts, and must've carried us here." She pondered, making Rory nod. Ethan frowned.

"Where's Erica? Wasn't she with you?" He asked. Rory shrugged.

"I mean, after she got shot with the drug dart, I panicked, but I wasn't strong or fast enough to get away with her. I think they shot me too." He paused. "Why? Isn't she here too?" He asked, looking around for his girlfriend. Benny shook his head.

"I am sorry, grandson, but I can't see her. Maybe she...left?" He prompted. Rory hissed. "She isn't that low, Alexander. She...she wouldn't do that. I think..." His eyes widened.

"I think they took her." He said worriedly.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from Sky. Everyone turned around to see Sky touch her bare chest.

"They took the necklace. They took the share necklace. They took BENNY!" She screamed in horror, before a huge roar interrupted her.

People scattered the beach, and yells emerged from everyone running frantically around the beach, trying to escape the beach. The five teens turned around and gasped, watching as something huge emerged from the water.

A sea monster.

Talia flew above it, holding the shell necklace in her hand. A few henchmen, who were also flying (they were probably vampires, Sky assumed), were carrying the limp body of Erica. Their eyes widened in horror as Talia cackled.

"This isn't the vacation you imagined, huh?" She cackled evilly, the gang's faces terrified.

* * *

 **A/N- And that's where I leave you! I'll see you next week for a new chapter!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	10. The Fight For Paradise

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Tropical Friends!**

 **Sorry in advance if this is a late chapter; I have to go to a lot of stuff I needed to do a bunch of stuff this weekend. I am starting this chapter on Friday, but I don't know if I actually will finish this on Friday. So yeah! I am sorry.**

 **But moving on, recap on last chapter! So we saw Sky and Alexander getting to know each other a lot more (Did you know that Sky's name is Skylar Alexandra Bryans? Jokes!), and there has been a huge battle against Talia! I mean, now Erica and Benny (technically, since he is in the necklace,) are in the clutches of Talia and her crew, along with a crazy sea monster! The only way to solve it? One last adventure with Alexander! Jokes!**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- You are so right! I guess things are getting a little more intense between Rory and his great grandpa! I wonder what'll happen? You'll have to read on to find out! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **MBAV fan66- Unicorns sound fun! Jokes! But yeah! Talia has a lot of stuff in her sleeve! Jokes! Anyway, I did add the coconuts! I couldn't resist, fanfic buddy! I _had_ to! Jokes! As for the dream, I guess you'll have to keep reading and pay attention, especially to the little names, or at least, the _start_ of the names. Anyway! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy! **

**Anyway, we should probably get going, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. So I don't own MBAV or its characters, 'kay? Lol! But I do own my OCs, especially my main one, Sky Bryans. Jokes! Anyway, I also don't own any songs that are coming in any of the chapters! So yeah! That is that, my friends :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 10: The Fight For Paradise

* * *

Sky watched as Talia cackled, sending forth the sea monster to roam the ocean, disappearing in a puff of smoke with Erica and the shell necklace containing Benny's soul.

"NO!" Sky shrieked, reaching out towards the ocean, trying to get Talia with... _something_ , before she could escape. She went a few meters, hoping she could pick up something that belonged to Talia, or something that'd help them. But she was too late.

Because of the rush and the strong waves, Sky ended up toppling into the ocean, face first into soggy sand. Ethan's eyes widened in horror as the sea monster steered its long head towards Sky's body, which oddly wasn't moving, but sinking slowly. Ethan's mind registered what must've happened; she must've hit her head hard on some rock and knocked herself out.

The sea monster seemed to notice this as it slowly swam towards Sky's unmoving body, some sort of malicious look on its face. Rory's eyes widened in terror.

"The sea monster! It's gonna kill Sky!" He said with a scream. Benny/Alexander saw this as he something inside him nagged him to do _something_ to save the blonde spellmaster, and fast, before anything could happen to her.

Alexander leapt into action and started to run into the ocean, hoping to beat the sea monster before it could get to Sky.

"Alexander!" Sarah yelled in concern. "You have no plan! You need to get out of there before you get hurt!" Sarah knew that it was dangerous to go out there without some sort of plan; even if she was a vampire, it was a _sea monster_ they were dealing with right now, and she didn't know what would happen.

But Alexander, keeping a rational mind, knew that if he did nothing now, it would be way too late to do anything.

So he launched himself into the ocean, swimming as fast as he could and picked up Sky's body. Her eyes were shut close, her eyelids covering her blue eyes. Alexander looked up to see the sea monster eerily closer now.

Alexander knew that if they didn't swim back fast enough, it would certainly scoop them alive, so he dove into the water and dove under with Sky's body in his arms. The three teens on the beach were absolutely mortified; what was Alexander doing?

He dove down deep enough, holding his breath as he grabbed a large rock and swam back up, his head breaking through the surface of the water. He panted, looking up at the sea monster while treading water, keeping him afloat.

With all his strength, he threw the rock at the monster, successfully hitting it in its eye. It roared, dazed, and Alexander took the distraction to his advantage as he swam back with Sky in his arms.

When they reached the shore, everyone ran as far away from the beach as they possibly could.

* * *

Sky woke up on her hotel bed, dazed and dizzy. The last thing she remembered was...running into the ocean, trying to get Talia. But because of the headache she had, she knew it obviously failed, and Talia was long gone.

"Huh-" Sky murmured, sitting up, feeling as if she had a hangover. She saw Ethan, Alexander, Sarah and Rory on the couch, looking at some sort of map. Sky frowned.

"Guys?" She asked, catching their attention as they all went up to her in a hurry. Ethan gave her a glass of water.

"Never do that again, Sky." Ethan said sternly. "The waves pushed you and you must've hit yourself on a rock. You are lucky Alexander got you in time." He explained, making Sky look at Alexander, cocking a intrigued eyebrow.

"You did?" Sky asked, rather sweetly. Alexander nodded.

"Ethan's right though, dear Skylar," Alexander said, looking away from Sky's view. "Don't do that ever again, unless you have a condom, or some sort of protection." Everyone looked at Alexander in registered shock.

"Did you just..." Sarah trailed off, scrunching her nose up in disgust. Rory stifled his laughs as Ethan looked at Sky, who blushed meekly.

"He was the one who asked, and I wasn't going to do anything!" She said with an embarrassed smile. Ethan rolled his eyes as Alexander gave them all an incredulous look.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Is a condom not protection? That is what dear Skylar told me-" Sky frowned.

"First of all, please don't continue to call me Skylar. It isn't..." She blushed. "It isn't really, my cup of tea, if you think of it." She said. Alexander smiled innocently, and that was when Sky decided not to tell Alexander the meaning of 'condom', only since she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"What were you guys looking at?" She asked curiously, leaning forward a bit. Sarah smiled.

"It's a treasure map!" She chirped happily, making Sky raise an eyebrow. Ethan sighed, and Rory frowned at hearing the two words.

"We're looking for the Golden Amulet," He explained. "It is supposed to have some sort of... _power,_ to tame sea monsters, and make them a little more gentle and passive. When I saw the sea monster, I knew that it wasn't controlled by Talia in any way; she must've just conjured it up."

Sky nodded as she wearily got up from the bed, walking towards the couch and examining the map.

"So the Golden Amulet is near some sort of...cavern in the jungle?" She asked quizzically. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah. Although, how many times have we been in the jungle, am I right?" He joked. Alexander sighed, rubbing his forehead as he scribbled down a few measurements and locations. Sarah frowned, realizing how Alexander was a bit stressed. She turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"So...what's the plan?" Ethan sighed.

"Simple. We just go out there, and we grab that thing. It can't be that hard, right?" He said with a weak smile. Alexander shook his head, furrowing his head into map.

"It's not that simple, my good man." He said with a frown. "It is booby trapped, and the cave is so deep. There are also so many killer animals that guard it, and are immortal. So killing them is not an option. The chances of you getting killed, despite whatever powers you may have, is very high. It is an adventure no one has ever completed." He said with a sigh.

"Which is why we aren't going." Rory said at last.

Everyone looked at Rory, who's arms were crossed. Sky never saw Rory so focused, or so angry, at something in her life.

"Are you mad?" Sky asked. "This is our chance to get Benny back. It is _your_ chance to get Erica back. Why _wouldn't_ we do this?" She asked with a confused frown. Rory sighed as he plopped down on the couch, everyone surrounding him.

"Because," He looked at his great grandfather. "Alexander got killed once trying to get that amulet, and I am not going to let Benny's body die, as with Alexander's soul again. It's too risky; there has to be another way to get them back, but I want it to be safer." Alexander shook his head.

"There is no other way, grandson." He said with a frown. Rory had tears in his eyes as he wiped them away.

"I don't want anyone to die!" He yelled. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT!"

Everyone stared at the blonde vampire, who broke into sobs. Sarah rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Look, Rory, we faced so much worse before, and I _promise_ we are going to get everything back to normal, and no one is going to get hurt." She promised. Rory nodded silently as he walked to the washroom to clean himself up. Sarah looked in the direction he left and sighed.

"I don't think I ever saw Rory so upset before. He's not even mad; he's just... _worried._ " She remarked. Alexander frowned.

"He's not only like this?" He asked softly. Ethan shook his head.

"He is usually the bright light in our adventures. I guess this one just hit close to home." Ethan explained sadly. Alexander frowned again.

"In which way, exactly?" He said, his voice threading in concern. Sky answered that one quickly.

"Rory had always had Erica by his side on all our adventures. Rory, to be honest, has grown so close to Erica. It has grown into much more to loving her because of her looks; he grew to love her for who she was." Sky sighed.

"He loves her a lot," She said, looking at Alexander. "And Rory loves a lot of people."

* * *

Ethan, Sarah, Sky, Alexander and Rory finally reached the edge of the jungle, and exactly where the X was placed on the map they were following. Rory was silent the whole way, so Sky decided to fill in the silence.

"So, what is the plan?" She asked. Alexander sighed, burying his head in a notebook the whole time he spoke.

"We are going to have Rory and Sarah fight off the creatures, since they're vampires, and could possibly match their strength. Skylar," Sky shot him a look here. Alexander cleared his throat.

"I mean, Sky," He corrected himself. Sky nodded for him to go on. "Sky, Ethan and I will go inside and grab the amulet and go as fast as we can." He explained. Sarah sighed.

"Sounds simple enough," She said, placing a hand on her hip. Alexander shook his head. "It's not." He lowered his head shamefully. "I am actually quite terrified for this. As soon as we cross this line in the dirt, the battle is on." He shuddered.

"I was killed here." He said with a gulp. "I don't know what'll happen if I kill an innocent boy." He said sadly. Sky rubbed his shoulder.

"Alexander, you were killed by Fushia. You have to remember that. You are so capable of doing this; I believe in you, alright?" She asked, kissing his cheek softly. Alexander felt emotions bubble inside of him as he blushed. Sky jumped back a bit.

"I-I..I'm so sorry. I just," She ranted, but Alexander waved a dismissive hand, sighing dreamily.

"It's quite alright, Skylar," He said, and Sky ignored how he said her full name once more. "I understand you miss him." He stated, referring to Benny.

And in her heart, Sky knew he was right.

As Alexander reviewed the plan with Sarah and Ethan, Rory, who hadn't said a word through the whole journey, leaned in to whisper in Sky's ear.

"I can't believe you just _kissed_ my great grandad." He said with a small smile. Sky grinned as she hugged the blonde vampire, and he hugged back.

"Alright!" Ethan exclaimed, linking hands with all his friends. "Let's do this."

And with that, they all crossed the line.

As springs and rocks crumbled, Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"The fight for paradise has begun." He murmured.

Statues were brought to life, and Sarah and Rory were faced with about a dozen huge gargoyles surrounding them. Sarah and Rory gulped.

"God, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." Rory said with a frown. Sarah nodded as they launched into battle, throwing themselves at the killer animals.

Sky, Ethan, and Alexander saw the gap that Rory and Sarah created and ran it, Alexander's empty leather satchel flowing behind him.

They entered the narrow cave, and as soon as they stepped in, Alexander stopped Sky and Ethan in a hurry. They looked at Alexander in confusion, but before they could ask, a huge spear whizzed in front of them, stabbing the wall beside them.

"What the-" Ethan was interrupted with a bunch of spikes that shot out of the floor, and luckily, all three of them were able to jump in time.

"Run!" Alexander yelled, all three of them dashing through the narrow cave.

Sky felt like Indiana Jones in a way, running through the cave. They were dodging knives and flying rocks that shot at them harshly. Ethan leaned back, two spears whizzing above him.

Alexander lead the group, stopping them at the times he knew the traps would launch. He remembered every booby trap clearly; he wasn't killed until Fuschia had stabbed him murderously when he escaped the cavern.

Ah, he remembered it as if it were yesterday.

He saw the end of the cave, reaching tiredly at the Golden Amulet that laid on the pedestal...

And grabbed it.

Every booby trap seemed to freeze as Ethan, Sky and Alexander stood there, dazed.

"We...we did it!" Ethan exclaimed, dancing around a bit! We can go!" Sky frowned as she heard some sort of ticking in the background.

"Somehow, I don't think it is done yet." She said with a shudder. Alexander's eyes widened.

"The cave is going to explode!" He yelled.

The three of them ran out of the cave as fast as they could, the walls whizzing past them. Ethan dodged a few knives that stuck at the walls, and they jumped out as the whole cave exploded.

They were able to make it out before any of them getting hurt, Rory and Sarah following them. All the killer animals died in the explosion, and Alexander grinned as he looked at the amulet in its clear light. He smiled in accomplishment.

"We did it." He said with a tired smile. Sky just finished sending a text to Talia when she smiled.

"And it's time to get back what we lost." She said with a smile.

* * *

The four teens made it to the beach, and Talia was there, waiting for them. Erica floated lazily in the air, thanks to Talia's magic, and the necklace floating beside her. Rory stepped forward as they saw the sea monster behind her.

"Time to give up, Talia." He said with a smile. Talia laughed. "How are you going to do that? She asked cockily. Rory showed Talia the amulet, and her eyes widened. She did her best to stay cool though as Rory pointed up, towards the sea monster.

Instead of roaring, it calmed down, shrinking until it was nothing more. The amulet shone, rising into the air, and shattering. Talia growled.

"You may have beaten me for now, but I have more tricks up my sleeve!" She yelled, disappearing in smoke before anyone could do anything about it.

Rory ran up to Erica, who stirred. When she came to, she stood up, brushing sand off her clothes.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," She sneered, getting laughs from everyone.

* * *

It was sunset, and everyone was saying their goodbyes to Alexander, who agreed to put himself in the shell necklace, trading his soul for Benny's.

"I have accomplished everything I wanted to." He said with a smile. "Thanks to you. I owe you my life, but I am afraid I don't really have one." He said with a chuckle. Rory hugged him, smiling softly.

"I love you, great grandad. I'll never forget you." Alexander smiled.

"I love you too, Rory. I am so proud of you." He turned to Erica, who looked at her with a stern look. Silence fell amongst everyone as Erica gulped nervously. Alexander extended his hand and he shook hers.

"You take good care of him. You deserve him, and he deserves you. You have my blessing." Erica and Rory blushed as Sky sighed, grasping onto the necklace.

"Where do you want the necklace to go once you're inside it?" She asked. Alexander looked beyond the ocean.

"Throw me into the ocean. Let the waves take me on a new adventure." He said with a smile. Sky nodded as everyone stepped back.

She whispered a spell and Benny's face went blank, smoke surrounding him and the necklace. Something flew out of his body, and the necklace, and something dove into the necklace. Benny's soul reached his body, and he collapsed onto the sand.

Sky wore the necklace for one last time, hearing Alexander's voice.

 _Live life as an adventure, dear Skylar._

Sky smiled as she threw the necklace into the ocean, watching it disappear into the waves.

Everyone stood above the spellmaster, who laid still on the sand.

Sky was met with emerald eyes.

"Hey," She mumbled, tears in her eyes. Benny's dazed frown curved into a smile.

"Hey." He responded softly.

* * *

 **A/N- Yay! That is done, and before deadline too! I guess I had nothing to worry about! Yay! Jokes!**

 **But next chapter, things are going to get real, my friends! Really good too! I mean, something M is coming up soon! Do you know what it is?**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. Until The Dawn

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Tropical Friends!**

 **This is the last chapter before the epilogue and the bonus features, and I can't help but feel really sad. This means that I am almost halfway done the Friends Series, and I don't wanna let go! *wails* Jokes! But at the same time, I really love writing Sky and Benny, and her friends on every adventure they take on; The Friends Series has become my fantasy world, and I couldn't have done it without y'all. Every book is so special, even if I disliked the first two books. But hey! Even those ones I'm proud of because they were my launchpad into better writing. So before anything starts, and I cry, I'd like to thank everyone who helped me out with the story! Thanks a bunchables :)**

 **Second of all; Season 4 of the Friends Series (More Than Friends). I'll tell you more about it in the epilogue, plus the small trailer in Chapter 13, but I will tell you this: I am working on a super-duper, high secret, low profile project for the Friends Series. I call it 'The Besky Project'. I'm not going to say anymore than that, but I am planning this very thoroughly. Do you have any idea what it is? You can review your guesses and I'll tell you if you are right :)**

 **But this is it. This chapter contains the scene we (and probably Sky and Benny too) have all been waiting for. Yup! I am talking about a Rated M scene. So before anything, you have been warned :)**

 **This chapter and the next chapter will probably be shorter than the usual 3k+ worded chapters I always have for this series, only because I don't really have much material other than cheesy stuff, so yeah. Short and fluffy chapters wait ahead :)**

 **Oh right! Shoutouts! God, I almost forgot...**

 **Willowleaf- I _love_ that movie! Journey 2 was awesome. It was one of my favorite movies for a while. Nevertheless, I am glad you thought the chapter was awesome; I had a lot of fun writing it :) I know you reviewed so many times, but I got to say: I love your username. Never change it :) But yeah! Thanks for your review as always :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Rest in peace, dear ol' Alexander Keaner. He did bring a lot out of the gang, like Rory's defensive sign, or Sky's bashful side (and her full name too :D)! And are you right, fanfic buddy? Yeah, you are! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **So with that, drop a review/guesses about 'The Besky Project', and yeah! Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters; just the plot and the OCs, especially Sky. She's all mine...er...Benny's. And I don't own Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor. But I really like that song. I don't own it though!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION, BUT IF YOU MISS THIS, YOU WILL PROBABLY MISS THE SEX SCENE OF THE FRIENDS SERIES (for now...;D)**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 11: Until The Dawn

* * *

Benny drowsily woke up on a hotel bed.

He groaned, rubbing his head slowly as he saw a familiar waft of blonde hair breeze into the bathroom, hearing the door softly close. He stood up wearily as he looked around the place he was in, his head pounding at all the light that entered the room at once.

He recognized his suitcase, and some safari suit that laid lazily on the bed. Benny looked down at his hands; had he been reincarnated or something? Maybe he was a ghost and he didn't even know it yet. Maybe he reincarnated and turned into a squirrel, and he didn't know it yet.

But when he felt his hands, he realized that they were solid. Which meant one that.

He was alive.

Benny had tears in his eyes; he thought he was dead. In that scary darkness he remained in for who knows how long, and all the times he would twist and turn in that unstable containment. He thought he lost his life to fucking _rocks_ , for goodness sakes. And he thought he was imagining it, when Sky hovered over him, saying their signature word.

But it was all real.

He jumped out of bed, skipping around and just being happy in general. He realized he has never been so happy since Sky had agreed to be his girlfriend, or when all the grownups disappeared and he had that _amazing_ bubblegum pizza.

He was certainly ranting now, but he didn't regret it one bit; he was alive. And he never thought life was more better than this moment.

Someone must've heard all the rustle Benny was making by jumping on the bed, because the bathroom swung open, and Benny saw the most precious and most beautiful thing he has probably ever saw in his life.

"Benny? Why the _hell_ are you jumping on the bed?" Sky asked, arms crossed, half naked under a robe.

Benny grinned as he jumped off the bed and literally into Sky's arms, pulling her into the most passionate kiss they probably ever shared. Benny grinned as he pulled back, running his very alive hands into her very real hair.

"Goddamn, Sky, you are a sight for fucking poor eyes." He said with the widest smile he could ever muster. Sky giggled, wrapping her arms around Benny's waist. She felt his arms wrapping around her's as well, hugging her tightly.

"You too, Benny. You don't know how worried I was." She said, looking down. "I honestly thought you'd break your head from all that vine swingin' and the whole 'jumping off roofs' thing. And don't even get me _started_ on Skylar..." She trailed off. Benny cocked an eyebrow.

"Skylar? Who called you Skylar?" He questioned. Sky blushed.

"Skylar Alexandra Bryans; it's my full name. I never told anyone, but Alexander seemed to guess it right away." It was Benny's turn to blush as he looked away from the blonde spellmaster, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Er...I already knew that." He said modestly. Sky's eyes widened.

"How?! I never told a soul about that." Benny grinned meekly.

"I may have sneaked into your school records once..."

" _What_?!"

"It was before we dated!" He protested. "I..." Benny's cheeks turned even redder.

"I just wanted to know everything about you." Benny mumbled. Sky's expression softened.

"I am gonna ignore that act of creepy stalker and say AWWW. BENNY!" She cooed, ruffling his brown hair. Benny grinned softly.

"I like the name Skylar."

"Don't even get me started."

* * *

Sky and Benny walked the beaches of Hawaii, smiling and enjoying.

Their last week in Hawaii has been a memorable blur; after explaining to Benny all the happened when he was possessed, the gang did nothing more but enjoy the minutes they were together in the paradise they so rightly deserved.

Ethan and Sarah had been having so much fun, with Ethan loosening up and Sarah being a little less demanding of it, and it turns out Ethan was actually a lot of fun to be around, especially when there were no guys hitting on his girlfriend.

Erica and Rory had been closer than ever; after the events of Alexander, they had been more closer as a couple than they ever been. Rory had taken it as his job to please Erica and treat her like the only girl in the world. Erica would always love the five star treatment, but she knew why he really did it; because he wanted to prove himself worthy of her. And boy was he doing a good job...

As for Sky and Benny? Well; let's say that they had a lot of ways to squeeze in the last minutes of summer paradise.

* * *

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Sky and Benny danced in their bedroom, the song in the background as Benny twirled Sky around a bit.

It was their last night in Hawaii, and Sky and Benny didn't want to leave. They were leaving the following day; back to their busy lives of supernatural chaos, their last year of high school, and any other social shenanigans they may have to go through.

Sky was gonna miss everything about the paradise they visited; the food, the romantic dinners, the activities, the beach parties, the sand, the water, everything. Sky was devastated that they had to go, but she kept a rational mind about it. After all; all good vacations have to end at some point, right?

 _You got the healing that I want  
_ _Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

"Benny?" Sky whispered, head buried in his chest. Benny looked down at the smaller girl. "Yeah?" He asked in the same hushed tone. Sky closed her eyes, almost hearing the crashing waves near the beaches next to their hotel building. She smiled, placing her hands on his chest lovingly.

"Promise me," She smiled as Benny looked at her. "When we get married, promise me this is where we're going for our honeymoon." Benny grinned. "Of course, darling." He said with a smile, loving how Sky never mentioned 'if'. As if they were gonna be with each other, forever.

There was nothing that made him more happier.

 _We got this king size to ourselves  
_ _Don't have to share with no one else  
_ _Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
_ _It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah)_

Benny subconsciously began to sing along with the song, making Sky giggle; leave it to her boyfriend to swoop her off her feet at the most random times.

The moon shone outside, the water sparkling. Only one light was lit in their room, making the room romantic and mysteriously beautiful. Benny had told Sky to do exactly that, because as they both knew, something special was happening tonight...

"Woah," Benny sang, grabbing Sky's one hand and pulling her far from him, looking at her, then pulling her back. Sky loved when Benny serenaded her...

"There's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer," He pulled her closer to her chest as Sky hummed. "Ooh, it pulls me closer," She sang in a hushed voice. Benny grinned as he spun her around, smiling the whole time.

"It's so subtle," He sang. Sky smiled.

"It's so subtle," She answered.

"I'm in trouble," He sang back.

"I'm in trouble," Benny dipped her, holding her back as he gazed into her pale blue eyes.

"But I'd love to be in trouble with you," They sang together. Benny lifted her up, spinning her around.

"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on!" They sang in harmony, laughing as they let the song continue.

 _You got the healing that I want  
_ _Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
_ _You got to give it up to me_

 _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
_ _Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Sky then felt a hand on her back, crawling up to the small hookup button that held her dress from falling down. She watched as Benny's eyes widened in a soft concern and worry. She blushed; he looked like a lost dog.

"A-Am I going t-too fast?" He stuttered, eerily sounding like Ethan. Sky bit her lip to keep from laughing as she pulled off the most seductive glare Benny has ever seen.

"God no." She whispered lustfully, and Benny turned his head, blushing as his hand slipped back nervously. Sky saw the panic in his eyes and she nodded understandingly, smiling as the song continued and they danced, alone in their locked hotel room.

 _And when you leave me all alone  
_ _I'm like a stray without a home  
_ _I'm like a dog without a bone  
_ _I just want you for my own  
_ _I got to have you babe_

Benny waltzed Sky all the way to the window, closing the curtains. Sky knew where this was going; she pressed her head on Benny's chest, smiling as Benny visibly shuddered. Sky frowned.

"If you aren't ready, I'm not forcing you to do anything." Sky blurted, while being twirled around by Benny. She went under Benny's arm as he shook his head.

"I _want_ this and I have wanted _you_ for so long. I was born for this." He admitted, and it was Sky's turn to blush.

 _Woah  
_ _There's loving in your eyes  
_ _That pulls me closer  
_ _(Ooh it pulls me closer)  
_ _It's so subtle  
_ _(It's so subtle)  
_ _I'm in trouble  
_ _(I'm in trouble)  
_ _But I'd rather be in trouble with you_

Benny fiddled with Sky's button on the back of her dress, and successfully was able to push it off its hook, watching as Sky's dress loosened. Sky giggled as Benny saw a glimpse of an orange bra, one that matched her orange and white dress. He smiled, a little more comfortable now.

He twirled her around, and Sky managed to kick off her dress to reveal her bra and panties. Benny whistled lowly, but just loud enough for Sky to hear. Benny blushed.

"I am such an idiot." He mumbled, bringing her to the side, inching towards the king sized bed. Sky smiled.

"You're _my_ idiot." She whispered, and Benny couldn't take it anymore, and they both laughed of how incredibly corny they were being.

"We are terrible at this." Sky said between giggles. Benny nodded. "We might be _arrested_ by the sex police for this." He paused. "If there is a sex police. Well, of course there are police people, but people who deal with sex...unless the police are already monitoring sex, in that case-" Benny ranted as Sky punched his shoulder softly.

"Just shut up and kiss me, alright?" She demanded, and Benny nodded, standing straighter and kissing her passionately and slowly. Sky moaned his name between the kisses as they pulled back for air. Benny smiled devilishly as he pulled Sky onto the king sized bed.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
_ _Ooh babe, you got the healing that you want (yeah)  
_ _Like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Benny grinned as the song played, and Sky moaned as he rubbed her thigh. Benny laughed.

"You're moaning now? I am worried." Sky blushed as Benny smiled. "Just kidding, babe." He said with a small smile. Sky's smile grew once again as she squealed, rolling over her boyfriend, feeling his breath graze against her cheek.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
_ _You got the healing that I want  
_ _Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
_

 _You got to give it up to me  
_ _I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
_ _Just like they say it in the song  
_ _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
_ _Just like they say it in a song_

 _Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye get it on_

 ** _*This is the Rated M scene; read at your own discretion.*_**

The song faded down in the background as it ended, and the real dancing began (or at least, that's how Benny put it.)

Sky's hand trickled down Benny's button down shirt, brushing against the button. She blushed as the two made eye contact.

"May I?" She asked. Benny smiled.

"You don't have to ask." He replied, and Sky smiled as she pulled his shirt off his body, revealing his chest. She ran her fingers on his abs, making Benny blush. Sky smiled as she gazed into Benny's emerald eyes.

"Do you work out?" She whispered. Benny shrugged.

"I may or may not have worked out for this moment." Sky smiled.

"I'd love you nevertheless." She answered, making Benny smile.

Sky unbuckled Benny's belt and threw it to the side, making Benny smile as he quickly undid his pants and kicked them off. Sky giggled as she was met with striking white boxer. She put one hand on the boxers, ready to slip them off when Benny stopped her.

"Wait." He said quickly. Sky stopped and loomed above Benny, who was right beneath her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sky asked immediately. Benny shook his head.

"No! God, no." He answered quickly. Sky rose an eyebrow as Benny blushed.

"...Am I your... _first_?" He squeaked, making Sky smile in relief.

"Of course you are. I never knew anybody else to have sex with anyway." Sky said. Benny nodded as they flipped over once again, Benny now being on the top of the blonde spellmaster.

"Then let's do this, shall we?"

Benny ran his hands down Sky's body, feeling her soft skin. This earned a pleasurable groan from Benny, who smiled as he unclipped her bra and took it off with his mouth, biting the edge of it and pulling it off her. Sky squealed like a kid as he let it drop on the side of the bed. Sky grinned.

"You're an animal." She said, stretching the word seductively. Benny just gave her a wink as he managed to pull off her panties, slipping them right off her and throwing it to the side. Benny was about to pull of his own boxers when Sky stopped him.

She held up a finger, climbed out of the bed, and went to her suitcase. Benny watched curiously as Sky threw something at him. He yelped when it hit him, catching it by surprise. He looked at it and laughed.

Sky crawled back onto the bed as she shrugged.

"You have to be safe, y'know? Can't go 'round, gettin' your girls pregnant." She said with a smile. Benny rolled his eyes playfully as he kicked off his boxers and slipped the condom on.

"At least Alexander will be happy with the protection," Sky giggled, reminiscing. Benny snapped.

"Hey! No name dropping during sex, okay?" He said jokingly. Both of them fully naked, Sky nodded.

"Let's do this." She said with a grin. Benny nodded.

The first thing Sky did was kiss Benny passionately, slamming her lips onto Benny's. He grinned as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, letting Sky's tongue slip into his mouth. Sky smiled as the two battled for dominance, their two tongues moving in sync.

They let go, and Benny kissed Sky's neck, going all the down to Sky's breasts and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sky moaned at his angelic touch as he smiled, pulling back slightly.

"I honestly don't know what else to do. That's just what Rory told me to do." He admitted. Sky rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got Erica as my friend, so I know a little more." Sky said with a wink. Benny smiled as he let Sky roll on top of him.

Sky started to plant kisses down neck and on his chest, smiling as went all the way down to his member. She smiled as she gently licked the head of it. Benny bit his lip and tried to keep from moaning, but he failed to keep from shuddering.

Sky began to lick Benny's hole, pushing her tongue as far as she could. Benny shuddered; he was clearly losing this battle for dominance.

She managed to pull back from what had happened, panting as she smiled. Benny grinned.

"I think I might have learned a bit from you." He murmured, and Sky smiled as she let him roll over her. Benny grinned as he kissed her, running down her as he pulled back, sticking his two fingers in her anis, before sticking his cock in. Sky gasped, grabbing onto the bed sheets as she moaned, making Benny smile.

With every thrust and every push, Sky moaned his name, begging him to go faster.

"Oh, Benny!" She moaned. "Faster! Faster! God!" She screamed, making Benny nod as he complied.

He pulled back with a tired smile, and Sky flopped over him. She went all the way down, and started to suck his cock, and beginning to slowly, but gradually, move up and down on his length. Benny moaned, trying to get a strong grip on whatever he could.

"I'm...almost...there..." He moaned, trying his best to do what he had to do. Sky nodded reassuringly. "Take your time, babe." She said. Benny nodded as he felt it coming.

"It's coming...I'm cumming!" He cried, and the liquid poured out into Sky's mouth. She was surprised at the taste, but was washed away with the sweet and salty taste of it. Benny grinned in accomplishment and Sky let go, licking her lips.

After an hour of making love to each other, Sky and Benny ended up on the dirty sheets, snuggled up against each other. Sky nuzzled into the nook of Benny's neck, smiling.

"That was amazing." She breathed out. Benny nodded.

"Don't you love Hawaii?" He replied, making Sky laugh as the two fell asleep by each other's side.

* * *

 **A/N- Longer than I expected, and a lot more sexy than I thought. That is all I have to say for that.**

 **Next chapter's the end! Hope you are as excited as I am!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Best Thing That's Ever Happened To Me

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion of Tropical Friends.**

 **Yup. It's here. Do I have to go through all that cheesy crap I usually go through when ending a story? It makes me sad, and I don't want to be sad right now. I wish to be happy, because this isn't suppose to be _the end_ , ****but merely just the beginning. The beginning to yet another spiral of supernatural fun. And this is just the sixth book out of thirteen (hope I got that right, because that'd be embarrassing if I didn't :P**

 **Nevertheless, this is it. The end of yet another great adventure. I am so happy with how it turned out, and all the reviews it got in its time being. You guys make me soar, I swear. I love each and every one of you *hand heart!***

 ***coughs awkwardly* Well. This got a lot more cheesier than I wanted it to be. Cheesier than the nachos I'm eating right now :P But hey; maybe all we need is a little cheesiness in our lives, no? That sounds about right :)**

 **So thank you all who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read it. You guys are extra special! I love you to pieces, my friends :)**

 **Well, on the account of being cheesy, I guess I should start this cheesy epilogue. Y'all can read, and I'll just be here, smiling :)**

 **Oh! Soundtrack & bonus features will be in the chapter after this, so I'll post that along with this one for your (and mine) convenience. Okay? Okay. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I still don't own MBAV or its characters. Boo hoo :/ But I do own Sky, and any other OCs I created in the Friends Series (which I guess I own though). I don't own this amazingly sweet song by Echosmith that goes by the name of 'Bright', but I really like that song. So dorky, in a good way, if you think about it :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Tropical Friends: Chapter 12: Best Thing That's Ever Happened To Me

* * *

It was finally the day of going back to Whitechapel, and returning to everyone's hectic and supernatural life they so desperately wanted to avoid all their summer. Sadly, their supernatural-free vacation didn't last long, but they honestly couldn't have it any other way.

As the plane flew high, Sky leaned against the small window and saw the island fade away from her view, and she smiled sadly, brushing her finger against the glass, almost touching it. She wished she could go back, despite everything that had happened on the trip. All the stress that happened, and she still wished she could go back.

Was it because she was there with her best friends in paradise for two weeks? Sky had to admit it, but they did have a great few days that she enjoyed, without the supernatural chaos. She remembered the crazy car rides, the fun beach parties, the nights by the campfires, everything.

And it made Sky smile.

But we are going too far ahead of the story, aren't we? Shall we go back?

...

 _ **9:00 am**_

Sky woke up drowsily on the hotel bed, the sheets wrapping her and Benny's naked body. She smiled, remembering what had happened the previous night and nuzzled in Benny's chest, smiling to herself.

"Hey beautiful." She heard Benny whisper, and she looked up to see Benny's half-closed eyes staring right back at her. She grinned as they exchanged a kiss.

"I had the best time ever, last night." Sky said quietly, and Benny found himself smiling for another time as Benny grinned, pulling Sky's face closer to his, their noses barely touching. Sky loved Benny's pearl smile that shined in the waking sunlight.

"You don't know how long I ever wanted to do that." He said in a rather husky voice. Sky pulled back and giggled, nicking Benny's nose happily.

"Who are you?" Sky said teasingly, making Benny laugh as he crawled out of the bed, and went to get a robe. Sky giggled as she realized that he was still as naked as she was, and Benny turned around to see what she was laughing at. He then looked down and blushed, quickly grabbing a robe and wrapping it around his body quickly. Sky rolled her eyes as he threw her one.

"Don't be so insecure, babe." She said teasingly. "I got to squeeze that cute ass of yours last night, remember?" Benny blushed even more.

"I hope I didn't suck" Benny said meekly. Sky rolled her eyes.

"I hope _I_ didn't suck" She responded. They both smiled.

"You didn't." They both said at the same time, making them both laugh. Benny brewed up a fresh batch of coffee as Sky laid down on the bed, looking out the window and watching the sun shine high above the palm trees. She sighed.

"This couldn't get more cheesier than this," She said, making Benny laugh as he handed her a mug of coffee. She smiled gratefully as she sipped it. Benny walked up to the balcony, looking at the scene as Sky joined him. He wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller girl and she placed her head on his shoulder. Benny smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He added, admittingly. Sky smiled, trying not to cry.

"You too." She whispered happily, hugging him as they watched the sun shine.

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Rory pouted, watching as Ethan and Sky returned from the reception desk, sighing. Benny nodded, hanging his head.

"Yeah. We do, bud." He said sadly. Rory slumped his shoulders, and Erica just kissed his cheek, making him perk up happily. Ethan went to Sarah's side and they all walked out of the hotel, watching as their bus came to take them back to the airport. Ethan shuddered.

"Time for Canadian winters to come." Ethan said, making Sarah shiver.

"You're making this worse than it has to be, Ethie." She scolded, making Ethan shrug as they all looked at the hotel, smiling sadly.

"Y'know, despite everything that happened, I am gonna really miss this place." Erica said. Sky nodded. "Amen to that." Benny dragged his suitcase to the driver, who helped them load all the suitcases into the van. Benny pulled his sunglasses to his eyes and waved.

"Goodbye, Hawaii." He said with a sad smile, and Sky rolled her eyes, going onto the bus as well. As Erica and Sarah followed her in, Rory sniffed the air a bit and frowned at Benny.

"Dude, why do you smell like Sky?" Benny blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly. Rory frowned. "No, seriously. You have Sky all over you." He said cluelessly, and Benny just blushed and made a mad dash for the bus, taking his seat beside Ethan, who just smirked.

"Y'know, I have been wondering when you'd guys actually do _it_." He said with a wink, and Benny buried his head in his hands embarrassedly, hearing Ethan's chuckle the whole way.

* * *

After passing all the security and waiting for their plane, they finally boarded the plane, suitcases in hand.

As they boarded the plane and took off in first class, Sky leaned against the airplane window and sighed, watching Hawaii speed away from view. She was gonna miss this place a lot, no matter what happened.

But her saddened mood was fixed by watching her boyfriend come back from the bathroom with a rather pale face. Sky giggled as she looked at him.

"That tuna surprise didn't go down well?" She asked. Benny nodded sickly. "Nope." He gagged. Sky couldn't stop giggling as she leaned her head on the headrest, smiling to herself.

"I don't know why you even tried that, even after what happened to Rory." She said after a few minutes of silence. Benny rolled his eyes.

"I am just adventurous like that." He said with a wink. Sky just rolled her eyes with a happy demeanor as she rested her head to sleep, dreaming of when she'd land in Whitechapel and resume the life she had lived for who know's how long.

The last thing Sky saw was how her boyfriend linked his hand with hers, and she found herself smiling yet again.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later..._**

Benny walked into Sky's backyard, the sky as starry as it could be. There was at least two weeks from school, and Benny wished that they never left Hawaii. Of course, he thought, all good things had to come to an end.

Benny walked down the stairs and stopped, frowning why Sky would want him to come to her place at midnight. Part of him worried it was because something was wrong, but judging by the tone of her voice over the phone, it didn't sound too bad. It actually sounded exciting.

As he wandered into the really dark and not lit backyard, he ended up standing at the edge of the grass.

"Sky?" He asked the air, frowning. He could barely see anything...

And then a single light flickered, and as Benny saw it, he realized it was a firefly. He smiled as he curiously watched a few more fireflies flickered in the dark, smiling in amusement as he followed the line of them. There was a lot of them, and they all spun lazily around him, like a spell, almost.

Then he saw her - Sky - in a better light, holding a guitar and wearing a pale pink dress, that sprawled on the grass around her. She smiled as Benny grinned, walking up to her and sitting beside her. Sky then started to play some chords, looking at Benny's eyes in the starlight.

"I think the universe is, on my side," She sang with a smile. "Heaven and Earth have finally aligned." Benny laughed as the fireflies surrounded them, shining as bright as the stars above them. Sky knew she had been practicing this for days now, and she finally could reward Benny for that cute surprise in the beaches of Hawaii.

"Days are good and, that's the way it should be," She sang, her accented voice making Benny smile. "You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase." She sang, speeding the guitar at the right pace, and Benny had wished he dueted with her more often...

"It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face. Nights are good, and that's the way it should be," She played the guitar for a bit before smiling, singing for her boyfriend, who sparkled in the moonlight.

"You make me sing ooh," She held the note softly, and smiled. "La, la la." She sang, making Benny swing to the beat, not wanting anything to change.

"You make a girl go ooh! I'm in love, love." She sang, strumming the guitar as a firefly landed on Benny's hand, and he smiled, petting it softly before it flew back.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation?" She sang, teasing him a bit. "Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right" She paused, strumming another chord.

"'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright. Bright, so bright." She sang, and Benny placed a hand on his heart, clearly in love.

"And I see colors in a different way, you make what doesn't matter fade to grey," She sang, meaning every word as fireflies flew around them lazily, a stream of glittery yellow surrounding them, making Benny smile once again.

"Life is good and, that's the way it should be." She sang, making him nod his head happily to the beat.

"You make me sigh ooh, la la la" She held the note up and down like a pop star, playing the guitar to a country and soft melody. "You make a girl go ooh, I'm in love, love." She smiled, thinking of how happy she was right now.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight?" She held her head towards the starry night, and to their luck, they saw a shooting star. Benny smiled in astonishment as Sky continued to serenade her boyfriend happily.

"Were you dazzled by the same constellation? Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right, 'cause now I'm shining bright!" She sang. "Oh, so bright." She sang with skill, the melody making Benny swoon like a fangirl seeing their idol.

"And I get lost, in your eyes," She sang, holding the note down as she strummed a little bit slower and softer, the moon shining against Benny's already shiny hair.

"Did you see that shooting star tonight?" She sang slowly, smiling as she saw a glimpse of a tear on Benny's cheeks. "Were you dazzled by the same constellation?" She sang, loving how she was getting to Benny right now.

"Did you and Jupiter conspire, to get me?" She sang, and then smiled as Benny hummed softly along. She grinned, playing the guitar even louder than before.

"I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right," She laughed a bit. "I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right," She sang, then smiled. "I think you! And the moon and Neptune got it right," She sang the notes higher, watching a firefly land beside her, on the tip of her guitar, and she grinned as it flew away into the night.

"'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright." She sang happily. "Bright, so bright. Bright, so bright!" She strummed the guitar even more and smiled dazedly at Benny.

"'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright" She smiled and finished the song with slow chords, grinning.

"And I get lost in your eyes" She sang with a smile.

"Tonight" She finished, with a final chord, and Benny pulled her close, the fireflies dancing around them and kissed her passionately.

Sky let the guitar drop softly on the ground as she kissed back, and heard Benny pull apart and look at her with teary eyes.

"Thank you." He murmured, and Sky just pulled him into a tight embrace, the fireflies flying around the couple.

And they were shining bright.

* * *

 _Oh yes. They were shining bright._

 _...for now._

 _~Shadow_

* * *

 **A/N- What did you think? You liked it? I did :)**

 **Anyway! On to the next book we go, huh? Soundtrack chapter is next, as with trailers, and I will see you at More Than Friends!**

 **Drop a final review, and shine bright, my friends :)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	13. xX Bonus Features Xx

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN with the soundtrack for Tropical Friends, along with some sneak peeks at the next book! Are you as excited as I am?**

 **Good! Because all I can say is thank you to those who followed me on this tropical journey, and as the sun slowly sets on summer, all I can say is that there's a lot more exciting things to come, and I'm as excited as you are. So come with me on this journey, and I will tell you, you won't regret it (hopefully) :)**

 **Anyway, now that all that cheesy stuff is over, let's get on to the soundtrack/sneak peek of Tropical Friends!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Xx Tropical Friends xX  
_

 _xX The Soundtrack Xx_

1\. Uptown Girl by Billy Joel

2\. Don't Stop Believing by Journey

3\. No Ordinary Day by Ross Lynch

4\. Summer Nights from Grease

5\. All Summer Long by Kid Rock

6\. Grease Lightning from Grease

7\. Hopelessly Devoted To You from Grease

8\. Jitterbug by Wham!

9\. Making Love Out Of Nothing At All by Air Supply

10\. Your Song by Elton John

11\. Something by The Beatles

12\. Yesterday by The Beatles

13\. Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) by OMI

14\. Our Last Summer by ABBA

15\. Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne

16\. One Less Bell To Answer / House Is Not A Home (Mashup) by Glee

17\. Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth feat. Meghan Trainor

18\. Bright by Echosmith

 _And that's that! I hope you liked it! And I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now (Wicked reference :P)_

* * *

And as promised, here's a sneak peek of More Than Friends! Here we go *says it like Mario* Jokes!

...

 _ **Next time, on the Friends Series**_

"This is it." Sky said, hands on hips as she looked at the towering school. She then looked at Benny, who was right beside her, and he nodded.

"Yup. This is where we went to for almost three years, and now it's ending." He said with a sad smile. Sky looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then looked at the school, with the same look on her face, unknowingly grabbing Benny's hand with a soft smile.

 _ **It's the last year of WC High for some...**_

"You ready to rule the school?" Rory said happily, making Ethan roll his eyes and Sky snicker. Benny just flashed a smile as he took textbooks out of his locker.

"For rulers of the school, they give a lot of homework," He remarked, getting more laughs from his friends.

 _ **...While others are trying to figure out what their future holds**_

Sarah sipped her coffee as she sat across from Erica with a sad sigh.

"I'm immortal, Erica." She said with a sigh. "What future is beyond for someone like me?" Erica sipped her own coffee as she chuckled.

"A really long one." She answered, and Sarah frowned, because she knew that her friend was right.

 ** _Sky and Benny discover the pressures of a being in a relationship_**

"Dammit Benny! You always make this about you!" Sky yelled, her pale blue dress slightly ripped as Benny threw the sword on the ground in frustration.

"Maybe because it's true! He wants me! Not you! You don't matter to him! It's not worth it!" He roared at her back. Sky threw her hands up in the air as she sobbed.

"It is, Benny!" She protested. "In our relationship, it's about both of us!" Benny couldn't take it anymore.

"Then maybe this relationship isn't working out!" He snapped, instantly regretting it as Sky cried in shock. She just shook her head as she fled into the depths of the forest, leaving a single glass slipper beside Benny, who couldn't help but cry.

 _ **And of course, the supernatural chaos doesn't leave them. Ever.**_

"Wait!" Sky yelled, bursting through the doors of the old chapel, watching as the ghostly bride and Benny - eyes glazed and tux ruffled - separated. Benny glared at Sky, and his friends behind her. The bride turned around, and the priest frowned.

"I object!" She yelled.

 ** _With new adventures looming ahead..._**

"And we're flying in 3...2...1!" Sky yelled, and the rocket blasted her, and her friends, into the sky, and into space.

 _ **...And friends coming back from the dead**_

Sky gasped as they all peered inside the coffin they had just dug up. Ethan covered his mouth.

"N-Nothing." He stammered.

 _ **All with one of the biggest twists in the Friends Series. One that'd change the life of Benny and Sky**_

"Benny," Sky said, tears in her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm..."

 _ **Forever**_

"GRANDMA!" Benny yelled, tears down his eyes as he watched her fall to the ground, blood soaking the knife the creature held.

 _ **More Than Friends: Coming this September**_

* * *

 **A/N- How'd you like that, huh? That was so awesome!**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and look out! Because this September, More Than Friends is coming to your...er...device. *smacks my forehead* Dammit TOBN! Just when you were actually sounding like a badass...**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	14. More Than Friends Special Sneak Peek!

**A/N- Hey people of the internet! Are you ready for what's coming to you, this Halloween?**

 **I BET YOU DO!**

 **IT IS THE PREMIERE OF SEASON 4 FOR MORE THAN FRIENDS; THE SEVENTH EDITION IN THE FRIENDS SERIES!**

 **(I may have just used up all of my capital letters for this, and now I cannot use any more.)**

 **But I can't help but make a big deal about this! Sky and Benny are finally together, and us fangirls/fanboys have been really egging this on, am I right? I mean, come on - five (not including Tropical Friends) books of a platonic relationship? There is just so much that us readers/writers can take! You don't know how many times I just wanted to write that scene at the end of Ex-Friends...**

 **Now, I hereby announce this week to be Friends Week! This Halloween is Season 4, which I have been doing a lot of planning for, and also reveals the first plot line of the secret 'Besky Project'. Do you know what it is? I do. I guess you're going to have to find out yourself :)**

 **But as promised, here is a sneak peek for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

A quiet tune floated from the keys of the piano into the warm air, as Sky sipped her non-alcoholic cocktail out of the skinny wine glass. Her blue dress sparkled in the night moon, that shined through the windows.

Benny nervously adjusted his tie as he watched a teen waiter - he recognized him from his math class - wink at Sky. Sky just flashed him a flirty smile, and Benny gritted his teeth, gripping onto the the edge of his seat angrily.

"Can you tell us what the soup of the day is, _please?_ " Benny asked through clenched teeth. The waiter looked a bit more embarrassed, and told the specials through multiple stutters. Sky just ordered quickly, flashing an embarrassed smile as well, and Benny gritted his orders through his teeth.

"I-I'll get that as soon as possible." He said quickly. Benny just faked a smile, and Sky apologized under her breath as the waiter frantically walked away, cheeks bright red.

"Benny!" Sky hissed, glaring at her boyfriend. Benny narrowed his eyes.

" _What?_ " Benny asked, sipping his water with a frown. Sky rolled her eyes, not saying more to disturb the spellmasters as their appetizers came to their table. The two ate in silence, the crunching the only thing that was heard between the two.

...

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Hey, _Rory-kins!_ " Erica cooed, running her fingers through Rory's hair. Rory chuckled as he pulled her into a deep kiss, smiling dazedly. Erica let go, slightly embarrassed as Ethan and Sarah looked at the two vampires incredulously - and in some sort of star-struck awe.

"Did Erica get...possessed or something?" Ethan whispered to Sarah. She sighed.

"Long story." She whispered back, the two going back to the blonde vampires, who were cuddling, giggling and cooing over each other. Ethan decided it was the best time to step in.

"Okay, before someone starts to achieve the impossible and give birth, or something," The two vampire stared at him. "let's go and have dinner. My parents are out of town, and they brought Jane, so they said we can have dinner here."

Erica just growled as she nodded, going to the dinner table to set up. Sarah smirked, and Rory dazedly stumbled towards the kitchen, hitting a house plant as he aimlessly wandered around the house - he actually ended up falling onto the couch.

Suddenly, lightning danced across the sky as something thumped. It seemed as if it was coming from downstairs. Ethan frowned.

"What was that?" Sarah asked. Ethan shrugged.

"It seems like it's coming from the basement." He said with a raise of the eyebrows. Rory yelped.

"Sounds scary; I'm out of here." He said, dashing off with Erica trailing behind him.

"Wait! _I love you!_ " Erica yelled, running after her boyfriend. Ethan stared at Sarah, and she grinned.

"She's trying to prove a point." Ethan laughed.

"Doesn't seem like it's working," He said with a grin, and Sarah just laughed, walking down the basement stairs with Ethan.

"OH MY GOD!" Ethan yelled, hopping two stairs up, right into Sarah's arms. Sarah shrieked as the two stared at the giant spider that crawled around the basement floor. It grinned evilly with its creepy red eyes, and Sarah and Ethan screamed again, watching as the spider disappeared in thin air. Sarah and Ethan's eyes widened as they dashed down the stairs

"What the hell was that?! And where the hell did it go?!" Sarah shrieked. Ethan threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't know! It was a spider! Times, like, 20! Then it just...disappeared!" He said with a frightened voice, whipping out his phone. Sarah dialed Erica and Rory, while Benny picked up the phone for Ethan.

 _"Hello?"_ Benny's voice crackled. Ethan groaned.

"B? We have a problem." He said worryingly.

* * *

 **A/N- Did you like it? I hope you are excited :)**

 **Here is a list of the titles for the story! It is 16 chapters in total, and I don't think I'd spoil it if I showed you this:**

 **Chapter 1: Here's To Us  
Chapter 2: Drifting Mind  
Chapter 3: Disguises Deceive The Mind  
Chapter 4: I Wish  
Chapter 5: Fly Me To The Moon  
Chapter 6: To Die, Or Not To Die  
Chapter 7: Mermaid's Tail  
Chapter 8: Shooting Stars  
Chapter 9: Mission Not So Impossible: Disco Nation  
Chapter 10: Life's A Fairytale Pt. 1  
Chapter 11: Life's A Fairytale Pt. 2  
Chapter 12: You May Kiss The Dead Bride  
Chapter 13: Follow The Clues  
Chapter 14: To Find Me  
Chapter 15: And You Will Learn  
Chapter 16: The Truth?**

 **There you have it! Think what you must, but not all of it is as it seems :)**

 **Drop a review about your thoughts, and I am very excited to see you all at the premiere of Season 4 of the Friends Series!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


End file.
